L'ange et le prêtre: Les chroniques de Tsih Daemonheart
by L'historienne
Summary: Suite de L'ange et le prêtre. Tsih Daemonheart, princesse démone et fille adoptive de Mellye Daemonheart et de Justin Law vient étudier à Shibusen en classe NOT. Elle rencontrera Aaron, un arc démoniaque incapable de se transformer et qui cache un lourd secret. Inspiré du thème léger de Soul Eater Not!. Un peu de thème mature, car on suit le couple Mellye/Justin en même temps.
1. Prologue

**Après plus de cinq années d'absence, la voici: la suite de ma première fanfiction **_L'ange et le prêtre! _**Je dois avouer que la suite que j'ai imaginé est beaucoup plus importante que je ne le pensais, car je prévois encore deux autres histoires (qui sont actuellement en construction)! **

**Cette fois-ci, je vous invite à suivre les aventures de la fille adoptive de Mellye: Tsih Daemonheart tout en gardant un œil sur le premier couple Justin Law/Mellye. Cette fois-ci, Tsih fait son entrée à Shibusen en classe NOT et fera équipe avec Aaron, l'arc démoniaque, qui arrive à peine à se transformer dans _Soul Eater Not!_...**

**J'ai choisi le personnage d'Aaron, car il s'agit d'un personnage tertiaire dans _Soul Eater Not!_ qui a attiré mon intérêt, car un peu comme Justin, on ne sait presque rien sur lui.**

**Vous remarquerez que cette fanfiction est beaucoup plus courte que la première. J'ai voulu essayer un style plus enfantin et léger, un peu comme dans **_Soul Eater Not!_** et axer davantage sur des liens d'amitié. Comme on suit en parallèle le couple Mellye/Justin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser quelques thèmes adultes afin de ne pas rendre le tout trop niais. Vos commentaires et suggestions sont les bienvenus.**

**Afin de vous situer dans la suite de l'histoire et des personnages, je vous invite à consulter le résumé ainsi que la fiche personnage, documents ajoutés récemment, dans ma première fanfiction : _L'ange et le prêtre_. **

**Sachez encore une fois que vous verrez la fin de cette histoire. Je m'efforce également d'écrire dans un français international (afin de limiter les expressions typiques du Québec), mais aussi de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes d'orthographes. **

**Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_**Manoir Daemonheart…**_

C'était une autre belle journée qui commençait. Une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable, voire même festive, régnait au manoir Daemonheart. À vrai dire, cette atmosphère ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêtée depuis ce fameux jour. Celui où sa mère biologique, Nedria, fut exécutée. À cette nouvelle, le manoir était revenu à la vie; désormais délivrés de l'oppression et de la terreur que Nedria et son fils Kel'eth imposaient. Considérée comme la bâtarde issue de l'union incestueuse de Nedria et de Kel'eth, Tsih se souvenait trop bien de cette période. Pendant si longtemps, le manoir avait revêtu un aspect si morne, si triste, si sinistre... Une terreur silencieuse s'était instaurée. Plus aucun démon n'osait prononcer — ou même penser! — le mot « Révolte » par peur de terminer sur le Tranche-Tête. Oh bien sûr, certains avaient tenté leur chance, mais sans succès.

Un jour, sa tante Mellye avait été pratiquement chassée du manoir pour répondre à l'appel du Dieu de la Mort sans dire au revoir à personne. Tsih avait été tellement malheureuse de se retrouver soudainement seule. Bien sûr, au départ, elle croyait que Mellye reviendrait dans quelques jours, mais les semaines passaient… Au final, sa tante était partie plus d'une année, faisant craindre sa mort. Un jour, Nedria envoya Kel'eth à Shibusen pour la supprimer. Un échec. Puis, des mercenaires avaient ensuite organisé un enlèvement. Ces derniers avaient également trouvé la mort. Tsih s'était réjouie en silence de ces victoires. Il en fallait beaucoup pour venir à bout de sa tante.

Puis, elle avait entendu que Nedria et Kel'eth rendait visite à un certain Noah et à un clown pour tenter de se débarrasser de Mellye et l'entraîner dans la folie d'Asura. Tsih avait cru que sa tante Mellye aurait perdu le combat pour de bon. Kel'eth fut à nouveau envoyé pour la supprimer. Cette fois-ci, il y trouva la mort. À cette nouvelle, Tsih avait fait mine de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, si bien que Nedria, incapable de la supporter davantage, l'envoya dans sa chambre. Ses fausses larmes de tristesse s'étaient instantanément transformées en rires de joie. Nelith, à la fois gouvernante et maître d'armes du manoir, avait alors organisé un plan pour qu'elle puisse aller voir sa tante secrètement. La revoir à l'infirmerie l'avait comblé de bonheur après une si longue absence. Les histoires que Mellye lui racontait lui manquaient tellement!

Et puis, sa tante Mellye était revenue au manoir, souriante plus que jamais et en compagnie de son copain; Justin. Une guillotine démoniaque... Au début, bon nombre d'entre eux s'en tenaient loin. C'était normal. Le terrible règne de Nedria avait laissé des traces et tout démon avait peur de se faire trancher la tête. Mais la curiosité avait fini par l'emporter et plus personne ne se méfiait de lui. Justin et Mellye étaient devenus ses parents adoptifs. Ils formaient désormais une étrange, mais magnifique famille.

À présent, le manoir regorgeait de vie, laissant derrière lui cette sombre époque. Un sérieux travail de restauration avait été entrepris. La décoration, autrefois sombre et macabre, avait été changée pour y ajouter des lustres lumineux. Des pièces laissées à l'abandon avaient été astiquées de fond en comble. L'étape la plus difficile avait sans doute été celle de retirer les têtes décapitées couvertes de bitume dans le hall d'entrée. Et la plus dangereuse, celle de retirer les pièges disposés un peu partout dans le manoir. Tous avaient participé à la tâche pour que le manoir fasse peau neuve. Que de changements dans leur vie!

Ce matin, Tsih, en compagnie de son chat tigré Cahzim, se dirigeait vers la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle y trouva sa tante Mellye en compagnie de Justin ainsi que son grand-père Hemry; le roi-démon à la tête de la maison Daemonheart. Tous les trois terminaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Sa tante avait désormais les cheveux coupés aux épaules; cadeau de la gouvernante Nelith lors d'un récent combat. Pour lui donner un style différent, Amozée lui avait fait quelques lignes asymétriques sur sa nuque. Justin portait ce matin un t-shirt noir écrit en blanc « The Animals » avec une patte d'ours avec une sorte de trench-coat noir spécialement adaptée pour son style de combat. Fini les tuniques de prêtre pour lui!

Après les avoir salués chaleureusement, on lui apporta son repas. Au même moment, l'on faisait irruption dans la salle à manger pour donner le courrier matinal ainsi qu'une pile de différents quotidiens parut à travers le monde. Hemry s'empara d'un quotidien au hasard et une lettre s'en détacha.

— Cette lettre est pour toi Mellye, dit-il en l'écartant distraitement pour se lever et quitter la salle en souhaitant une bonne journée à tout le monde.

Sur le point d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de sa rôtie, Mellye s'arrêta subitement et regarda la lettre qui glissa lentement vers elle. Mellye prit l'enveloppe et la retourna pour y découvrir une étrange tête de mort.

* * *

**Je trouvais intéressant de faire un petit clin d'œil à la nouvelle série d'Atsushi Ohkubo : _Fire Force _en faisant porter à Justin le T-shirt « The Animals » de Vulcan dans la série. **

**Merci et on se retrouve dans le chapitre 1! **


	2. La lettre

**Voici la suite de l'histoire! Nous allons désormais savoir ce que contient la lettre qu'a reçu le personnage de Mellye... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans la salle à dîner du manoir Daemonheart…**_

— Shibusen. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent encore? déclara Mellye sur un ton qui trahissait le découragement. On leur a envoyé leur foutu rapport la semaine dernière.

— Ton diplôme? se risqua Justin avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Mellye était peu convaincue de l'hypothèse de Justin. Elle n'y avait fait que quelques semaines de cours, et ce par obligation de feu Maître Shinigami. Définitivement pas assez pour obtenir un diplôme. De plus, que ferait-elle de ce bout de papier? Elle y soupçonnait davantage que Shibusen désirait obtenir de plus amples détails sur le rapport mensuel de l'état mental de Justin.

Mellye ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva une simple lettre. Bingo! De la nouvelle paperasse à remplir qui lui prendrait une demi-journée. Quelque part en son for intérieur, elle aurait peut-être préféré recevoir un diplôme… Sans regarder ce qu'elle contenait, elle la fit glisser vers Tsih.

— Tiens, exerce-toi, ordonna Mellye.

— J'sais d'jà lire! répondit Tsih avec son fort accent en repoussant vivement la lettre vers sa tante.

— Hé bien pratique-toi encore! répliqua Mellye en la lui renvoyant.

Tout en soupirant et manifestant fortement son désaccord, Tsih prit la lettre et y jeta un œil. Ce devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Les yeux écarquillés, Tsih releva les yeux vers sa tante. Plongée dans son petit-déjeuner, elle s'était emparée d'un quotidien et s'était mise à lire la une, tout en attendant patiemment que Tsih lise la lettre. Un autre regard attira l'attention de la jeune démone. Justin l'observait de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il la perçait à jour, comme s'il savait ce que renfermait la lettre.

Le Death Scythe s'installa aux côtés de Tsih afin que Mellye garde ses yeux rivés vers son quotidien. Suspicieuse, Tsih fit un mouvement pour lui cacher la lettre. Le petit sourire rassurant de Justin l'informa qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Un léger sourire se détacha à nouveau de son visage alors qu'il prenait rapidement connaissance de la lettre. Le Death Scythe déchu s'attendait à une réaction particulière de Mellye. Les yeux pétillants de joie, Tsih accorda un magnifique sourire à Justin, comme si elle lui demandait silencieusement de ne pas gâcher ce moment. Justin lui donna un subtil mouvement de la tête pour l'encourager à lire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il s'occuperait personnellement de la réaction de sa partenaire. Tsih reporta ses yeux sur la lettre et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à lire.

— Bonjour! débuta Tsih avec un engouement hors du commun, non sans un rythme saccadé ponctué de son fort accent commun aux démons. C'est avec un grand plai-sir que l'Ins-ti-tut Shibusen tient à of… of-frir une place à Tsih-endah Daemonheart en tant qu'étu-dian-te pour dé-vel-opper ses cap-acités de meis-ter pour la proc-haine année.

Les yeux écarquillés, Mellye releva immédiatement la tête. Elle toisa Tsih du regard qui l'observait le sourire aux lèvres et espérait de tout cœur qu'un « oui » sorte de sa bouche. Mellye regarda son Petit Prieur pour détenir une confirmation. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire moqueur. Celui-là même qui l'avait nargué plus d'une fois lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Death City. Celui-ci confirmait bien des choses… Que c'était bel et bien ce qui était écrit. Qu'elle aurait aimé avoir ce foutu diplôme plutôt que cette saloperie de lettre. Mais également que Justin reprenait du poil de la bête depuis son sauvetage de la folie d'Asura. Il la mettait au défi et ne la laisserait pas gagner aussi facilement; sachant pertinemment qu'elle continuait d'exécrer cette école de cinglés au plus profond de son âme!

— Trop cool! Dis « oui » Tante Mel! J'veux y'aller! somma Tsih d'une voix forte sans cacher son engouement.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu sa tante Mellye et Justin en action, Tsih ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : avoir elle aussi sa propre arme démoniaque pour combattre comme sa tante, voire même être à ses côtés lors des combats! Et peut-être qu'un jour, elle les surpasserait! Et voilà que la lettre lui offrait une place à Shibusen en tant que meister.

— Non! Non, non, et non! Elle n'ira pas là-bas! répliqua Mellye d'une voix forte en toisant du regard Justin.

Cependant, celui-ci conservait le même petit sourire moqueur et ne semblait pas vouloir démordre.

— Si, répliqua Justin calmement.

— Non! renchérit Mellye, plus fortement. Elle n'ira pas là-bas! Bordel, mais c'est quoi ça? Je me sens comme l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, Tsih est Harry Potter et toi, tu es Hagrid!

Tsih éclata de rire à cette comparaison. Mellye fusilla du regard sa nièce, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se mêler de cette conversation. Justin soupira devant l'entêtement de sa partenaire.

— C'est une école de cinglés! se défenda-t-elle en reportant son attention vers Justin. Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit en compagnie d'un Dieu de la Mort névrosé de la symétrie, un soi-disant scientifique détraqué mental qui veut tout disséquer, un pervers aux cheveux rouges à tendance alcoolique et un zombie bleu aux dents de hamster!

— _Biquette_, elle ne risque rien. Ils disent plus loin dans la lettre qu'ils la mettront dans la classe NOT. Les NOT ne font jamais de missions, ce sont les plus…

Justin s'arrêta subitement, comme s'il voulait éviter ce mot à tout prix devant Mellye. Déjà qu'elle avait sourcillé en entendant le surnom de « Biquette ». Tsih, quant à elle, avait commencé à sautiller un peu partout dans la salle à dîner en scandant à répétition : « Shibusen! Shibusen! J'veux aller à Shibusen! Dis oui! Dis oui! ».

— Tu insinues que Tsih est nulle? attaqua Mellye sans faire attention aux cris de ralliement de Tsih.

Mellye savait pertinemment que les classes NOT formaient plus de 90 % des élèves de Shibusen et que l'acronyme signifiait « Nuls Ou même Totalement nazes ». Justin soupira.

— Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je dis plutôt que ce sera une classe adaptée pour elle.

Mellye se renfrogna un peu plus. Justin parvenait lentement, mais surement à démolir tous ses arguments. Et elle détestait ça! Il lui restait cependant une arme. Fatale! Voire infaillible!

— Tu les défends alors qu'ils t'ont viré de l'école?! dit-elle en lâchant son argument ultime.

— J'y ai quand même fait mes études et j'ai eu mon titre de Death Scythe. C'est une excellente école reconnue dans le monde entier.

— Mais ils t'ont banni, répéta Mellye. Ils étaient tous prêts à te tuer il y a quelques mois à peine! Et maintenant, ils t'imposent des conditions ridicules pour te surveiller. Et au cas où tu aurais oublié, ton titre n'est qu'une façade purement politique pour que tu me fréquentes.

— Elle sera avec des enfants de son âge. Elle a quoi? Environ dix ans en apparence? Même un peu plus. Elle va pouvoir se faire des amis, renchérit calmement Justin.

— Oh! J'ai un trou de mémoire. Rappelle-moi encore ta définition « d'amis »?

Mellye venait d'enclencher une tentative désespérée de dissuasion. Cette fois-ci, elle sut qu'elle avait parfaitement piqué son partenaire. Peut-être un peu trop… Justin s'était levé calmement. À ce geste, Tsih avait subitement arrêté de sautiller. Les choses devenaient beaucoup plus sérieuses entre eux à présent.

— Tsih. Sors de cette pièce s'il te plaît, ordonna calmement Justin sans hausser le ton.

— J'veux y'aller tante Mellye. J'm'ennuie ici…, lança tristement Tsih avant de sortir de la salle.

Dès que la porte fût fermée, Justin s'approcha doucement de sa partenaire. Mellye se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et triste. Elle regrettait à présent de l'avoir blessé ainsi. Elle savait tout au fond d'elle-même que sa définition « d'amis » était désormais bien différente de ce qu'elle avait été lorsqu'il était à Shibusen.

— Excuse-moi Justin, s'excusa tristement Mellye. Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Mais Tsih n'ira pas…

— Tu l'as entendu toi-même, coupa-t-il doucement. Elle s'ennuie ici. Cahzim n'est pas un ami. C'est un chat. Nomme tout le monde dans ce manoir, toi, moi, ce ne sont pas des amis, mais sa famille. Elle n'a personne de son âge avec qui tisser des liens.

Même renfrognée, Mellye écouta le point de vue de son Petit Prieur. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'il avait été sauvé de la folie d'Asura. Mais même s'il avait appris de ses erreurs, elle ne céderait pas pour autant.

— Elle ne sait pas se battre aussi bien que tous les autres démons. Elle n'a qu'une seule aile. Elle ne peut plus voler!

— Elle apprendra bien d'autres choses que voler.

— S'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

— Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive? Nedria est morte. Kel'eth est mort. Shibusen s'est réconcilié avec les Sorcières. Le Grand Dévoreur est scellé sur la Lune. Et s'il revenait, Kid prendrait les mesures nécessaires pour les non-combattants et ont rappliqueraient fissa à Shibusen pour la mettre nous-mêmes en sécurité! dit-il avec une imperceptible pointe d'exaspération.

Justin avait raison sur toute la ligne. Les risques que Tsih soit gravement blessée étaient minimes, voire inexistants. Et elle s'entêtait à continuer de refuser. Mellye croisa le regard de son Petit Prieur. Il se voyait rassurant. Ses yeux l'invitaient à la suivre et à lui faire confiance. Mellye entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il ne lui restait qu'à lui dire « oui ».

— Bonne journée Justin, dit-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre, Justin râla.

— Obstinée! grogna-t-il avant que Mellye ne referme la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Merci et à bientôt!**


	3. Oui

**Justin réussira-t-il à convaincre Mellye? Sans plus attendre, voici le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

***** Attention ce chapitre contient des passages sexuellement explicites!*****

* * *

Assise sur le sol à l'extérieur de la salle à dîner, Tsih attendait piteusement. Sa tante sortit en trombe et continua son chemin sans lui adresser un regard. Tsih sut alors que toutes ses chances d'aller à Shibusen s'étaient envolées… Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était Justin qui sortait à son tour et pour aller à la poursuite de sa meister. Tsih se décida tout de même de les suivre discrètement. Leur dispute recommençait de plus belle. Justin attrapa le bras de sa partenaire et l'entraîna doucement vers leur chambre. Tsih eut tout juste le temps de le voir lui glisser un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui sous les exclamations de surprise de Mellye. Rassurée par ce clin d'œil, Tsih retrouva un peu sa bonne humeur. Sa tante était peut-être obstinée, mais oncle Justin l'était tout autant. Les négociations n'étaient pas terminées. Il lui restait peut-être de l'espoir.

_**Dans la chambre de Mellye et de Justin…**_

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? La discussion est terminée, elle n'ira pas à Shibusen! argumenta Mellye alors que Justin refermait doucement la porte de leur chambre.

— Je change de stratégie. Dis « oui ».

— Non.

— Dis « oui », insista calmement Justin en la reculant avec douceur vers le mur.

— Non!

Justin s'approcha lentement d'elle et colla son front sur le sien. Puis, il prit les mains de Mellye pour les immobiliser de chaque côté de son corps avec douceur. Un frisson parcourra le corps de Mellye. C'était sa faiblesse. Elle adorait que son Petit Prieur l'étreigne comme il le faisait. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration et tout son corps se presser contre elle. Lentement, Justin l'embrassa et dirigea ses baisers dans son cou et lui susurra un léger « Dis oui ». Mellye se surprit à rire tendrement.

— Je sais ce que tu veux faire _Blondinet_ et ça ne fonctionnera pas, murmura-t-elle tendrement alors que Justin continuait ses petits baisers.

— Oh non, _Biquette_… Tu vas me le dire ce « oui », répliqua-t-il avec tendresse tout près de son oreille.

Son excitation monta en flèche lorsque Justin la souleva pour l'appuyer sur le mur et reprendre ses baisers passionnels. Certaine de gagner, Mellye se donnait au jeu et répondait à tous ses baisers.

Au bout d'un moment, Justin la déplaça dans ses bras pour l'amener dans leur lit. En seulement quelques secondes, il avait transformé quelques doigts en lame tranchante pour découper stratégiquement, et sans la blesser, tous ses vêtements pour la mettre nue.

— Tu vas me coûter une fortune si tu continues de faire ça avec tous mes vêtements chaque fois que tu as envie de moi.

Justin eut un petit rire moqueur. Il se fichait éperdument de déchirer tous ses vêtements et qu'elle dilapide sa fortune pour s'en acheter des neufs.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore entendu dire « oui », susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Mellye lui lança un sourire moqueur à son tour. Ça n'arriverait pas de sitôt. Elle aurait droit à tout son plaisir avant qu'elle ne cède. Elle n'avait qu'à gémir et prononcer son prénom après tout. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'il avait fouillé son intimité avec sa langue pendant de nombreuses minutes. Elle fût toutefois moins sûre de gagner lorsqu'il la pénétra. Il se montrait toujours insistant en disant de temps à autre « Dis oui ». Et chaque fois, elle répondait « non » entre deux plaintes de plaisir. Elle en oublia même quelle était l'origine de cette demande pour qu'elle dise ce mot de trois lettres à tout prix. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entreprit de plus vigoureux mouvements de va-et-vient qu'elle sût que, ni ses gémissements ni son prénom ou tous ses autres titres ou surnoms, ne seraient suffisants. Ses mains s'étaient alors crispées sur les draps avec force. Elle flancha en lâchant un subtil « oui » d'une voix empreinte de désir. Justin eut un léger rire avant d'embrasser sa partenaire et de continuer de lui faire l'amour passionnément. Il avait gagné…

_**Dans la chambre de Tsih…**_

Seule, Tsih broyait du noir dans sa chambre. Son chat Cahzim était à ses côtés et tentait vainement de réclamer des caresses de sa maîtresse. Elle avait attendu de longues minutes devant la chambre de sa tante en espérant que leur porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Elle avait vainement tenté de forcer la porte pour y entrer. Et aucun résultat lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La chambre de sa tante avait été ensorcelée des centaines d'années auparavant afin qu'aucun démon ne puisse y entrer ou même l'espionner. Attristée, Tsih s'était dirigée vers sa propre chambre. Elle avait attendu patiemment toute la journée que l'on vienne lui annoncer qu'elle irait étudier à Shibusen. Et personne n'était venu. Son rêve était anéanti. Elle n'eut même pas le cœur de répondre au démon qui cognait à sa porte. Surement quelqu'un qui venait lui porter son repas du soir. Hé bien, il n'avait qu'à le laisser au pied de sa porte, à côté de son repas du midi!

La porte grinça quelque peu et laissa entrevoir sa tante Mellye et Justin. Tsih les regarda tristement. Mellye semblait plus ou moins contrariée, alors que Justin arborait un petit sourire en coin. Tsih remarqua que Mellye avait changé de vêtements alors que Justin avait conservé les siens. Ils avaient encore passé du bon temps ensemble.

— C'est d'accord, maugréa Mellye avec une pointe de contrariété.

Tsih n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa tante venait-elle tout juste d'accepter!? Tous ses espoirs et ses rêves venaient soudainement de renaître. Elle irait à Shibusen! Et son rêve se réaliserait. Elle se trouverait une arme démoniaque aussi forte que Justin et combattrait le mal! Tsih hurla de joie et se leva subitement pour sauter à pieds joints sur le lit, faisant fuir son chat. Justin, quant à lui, eut un petit rire.

— À une seule condition! s'exclama Mellye d'une voix forte pour enterrer les cris de joie de sa nièce.

Tsih s'arrêta subitement de sauter du lit pour écouter sa tante.

— Si tu brises _quoi que ce soit _à Shibusen _ou_ dans Death City pendant ton séjour, _tu_ vas payer pour les dégâts que tu auras causés avec _ton _argent de poche, déclara Mellye sur un ton sévère.

Un sourire ravi se détacha sur le visage de Tsih plus grand que le précédent. Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris et recommença à sauter sur son lit en hurlant « OUI! ».

— Bien! reprit Mellye. Mange maintenant. On m'a dit que tu n'as rien avalé aujourd'hui. Après, tu te mettras au lit. Nous commencerons tes bagages demain.

En un bond, Tsih sauta sur le sol et fonça dans les bras ses parents adoptifs pour les remercier avant de courir dans les couloirs du manoir, Cahzim sur ses talons, en criant à tue-tête à qui voulait l'entendre : « J'vais à Shibusen! ».

Devant cette scène, Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire tendrement. Le manoir serait désormais invivable jusqu'à son départ.

— Je le regrette déjà, dit Mellye avec une pointe de découragement dans sa voix.

Justin lui accorda un léger baiser sur la joue pour la rassurer. Après avoir mangé comme un ogre, Tsih retourna à sa chambre et se mit au lit avec la seule pensée : celle que d'ici quelques jours, elle étudierait à Shibusen.

* * *

**Merci de me lire et à bientôt!**


	4. Retour à Death City

**Voici le troisième chapitre. Justin, Mellye et Tsih sont désormais de retour à Death City et ils feront la rencontre d'anciens compagnons... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Quelque part dans Death City…**_

Tsih n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Death City se dressait devant elle comme une oasis dans le désert du Nevada. Et à son sommet se trouvait Shibusen, l'école où elle étudierait. N'ayant vu que l'infirmerie et la Death Room, elle mourrait d'envie de découvrir l'Institut dans tous ses recoins. Tsih s'émerveilla de l'animosité qui régnait en ville. Même Mellye et Justin remarquèrent à quel point l'achalandage était différent de ce qu'ils avaient connu. Pourtant, certains regards méfiants s'attardaient sur eux. Tsih n'en fit pas de cas et continua de s'émerveiller. Ils firent un détour par la petite église baroque. Après que Tsih eut prononcé une courte prière, Justin s'étonna qu'elle puisse entrer dans l'église sans problème.

— Tu te souviens de l'histoire du Fondateur de la maison Daemonheart?

— Ton ancêtre Amès Daemonheart? Bien sûr. Il a quitté le monde des démons pour vivre avec les Humains et leur venir en aide. Et puis, sa fille unique est morte lors d'un conflit. Un ange, qui est en fait ta mère, lui est apparu et accepta de faire passer son âme innocente pour le repos éternel. En échange, ton ancêtre devait continuer d'aider les Humains, être médiateur entre les anges et les démons et bla-bla-bla, récita-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Mellye afficha un léger grognement à la seconde où il dit ces derniers mots.

— Oui. Ma mère et lui ont passé un contrat. Pour entrer dans un lieu saint, ils doivent prononcer une prière à l'adresse du Fondateur avant d'entrer. De l'au-delà, le Fondateur sait si tu es sincère ou pas. S'il y a mensonge, le démon brûle et retourne dans la Géhenne.

— Oh, je vois. Ça explique pourquoi Kel'eth ne pouvait pas entrer dans la cathédrale le soir où il nous a attaqués. Il ne voulait pas se donner la peine de faire une prière, puisqu'il mentait. Par contre, ça n'explique pas la petite fille qui s'était faite possédée?

— Le contrat ne concerne que les descendants du Fondateur. Les autres, comme mes cousins Sam ou Amaimon peuvent entrer sans problème, répondit sa partenaire.

Tsih contempla longuement les fresques de l'église baroque. Elle était prête à dire que cette église était cent fois plus belle que la salle de prière de sa tante. Ils trouvèrent le révérend Cole dont le visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut les trois visiteurs.

— Mellye! Justin! Et Tsih, c'est bien ça? Quel bonheur de vous revoir tous les trois! Bonté Divine! Justin, tu as encore grandi et tu restes toujours aussi maigre. Tu manges tes trois repas par jour j'espère? s'exclama le révérend Cole tout en les accueillant chaleureusement.

— Bonjour mon Père, salua Justin.

— Nom de Dieu! Ta voix a mué en à peine quelques semaines! s'exclama le révérend totalement surpris par le ton un peu plus grave de la voix de Justin.

Lorsque vint le tour de Mellye, le révérend joignit ses mains et les amena à son front pour lui témoigner sa sincérité. Il en fit de même avec Tsih. Il conservait toujours cette tradition de salutation chez les démons.

— Je viens à Shibusen! annonça fièrement Tsih malgré son fort accent après avoir salué le vieux prêtre.

— Oh! Je vois que tu as beaucoup appris la langue des Humains, remarqua le vieux révérend.

— J'happ-rends avec Justin.

Un sourire illumina le visage du révérend. Puis, Mellye entraîna Tsih vers la nef afin d'allumer un cierge à la mémoire de la mère de Mellye. Le révérend Cole et Justin les regardèrent s'éloigner.

— Mellye s'inquiète pour elle. Vous savez, Shibusen…, commença Justin d'un ton bas.

— Oui, je comprends tout à fait son point de vue, coupa le vieux prêtre d'un ton tout aussi bas et en hochant la tête. Et toi? Comment vas-tu?

Ces derniers mots lui allaient droit au cœur. C'était à peine s'il faisait vibrer son âme entière. Secoué par cette sensation, Justin sourit légèrement.

— Beaucoup mieux.

Ravi d'entendre ces quelques mots, le révérend Cole serra Justin dans ses bras une seconde fois en constatant encore sa taille et le nouveau timbre de sa voix. Puis, ils observèrent Mellye et Tsih qui continuaient de méditer pendant un moment devant le cierge allumé.

— J'espère bien que tu me rendras visite Tsih, demanda le révérend Cole dès qu'ils revinrent vers eux.

— Promis! jura Tsih en joignant ses mains à celle du révérend pour ensuite les amener à son front.

Le révérend Cole lança un clin d'œil en direction de Mellye, lui signifiant qu'il veillerait sur Tsih dans la mesure de ses moyens. À ce petit signe, Mellye afficha un petit sourire discret avant de poursuivre leur route vers Shibusen.

* * *

_**Face aux escaliers menant à Shibusen**_

Tsih restait bouche bée devant cet escalier monstrueux qui semblait vouloir ne jamais se terminer.

— Je dois monter tout ça!? parvint-elle à dire.

— Ça fait partie de ton entraînement à Shibusen. Tu devras le faire tous les jours, répondit Justin.

— Tu les faire à pied tante Mel?

— « Tu les _as faits _à pied_ »,_ Tsih… Bien sûr! À chaque fois, dit-elle en commençant l'ascension de ces interminables marches avec son Petit Prieur.

En plus de son sac à dos, Tsih avait amené une petite valise sur laquelle son chat Cahzim se léchait les pattes. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Si monter cet escalier était ce qu'il fallait pour devenir aussi forte que ses parents adoptifs, elle en viendrait à bout!

— Allez Cahzim! dit-elle avec courage dans sa langue en prenant sa valise pour débuter l'ascension des marches à son tour.

* * *

_**Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quelque part dans les escaliers de Shibusen…**_

Soufflant comme un bœuf, Tsih s'effondra de fatigue. Qu'on la laisse mourir d'épuisement ici sous le soleil de plomb qui se marrait d'elle! Jamais elle ne parviendrait à monter cet escalier jusqu'au moment où Justin la taquina en lui indiquant « Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'arrêter au dernier pallier _mini-biquette_!? ». Piquée au vif, Tsih fonça à toute vitesse vers le sommet, son chat sur ses talons. Au diable cette foutue valise!

L'école se dressait devant elle. Elle cligna des yeux pour être certaine de ne pas rêver. Elle était véritablement à Shibusen!

— Retourne-toi. La vue est bien meilleure, lança Mellye lorsqu'elle atteint le sommet, son partenaire et elle traînant sa valise.

Tsih se retourna et découvrit avec stupéfaction le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Shibusen surplombait entièrement la ville située en contrebas. Toute souriante, Tsih approuvait; c'était indéniablement une superbe vue! Mellye regarda également la vue pendant un court instant. Et dire qu'elle était dans une rage inextricable lorsqu'elle était venue ici la première fois.

— Bienvenue à Shibusen, dit une voix derrière eux.

Enveloppé dans sa cape noire de Shinigami, Kid s'était déplacé en personne pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle portait des lunettes », constata Kid.

À ce commentaire, Tsih porta machinalement sa main à ses lunettes noires au look carré arrondi pour les ajuster.

— C'est seulement pour ne pas foutre la trouille à tout le monde avec ses yeux de démons, précisa sa tante.

Bon nombre de démons avaient recours à ces verres spécialement conçus pour les démons qui voulaient passer inaperçus chez les Humains. Les verres ensorcelés donnaient l'illusion d'optique d'avoir la pupille d'un être humain plutôt que celle en forme d'amande typique des démons.

— Les animaux ne sont pas acceptés, dit-il en pointant le chat près de Tsih.

— Le chat fait partie du contrat, déclara Mellye sur un ton catégorique. Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste discret.

Cahzim miaula en se frôlant sur la jambe de Tsih. Kid sembla un peu déconcerté, mais accepta. Justin proposa de faire visiter la ville à Tsih pendant que Mellye règlerait les derniers détails. Ils se rejoindraient au dortoir des filles en ville. Tsih signifia son découragement avec un long soupir bruyant. Elle venait tout juste de gravir toutes ces marches avec la valise pour se faire dire qu'elle les redescendrait aussitôt. Kid jeta un regard méfiant à Justin. Celui-ci s'immobilisa, ne sachant que faire.

— Relax Kid. Il va tuer personne, grommela Mellye pour ajouter au malaise grandissant.

— Allez! Allez! Je veux voir la ville! insista Tsih en tirant sur le bras de Justin avec empressement.

Justin regarda Tsih, puis adressa un sourire à sa partenaire pour lui signifier subtilement que tout irait bien. Dans un dernier « au revoir », ils partirent.

* * *

_**Quelque part dans la ville de Death City…**_

Toujours aussi émerveillée, Tsih accompagnait Justin dans les rues de Death City. C'est à peine si elle s'arrêtait devant toutes les boutiques.

— Allez viens Tsih. Tu auras tout le temps de visiter la ville durant ton séjour.

— T'as dit à tante Mel que tu me faire vi-si-ter la ville.

— C'est « ferai ». Oui, mais tu dois m'aider pour quelque chose avant, annonça Justin.

Intriguée par la demande, Tsih accepta. Même si Justin ne mentait jamais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se murer dans le silence lorsqu'il en avait envie. Il avait certainement une idée derrière la tête. Elle comprit dès lors son idée lorsqu'il l'amena dans une bijouterie.

— Tu vas ma-rier Tante Mel!? s'exclama Tsih folle de joie.

Justin sourit.

— Pas tout de suite. Ce sera une surprise bien plus tard. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire, avertit Justin. Tu veux bien m'aider à lui trouver une alliance qu'elle va aimer?

Tsih afficha son plus beau sourire et accepta. Satisfaits de leurs achats, ils marchèrent ensuite dans Death City pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Au passage, Justin lui indiquait quelles rues prendre pour se rendre à des endroits stratégiques de la ville. Il lui indiqua même un petit restaurant; celui-là même où Mellye et lui avaient mangé un soir.

Les rues étaient toujours aussi animées. Cependant, les regards des passants s'accentuaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Non pas sur elle. Sur Justin. Même s'il ne portait plus son accoutrement de prêtre, les gens le reconnaissaient. Il avait tout de même été recherché pendant des mois après sa défection de Shibusen pour Asura. Désormais, les gens le dévisageaient. L'un d'entre eux cracha sur le sol à sa vue.

— Traître! s'exclama une femme.

Le cœur de Tsih s'arrêta lorsqu'un autre prit une bouteille en verre et la lança en leur direction. D'un geste vif, Justin fit apparaître sa lame sur son bras pour parer la bouteille. Celle-ci explosa au contact de la lame, répandant du verre brisé sur le sol. Un éclat fit une entaille tout près de l'œil droit de Justin.

Tsih était dévastée. Elle qui était si heureuse de venir à Shibusen et d'y découvrir la ville, elle vivait à présent un cauchemar. Justin l'entraîna dans une nouvelle ruelle. Frustrée, Tsih se défit de la main de Justin.

— Lâche-moi! s'exclama-t-elle dans la langue des Humains. Je vais régler leur compte! continua-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

— Pas ici Tsih! rispota sévèrement Justin.

Devant le ton brutal de Justin, Tsih devint silencieuse. Il lui arrivait rarement de hausser le ton, mais quand cela arrivait, cela le rendait terrifiant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle s'agenouilla sur le sol. Voyant qu'il l'avait blessée involontairement, Justin s'agenouilla à son tour. « Pardonne-moi Tsih. Je ne voulais pas te blesser », s'excusa Justin.

Tsih essuya des larmes qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux. Elle observa Justin. Son regard était triste. Et la blessure près de son œil le rendait plus maussade encore. Elle sortit son chapelet et s'apprêta à lever sa main vers sa blessure quand Justin l'arrêta. Celle-ci se refermait déjà à vue d'œil.

— Pourquoi y sont méchants avec toi? T'es pas un traî-te!

— On dit « traître ». Tu sais ce que j'ai fait…

— Le Dieu de la Mort t'as par-donné! coupa Tsih avec une pointe d'indignation.

— Non, Tsih. J'ai choisi l'exil. C'est différent.

Justin se rappela le jour où il avait quitté Death City en compagnie de Mellye. Elle avait insisté pour revenir au manoir par elle-même au lieu de revenir via un portail démoniaque. « Une belle façon de savoir que tu reviens réellement chez toi », avait-elle dit.

L'aéroport et le vol n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Même avec tous les documents officiels, ils avaient eu des problèmes avec les autorités. Leur fichier continuait d'afficher Justin comme une arme démoniaque criminelle et extrêmement dangereuse. Après avoir passé dans le détecteur de métal – où il avait sonné —, on l'avait attaché aux pieds et aux mains en plus de lui assigner une demi-douzaine de gardes pour l'escorter. Les gardes n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui. Même s'il était demeuré calme – sur ordre de Mellye –, ses menottes étaient trop serrées, il avait été insulté et brutalisé à quelques reprises. Toute cette mise en scène avait attiré les regards dans l'aéroport.

Mellye avait aussi eu droit à des commentaires dégradants de la part des gardes. Certains étaient d'une telle vulgarité que Justin les aurait volontiers exécutés si sa Déesse lui en avait donné l'ordre. Contre toute attente, Mellye avait gardé son calme, même si Justin y avait quand même décelé chez elle une irritation mêlée à des envies de meurtres. Au lieu de céder aux provocations, Mellye avait invoqué un téléphone portable et avait passé un appel tout en prenant soin de parler dans sa langue démoniaque. À voir son sourire faussement radieux, elle leur préparait un sale coup.

À peine embarqués dans l'avion, on avisa les gardes que leurs services n'étaient plus requis. L'instant suivant, Justin était libéré de ses entraves. Puis, Mellye avait ajouté d'un ton las et indifférent : « Foutez-moi ces crétins à la porte ». Justin s'était enquis de savoir comment elle avait réussi ce tour de force avec un seul appel. Elle lui avait alors répondu que feu Maître Shinigami lui avait parlé du problème d'acceptation des armes dans le Monde, et plus précisément des abus perpétrés dans les aéroports et les compagnies aériennes. Elle avait donc acheté l'aéroport, la compagnie aérienne et venait de licencier les gardes.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était plutôt difficile pour Mellye d'acheter la ville de Death City et d'expulser les fauteurs de trouble… Tsih se renfrogna.

— Je veux pas rester ici si y sont tous méchants.

— Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Tu connais beaucoup de personnes à Shibusen qui ne sont pas méchantes. Tu te souviens?

Tsih se remémora le jour où elle était venue en compagnie de Nelith à la piscine de Shibusen. Non, ils n'étaient pas tous méchants.

— C'est toi qui devras montrer à ces gens que les armes démoniaques ne sont pas dangereuses. Tu dois faire le bien et aider les armes comme moi. Tu comprends? expliqua calmement Justin.

Tsih hocha la tête. Elle suivrait son conseil du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Heureux de l'avoir convaincue, Justin sourit et la releva. Elle secoua ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière du sol. Ils devraient se hâter d'aller au dortoir des filles.

Mellye les attendait déjà depuis un bon moment en face du dortoir. À leur vue, elle leur adressa un sourire. Au premier regard, Justin sut qu'elle était soucieuse. Pourtant, elle n'en laisserait rien paraître devant Tsih.

— Alors? C'était bien cette visite? demanda-t-elle.

Justin se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire au lieu de parler.

— On parle dehors ville, formula-t-il maladroitement en langue démoniaque tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret autour de lui.

— On parlera à l'extérieur de la ville, corrigea Tsih fièrement en langue démoniaque.

Pour une fois qu'elle jouait au professeur! Mellye hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers sa fille adoptive.

— Tu n'as rien oublié? demanda-t-elle.

— Non.

— Tes lunettes?

— J'ai tous les jours, rassura Tsih.

— On dit « Je les mets tous les jours », corrigea Mellye. Bon. Allez, donne-moi un câlin.

Puis, Tsih étreignit sa tante. Une fois de plus selon leur tradition, ils prirent leurs mains et les joignirent à leur front à tour de rôle. « Tu as un nouveau nom de famille pour ton séjour. Ça t'évitera des problèmes. C'est Sutherland. Tu sais, ce sont les Humains qui habitent près du manoir », expliqua Mellye. Tsih hocha la tête. « Allez, un dernier câlin. Sois discrète comme tu le fais toujours. Et n'oublie pas. Si tu vois Excalibur : fuis », conseilla Mellye.

Tsih hocha à nouveau la tête d'un air confiant. Dans un dernier au revoir, Tsih enlaça Justin. Celui-ci la serra un peu plus fort avant de prendre ses mains et de les joindre à son front. Tsih leur lança un dernier sourire, puis fût prise en charge par l'étrange femme prénommée Miss Misery. Mellye soupira. Le mot « étrange » était faible… « Cinglée » était plutôt le mot juste.

* * *

_**Dans le désert du Nevada non loin de Death City…**_

Death City se trouvait bien loin et s'enveloppait graduellement dans un nuage de poussière causée par le désert. Justin lui raconta l'altercation avec quelques citoyens, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient entrés dans une bijouterie pour s'y procurer des alliances. Ça, il garderait le secret encore un peu… Au terme du récit, Mellye réfléchit en jouant dans le sable avec son pied.

— J'étais à un cheveu de retirer Tsih de l'école...

— Tu l'aurais véritablement déçue si tu avais fait ça.

— La population m'accuse d'avoir fait pression sur le Dieu de la Mort pour que tu ne sois pas exécuté. Et dire que c'est Marie qui l'ait fait changer d'avis.

— Ça explique les regards, déclara Justin.

Mellye hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait ressenti les nombreux regards sur eux. Pire, elle avait ressenti leurs longueurs d'âme remplie de haine et de dégoût à leur passage. De plus, la paix avec les sorcières demeurait fragile. Justin observa Mellye un instant.

— Tu veux surveiller Tsih?

— Non. Je briserai sa confiance si je faisais une telle chose.

— Tsih aurait dû conserver son véritable nom de famille. Déjà qu'elle devra un jour avouer qu'elle est une démone. Tout ça va lui causer des problèmes si elle se trouve un partenaire. Une relation meister-arme basée sur un mensonge ne fonctionne jamais.

— Quelque chose me disait que je devais le faire.

Justin reporta son regard vers Death City qui trônait au loin comme une oasis dans le désert.

— J'espère que ton instinct est bon, car j'ai bien l'intention qu'elle continue d'étudier à Shibusen si elle aime ça.

Mellye toisa Justin. Ils auraient un sérieux bras de fer à ce sujet au cours des prochains mois.

— Je connais ta tactique, Petit Prieur. Tu n'arriveras plus à tes fins maintenant.

Justin eut un léger rire et s'approcha de sa partenaire pour lui ravir un baiser.

— Mais j'aime tellement ça quand tu flanches, Biquette. Surtout quand tu le fais en gémissant, s'excusa Justin avec un sourire taquin.

Ce fut au tour de Mellye de rire avec douceur.

— J'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Justin eut un nouveau sourire. Quelque chose lui disait que Mellye l'aguichait volontairement avec ces mots, car elle n'avait pas précisé ce qu'elle voulait faire de ses nuits…

— Tu as raison. Nous devons continuer de nous s'entraîner. Et maintenant que _mini-biquette_ est à l'école et ne nous espionne plus durant nos entraînements, je vais t'enseigner des techniques bien plus poussées pour la synchronisation et la résonnance.

Mellye s'écria de joie. Le programme des prochains mois s'annoncerait plus qu'intéressant.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, au dortoir des filles…**_

Tsih fut accueillie dans le dortoir des filles par une étrange fillette : Kana. Elle lui avait tiré la carte de l'étoile et de la roue de fortune de son jeu de tarot. De bons présages. Tout indiquait qu'elle trouverait un partenaire et réaliserait son rêve. Elle s'installa dans une chambre et défit sa valise. Elle observa la Lune noire; endroit où le Grand Dévoreur était scellé pour le moment. Tsih sourit. Un jour ou l'autre, Asura se libérerait de sa prison. D'ici là, elle faisait comme ses parents adoptifs et comme tous les autres au manoir et à Shibusen, ils s'entraîneraient en attendant ce jour. L'heure du couvre-feu sonna et Tsih se mit au lit. Cahzim se roula en boule à ses côtés et se mit à ronronner. Décidément, ils étaient tous les deux très impatients de débuter leur première journée à Shibusen.

* * *

**Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre! :)**


	5. Première journée à Shibusen

**Voici le quatrième chapitre (qui est très court!)! Que réserve la première journée de classe à Shibusen au personnage de Tsih? Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans la salle de classe de Shibusen…**_

Tsih était la première arrivée dans la classe. Un zombie bleu l'accueillit. Elle le trouvait rigolo avec ses dents de hamster. Après avoir épinglé fièrement sa petite étiquette de « meister », elle attendit patiemment les autres élèves. Chaque fois qu'un élève entrait, elle se présentait poliment, avec son faux nom de famille, comme sa tante lui avait appris maintes fois. Cependant, bon nombre d'entre eux l'ignoraient superbement, la trouvant même étrange. Qu'est-ce qui clochait? C'était pourtant les bons mots qu'elle avait dits. Et elle avait été très polie avec eux. Toutefois, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ses lunettes! Le sort d'illusion fonctionnait-il réellement? Tsih regarda Cahzim à ses pieds.

— Cahzim. Comment sont mes yeux? chuchota Tsih dans sa langue.

Le chat l'observa un court instant, puis continua sa toilette. Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas la cause de ce comportement. Le zombie bleu, dénommé Sid, salua les étudiants de la classe. Tsih releva la tête d'un trait. Le cours débutait enfin!

Au terme du cours, elle devait déjà penser à se trouver un partenaire. Tsih regarda les élèves sortir de la classe un à un. Bon nombre d'entre eux semblaient déjà avoir trouvé un partenaire. Un peu triste de ne pas avoir trouvé de partenaire dès le premier jour, Tsih décida de rendre visite au révérend Cole pour se changer les idées.

— Bonjour Tsih. Comment s'est passée ta première journée à Shibusen? avait demandé le vieux prêtre. Tu as aimé?

Tsih acquiesça en masquant sa tristesse de ne pas avoir trouvé de partenaire. Le vieux révérend sembla détecter sa préoccupation.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu trouveras un partenaire dans tes autres cours qui reconnaîtra tes qualités. J'en suis sûr! dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Ayant repris confiance, Tsih sourit et salua le révérend. Kana lui avait tout de même tiré les cartes de l'étoile et de la roue de fortune. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre espoir aussi facilement. Elle retournerait au dortoir et débuterait son étude et ses devoirs.

* * *

**Merci et à bientôt! **


	6. La retenue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Voici la suite des aventures du personnage de Tsih. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans la classe pour le volet pratique…**_

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient groupés par deux. L'arme devait se transformer et ils devaient apprendre à reconnaître leurs longueurs d'âme. Tsih avait fait ses lectures, non sans difficulté. Elle devait constamment recourir à un dictionnaire pour traduire certains mots. Par chance, tante Mellye avait demandé à Paym, la traductrice au manoir, de créer un petit dictionnaire de poche. Justin avait participé en donnant quelques termes indispensables à son apprentissage.

Le volet pratique était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Surtout avec le partenaire qu'elle avait! Peter Schnabel; une arme démoniaque d'origine suisse capable de se transformer en fléau d'armes et élève à Shibusen depuis un an. Le professeur Sid lui avait dit qu'il pourrait suivre un cursus spécifique en classe EAT pour devenir une arme autonome, s'il arrivait avant tout se transformer entièrement et à faire apparaître des piques sur la boule d'acier. Depuis, cette simple remarque avait accentué son côté vantard et il refusait qu'un meister lui vienne en aide lorsqu'arrivaient les exercices pratiques.

Une fureur s'installait sournoisement en elle. Peter ne cessait de la traiter comme une gamine depuis le début et la considérait comme la dernière des arriérées. Son calvaire avait commencé à la seconde où elle avait dit son prénom.

— Tsih? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom stupide!? Et c'est quoi cet accent bizarre? Tu viens d'où? demanda l'arme démoniaque sur un ton méprisant.

Tsih s'apprêta à répondre, avant d'être arrêté par Sid.

— Hé vous deux! Cessez de parler et entraînez-vous! aboya-t-il.

— C'est de sa faute professeur Sid, menti Peter. Elle m'empêche de me concentrer avec toutes ses questions.

— Tsih-endah Sutherland! Concentre-toi! ordonna Sid à son endroit.

Estomaquée de cette traîtrise, Tsih s'indigna en plaidant sa version des faits. Déjà qu'elle grimaçait au fait que le professeur l'avait appelé par son prénom complet qu'elle détestait tant. Sid refusa de l'entendre. Alors que le professeur s'éloignait, Tsih lança un regard féroce en direction de l'arme démoniaque. Ce dernier la narguait d'un sourire.

— Boulet, dit l'arme démoniaque tout bas.

Un peu plus loin, une autre équipe fut prise d'un fou rire silencieux. Tsih entendit Cahzim gronder pour défendre sa maîtresse. Sa colère grimpa en flèche alors qu'elle imaginait le pire moyen de le faire souffrir. Elle voulait lui faire payer de s'en être prise à elle; une princesse d'une prestigieuse maison démoniaque. Tsih poussa violemment l'arme démoniaque. À la seconde où elle toucha l'arme démoniaque, celle-ci reçut une puissante onde de choc qui le projeta sur le sol. À présent, il hurlait sa souffrance en se tordant sur le sol. De petits éclairs apparaissaient de temps à autre. Heureuse du sort son partenaire, elle lui lança un horrible sourire.

— Tsih-endah Sutherland! s'écria Sid en colère en accourant vers l'élève étendu sur le sol. C'est la retenue pour toi ce soir!

— Va chier! s'exclama fortement Tsih au professeur Sid.

Frustrée, elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe avant de claquer la porte violemment.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de prière de Mellye au manoir Daemonheart… **_

Pour une énième fois, Mellye s'évanouissait sous l'effet de la prière de Justin. Il l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Elle avait certes fait beaucoup de progrès, mais il restait du chemin à faire. Justin ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'âme de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

_**Dimension spirituelle de l'âme de Mellye…**_

Il poussa la porte qui menait à l'immense bibliothèque; la dimension spirituelle de l'âme de Mellye. Sa bien-aimée était étendue sur son lit antique romain, observant de manière hypnotique le feu dans la cheminée.

— Concentre-toi, dit le Petit Prieur un peu ennuyé alors qu'il réveillait doucement sa partenaire.

Sortant d'une longue période de transe, celle-ci détacha son regard du feu brûlant dans l'âtre et se releva avec une pointe d'exaspération.

— C'est ce que je fais, répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation bien sentie.

Mellye grogna de mécontentement et passa une main sur son visage visiblement exaspérée elle aussi de ses échecs répétitifs.

* * *

_**Dans la salle de prière de Mellye…**_

Mellye ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Justin ne se surprit même pas de cette décision, même s'il était plus de 22 h. Elle était d'une nature persévérante et, tout comme lui, avait été entraînée au combat depuis le tout jeune âge.

— C'est étrange, dit-elle après un moment.

— Quoi donc? demanda Justin.

— Que Tsih ne soit pas là, répondit Mellye.

Justin réfléchit un instant. Sa partenaire avait raison. Le manoir regorgeait d'un silence inhabituel depuis le départ de Tsih et bon nombre de démons s'ennuyaient d'elle et de la vie qu'elle apportait dans le manoir. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, convaincus que leur fille adoptive allait bien.

À leur nouvelle tentative, Mellye garda le contrôle quelques minutes avant de s'évanouir. Justin la rattrapa une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, il la réveilla d'un doux baiser et lui indiqua que l'entraînement était désormais terminé pour aujourd'hui. Elle était tellement magnifique à contempler. Justin en avait des papillons dans le ventre chaque fois. Mellye répondit à son baiser, mais elle en voulait plus.

— C'est un lieu sacré.

— C'est celui de ta Déesse, lui murmura-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Justin afficha un léger sourire, puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

— Ça me va alors…

Alors qu'ils commençaient à passer aux choses sérieuses, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Un serviteur encore… Mellye grogna et décida d'ignorer les coups. Elle prit le temps d'embrasser longuement Justin juste avant de renvoyer le serviteur. Malgré son ordre, les coups se faisaient plus insistants. Mellye se renfrogna un peu plus sous les légers ricanements de son Petit Prieur.

— On s'entraîne bordel! hurla-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent.

— Enfin…, soupira Mellye en reportant son attention sur son Petit Prieur.

Elle parla trop vite, car les coups à la porte reprirent. Pourtant, ce n'était plus de simples cognements. La personne semblait vouloir défoncer la porte.

— BARRE-TOI CONNARD OU JE T'EXÉCUTE! hurla Justin à son tour.

Voyant que les coups ne s'estompèrent pas, Justin, exaspéré, se leva.

— Par le Fondateur! Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans : Fous-nous la paix!? s'exclama Justin avec force alors qu'il se dirigeait pour aller ouvrir. Espèce d'imbéci… M. Daemonheart! J'ignorais que… Je… Je suis tellement désolé! Je croyais que…, s'exclama-t-il en tombant nez à nez avec son beau-père.

À cet instant, Mellye hurla de rire alors que Justin ne cessait de s'empêtrer dans ses excuses.

— Je te remercie de m'ouvrir Justin. Mellye, cesse de rire. Kid veut te parler à propos de Tsih.

Mellye cessa de rire instantanément pour arborer un air renfrogné.

* * *

_**Dans la salle du trône du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Mellye se présentait devant un grand miroir situé dans la salle du trône. Elle avait sermonné Kid sur le décalage horaire pendant un court moment. Le jeune Dieu de la Mort avait ignoré le sermon pour lui parler de Tsih. Justin écoutait en retrait. Le reflet de Kid, les bras croisés et visiblement exaspéré, apparaissait dans le miroir, alors qu'il expliquait la situation.

— … elle a envoyé paître Sid et écopé d'une retenue à son deuxième jour de classe! s'exclama Kid mi-furieux, mi-découragé.

Bouche bée, Mellye ne sembla pas trouver les mots pour répondre à Kid. Elle poussa un long soupir de désespoir et se massa le front. Même elle n'avait pas réalisé l'exploit d'être en retenue lors de son séjour à Shibusen!

— Elle te surpasse, commenta ironiquement Justin à voix basse.

Mellye adressa un regard agacé à son Petit Prieur pour le faire taire.

* * *

_**À la retenue…**_

Un étrange professeur aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes rondes, dénommé Franken Stein, était le responsable de la retenue. Tsih l'avait vu lorsqu'elle était venue à Shibusen en compagnie de Nelith. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop étrange. C'était comme s'il l'observait aux rayons X.

— Tiens donc. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Mellye accepterait de t'envoyer ici, déclara le professeur en l'observant. Comment va Justin?

Malaisée, Tsih passa rapidement devant lui. Elle s'était contentée de répondre seulement un « Bien » à sa question avant d'aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui dans la classe. Puis, elle décida d'ouvrir son livre et de commencer ses lectures et ses devoirs. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un jeune homme.

— Encore en retenue toi aussi? dit Stein désinvolte.

— Mouais…, marmonna le garçon lorsqu'il passait devant le professeur.

Tsih releva le nez de son livre et observa le nouveau venu. Ses cheveux châtains clairs cachaient ses yeux et il portait un énorme casque d'écoute à l'effigie de Shibusen. Ce garçon était vraiment mystérieux, si bien qu'elle avait peine à se concentrer sur ses lectures. Elle observait constamment du coin de l'œil le jeune homme. Une foule de questions lui venait en tête. Qu'avait-il fait pour être en retenue? Était-il dans la même classe que lui? Était-il une arme ou un meister?

À la fin de la retenue, Tsih rangea son livre alors que l'étudiant se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Elle comptait bien se précipiter vers ce garçon pour se présenter quand un nouveau professeur laissa passer l'étudiant avant d'entrer dans la classe. Elle reconnut Marie Mjölnir. Son ventre était beaucoup plus rond avec sa grossesse.

— Oh! Bonjour Tsih. Mais que fais-tu en retenue? demanda Marie.

Marie lui barrait la route avec sa seule chance de parler à ce mystérieux garçon. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance, elle abandonna l'idée. Il était étudiant à Shibusen, elle le retrouverait bien assez tôt!

* * *

**Merci et à bientôt! **


	7. Aaron

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! **

**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire! Tsih parviendra-t-elle à entrer en contact avec le mystérieux élève de la retenue?**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**À la cafétéria de Shibusen…**_

Ayant envoyé son partenaire, Peter Schnabel, à l'hôpital, Tsih formait un trio temporaire avec une autre équipe. Cependant, ils semblaient plutôt terrifiés d'être avec elle. Le moral de Tsih diminuait alors que tout le monde l'évitait.

Mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant et chaque fois qu'elle disposait d'un temps libre, elle cherchait le mystérieux garçon. Dans l'espoir de le rencontrer à nouveau, elle avait même participé aux activités sociales de Shibusen, notamment la Shibumesse à l'occasion du 31 octobre et de la fête d'Halloween. Le professeur Sid la pressait de se trouver un partenaire, si bien qu'il lui avait conseillé de participer au jeu « Tournez meisters! ». Tsih y avait participé, sans franc succès d'ailleurs, car personne n'avait d'atomes crochus avec elle… Aucun d'entre eux ne l'intéressait. Seul ce mystérieux garçon de la retenue avait capté son attention. Et malheureusement, il demeurait introuvable.

Déçue que ses recherches n'aboutissent à rien même après quelques jours, elle s'était dirigée vers la cafétéria pour y prendre son repas du midi. Tout en jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette, Tsih commençait sérieusement à se demander si cet élève existait réellement. Ou alors, il était peut-être en mission? Puis, une idée la frappa! Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer ce détail? Le professeur Stein avait bien dit qu'il était _encore_ en retenue!

— Je devrais peut-être retourner en retenue? proposa Tsih à son chat dans sa langue.

Cahzim gronda quelque peu pour manifester son désaccord avant de continuer sa toilette.

— Tu as raison. Tante Mel ne serait pas contente, se ravisa la jeune démone.

La cafétéria était remplie d'une animation hors du commun aujourd'hui. Si bien qu'elle avait de la difficulté à réfléchir à trouver un moyen de retrouver le mystérieux élève. Elle reconnut la voix de Peter qui ressortait de la cacophonie. Ce crétin d'Humain avait eu son congé de l'hôpital et s'attaquait encore à plus faible que lui. Exaspérée, et incapable de se concentrer davantage, Tsih releva la tête pour trouver sa silhouette afin de lui rabattre son caquet. En quelques secondes seulement, Tsih lâcha sa fourchette et se leva.

— Viens, Cahzim, murmura Tsih dans sa langue. Je l'ai trouvé.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui qu'elle cherchait depuis des jours se trouvait là. À souffrir des railleries de l'autre imbécile.

— Alors crétin!? T'es pas encore foutu de faire quoi que ce soit après tout ce temps? Tu es pathétique! s'exclama la brute en jetant les livres de l'étudiant sur le sol.

Sans un mot, le mystérieux garçon se pencha pour les ramasser. Cependant, son tortionnaire donna un coup de pied pour éloigner davantage ses manuels scolaires.

— T'es sourd!?

— Mouais…, dit-il tout bas, ce qui eut pour effet de causer une hilarité générale.

— T'es le plus débile des NOT, railla Peter avant de s'esclaffer à nouveau devant le nouveau « Mouais » prononcé par sa victime.

D'un geste brusque, son tortionnaire lui arracha son casque d'écoute et poussa sa victime sur le sol.

— Il a de la gueule ton casque! Je vais le garder, s'exclama Peter en examinant le casque d'écoute.

— Il est pas à toi! s'exclama Tsih en se plaçant entre la brute et sa victime.

Le félin près de Tsih s'avança en grondant et en crachant. Si son ancien partenaire avait besoin d'une autre leçon, Tsih lui en donnerait une. Elle sortit de nulle part un poignard, causant la surprise de tous les spectateurs. Quelques-uns avaient murmuré « Sorcière ». Tsih le pointa vers la gorge de Peter en guise d'ultimatum. N'attendant que le signal d'attaque de sa maîtresse, Cahzim accentua ses grondements et arrondit son dos.

Peter défia Tsih du regard et hésita un court instant. Depuis qu'elle l'avait mis au tapis, il ruminait contre elle. Mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait la craindre. Et il y avait de quoi! Elle était trop bizarre. Trop inhumaine! Et c'était l'avis de beaucoup d'étudiants dans la classe NOT. Peter eut un petit rictus avant de laisser tomber le casque d'écoute sur le sol. Puis, il leva le pied pour le briser.

En quelques bonds, le chat tigré se précipita sur le casque d'écouteur pour s'enfuir avec. Déçu de ne pas avoir écrasé le casque d'écoute, Peter partit sans réclamer son dû. La foule s'était déjà dispersée, faute de combat. Tsih se retourna vers le jeune garçon encore sur le sol. Ce dernier ramassait ses affaires éparpillées. Quelques instants plus tard, Cahzim réapparaissait avec les écouteurs dans sa gueule. Tsih le tendit au jeune garçon.

— Tiens. C'est à toi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Mouais…, murmura l'étudiant en remettant le casque d'écoute sur ses oreilles.

Puis, il s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus sous le regard estomaqué de Tsih. Il ne l'avait même pas remerciée! Juste un « mouais » à peine murmuré! Tsih s'élança à ses trousses. Elle venait tout juste de le retrouver. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer.

— Hé! Attends! C'est quoi ton nom? Moi, c'est Tsih! s'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés.

— Mouais…

Il se fichait d'elle ou quoi? Même Justin n'en faisait pas tant que ça quand il décidait de l'ignorer!

— Tu sais dire un autre mot que « Mouais »? C'est pas ton nom! T'es une arme ou un meister? T'as un par-te-nair? T'es dans quelle classe?

Le garçon continua son chemin sans dire quoi que ce soit, laissant Tsih l'air pantois. Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait pour une première rencontre.

* * *

_**Dans la salle de classe…**_

Tsih se rendait à son cours de l'après-midi. Alors qu'elle attendait l'arrivée du professeur Sid, elle ressassait sans cesse sa première rencontre avec l'étrange élève. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal? Était-ce bien les bons mots qu'elle avait employés? L'avait-elle brusqué en le bombardant avec toutes ces questions qui la tiraillaient depuis des jours? Cahzim était d'humeur joueuse cet après-midi. Il ne cessait de lui donner des coups de patte et ça commençait à l'agacer. Furieuse, Tsih se pencha brusquement sous la table.

— Ça suffit Cahzim! s'écria-t-elle dans sa langue.

Son animal de compagnie la regarda et émit un faible miaulement.

— Un problème mademoiselle Sutherland? demanda Sid. _Mademoiselle Sutherland?_ Sid lança alors un couteau qui se planta près d'elle.

Tsih releva la tête soudainement. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait un faux nom de famille. La classe entière s'était tournée vers elle et le professeur Sid semblait attendre des explications. La gêne s'empara d'elle alors que les élèves de la classe émettaient quelques murmures à son endroit. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le professeur Sid était arrivé et avait débuté le cours depuis un moment. Cahzim n'avait fait que la ramené à l'ordre.

— Désolée… dit-elle sur un ton bas.

— Restez attentive ou c'est la retenue! avertit le zombie bleu.

Alors que Tsih ouvrait ses manuels hâtivement, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Le professeur Sid ouvrit la porte et laissa passer un étudiant. Tsih n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle rencontrait à nouveau l'étrange élève qu'elle venait tout juste de croiser ce midi. Tsih s'en voyait ravie intérieurement.

_Par pitié Fondateur, faites que ce soit une arme sans partenaire_, implora-t-elle silencieusement tout en croisant ses doigts sous la table.

Elle en avait marre d'être toute seule. Même si le cours avait repris, Tsih avait une fois de plus de la difficulté à se concentrer. Elle ne cessait d'observer le mystérieux élève. Dieu qu'elle attendait la partie pratique du cours avec impatience!

* * *

_**Dans la classe pour le volet pratique…**_

— Tsih. Aaron. Ensemble.

_Merci Fondateur!_ se réjouit Tsih en son for intérieur à la partie pratique.

C'était donc bel et bien une arme démoniaque! Tsih était aux anges. Elle avait enfin trouvé un partenaire et avait même su son prénom : Aaron. Restait à savoir quel type. Un poignard? Une épée? Une hache? Une arme à feu? Peut-être même un katana ou une de ces épées étranges que possédaient Nelith et Paym! Elle osa même espérer un court instant d'avoir en face d'elle un Tranche-Tête comme Justin.

— Bonjour Aaron! dit Tsih tout sourire et avec un engouement hors du commun. Moi, c'est Tsih! Et lui c'est Cahzim. C'est un chat protecteur. On fait é-qip! Tu me re-con-naître? dit-elle en formulant difficilement les derniers mots.

— Mouais…

Enfin un contact! Il devait simplement être timide.

— Assez parlé sinon c'est la retenue pour vous deux! Aaron, si tu ne viens pas au cours, j'espère que tu as tout de même fait des progrès, dit le professeur Sid avant d'aller à la rencontre d'étudiants requérant son aide.

À peine s'était-elle avancée pour débuter l'exercice qu'elle esquiva de justesse un bout de bois qui fonça dans sa direction. Même son chat avait sursauté. Aaron pouvait à peine se transformer. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, cela semblait involontaire. Maladroitement, Aaron avait reculé de quelques pas. C'était la règle pour les armes démoniaques afin d'éviter de blesser ou d'effrayer les gens autour d'eux.

Tsih reconnut son type d'arme. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé aux armes de jet. Un arc! C'était un arc à double courbure; une arme offensive puissante, solide et efficace. Tout ça était très intéressant. Elle s'imaginait déjà combattre à cheval ou encore enflammer ses flèches. Intriguée, Tsih s'approcha pour toucher le bout d'arc qui dépassait corps de son partenaire. Quelques rires vinrent à ses oreilles. Son ancien partenaire Peter avait observé la scène et pouffait de rire tout en prenant soin de garder un œil sur le professeur.

— De vrais idiots! commenta son ancien partenaire.

Tsih l'assassina du regard. Elle ne se laisserait pas insulter une fois de plus. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à lui lancer une réplique lorsqu'un poignard se ficha aux pieds de Peter. Le professeur Sid l'avait entendu et le condamnait à une retenue. Pour une fois qu'il écopait d'une sentence! Satisfaite de la vengeance, Tsih lui offrit un sourire goguenard, puis escorta Aaron à l'infirmerie.

* * *

_**À l'infirmerie…**_

Tsih écoutait secrètement le sermon de Sid qu'il déversait sur Aaron. Elle avait toujours été douée pour épier les gens.

—… Sois un peu sérieux Aaron et assiste aux cours. Allons! J'étais comme ça à ton âge. Tu as un examen crucial dans quelques semaines. Tu dois faire beaucoup plus de progrès si tu ne veux pas être recalé encore cette année…, expliqua Sid.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'écouter le sermon, Tsih se rappela le conseil de Justin : aide les autres! C'était l'occasion rêvée de les mettre en application. Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était précisément ce qu'elle devait faire avec Aaron.

* * *

Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire et à bientôt! :)


	8. La proposition

**Bonjour à vous lectrices et lecteurs!**

**Voici la suite de l'histoire. Il s'agit en fait d'un tout petit chapitre. Que fera Tsih pour aider Aaron? Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans les jardins de Shibusen…**_

Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de congé. Tsih se promenait dans les jardins de l'école et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'aider Aaron. Dès qu'elle avait entendu l'ultimatum du professeur Sid, elle avait révisé de plus belle dans l'espoir de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pourrait aussi mettre à profit tout ce qu'elle avait appris en observant secrètement les entraînements de sa tante Mellye et d'oncle Justin. Cahzim repéra un papillon et entama une partie de chasse. Un bruit derrière un bosquet attira l'attention du félin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle tout bas dans sa langue en s'accroupissant.

Cahzim émit un subtil miaulement avant de humer l'air et de disparaître dans le buisson. Intriguée, Tsih s'accroupit et suivit son animal. Il y avait une clairière illuminée par le soleil. Assis contre un arbre, elle y reconnut Aaron, écoutant sa musique.

L'arc démoniaque tourna la tête en leur direction. Démasquée et légèrement malaisée, Tsih sortit de sa cachette. Elle lui adressait un léger sourire réconfortant.

— Bonjour Aaron. Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle.

— Ça va.

Le cœur de Tsih se remplit de fierté et de joie. Elle qui croyait qu'il allait dire son éternel « Mouais ». Une opportunité en or se présentait devant elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de lui avouer qu'elle avait écouté le sermon que le professeur Sid lui avait donné.

— Je être ton partenaire et aider pour ton examen! s'exclama Tsih, résolue.

Même si ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux châtains, il sursauta légèrement, surpris de cette proposition. Tsih attendit patiemment sa réponse. Aaron détourna la tête et réfléchit.

— Allez! Allez! insista Tsih une fois de plus. On va se pra-ti-ker et tu vas réussir! Je te promets! renchérit-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse à le convaincre! Tsih lui prit les mains et les joignit à son front pour lui témoigner sa sincérité. Surpris et un peu étonné de cet étrange comportement, les mains d'Aaron tressaillirent, sans pourtant se désister. Elle faisait preuve d'un entêtement incroyable, alors que personne d'autre ne voulait de lui. Après tout, qui voulait d'une arme incapable de se transformer? Pire encore, qui voulait d'une arme capable de blesser son meister? Tsih lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « On commence! », dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

* * *

**Merci de me lire et à bientôt! :) **


	9. Excalibur

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! **

**Voici la suite des aventures de Tsih et d'Aaron. Aaron a accepté l'offre de Tsih afin qu'elle l'aide à réussir son examen et évite d'être recalé. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans les jardins de Shibusen…**_

Les semaines passèrent… Tsih et Aaron s'entraînèrent avec acharnement, passant de la théorie à la pratique successivement. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Ils s'étaient blessés à plusieurs reprises l'un l'autre. Pourtant, c'était nécessaire pour réussir. Tsih était d'une patience infinie avec lui. Malheureusement, c'était difficile pour elle de le conseiller, n'étant pas elle-même une arme démoniaque à la base. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils demeuraient – plus Aaron qu'elle-même — les pires élèves de la classe NOT. Dans la classe, les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train sur le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière suite aux altercations entre elle et Peter. Et puisqu'elle était en équipe avec Aaron, ont les appelaient désormais « La sorcière et le nul ».

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans cette petite clairière, Tsih et Aaron se donnaient rendez-vous chaque jour à une heure précise. Par le caractère isolé de ce coin des jardins de Shibusen, ils étaient à l'abri des regards et pouvaient ainsi se concentrer à fond sur leur entraînement. Aaron amorça sa transformation pour une énième fois. Tsih ferma les yeux et pria le Fondateur de toutes ses forces pour que cette tentative soit un succès. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle hurla de joie. Elle avait entre ses mains un magnifique arc.

— C'est super Aaron! T'as réussi! s'exclama Tsih en sautant de joie.

Leurs efforts étaient finalement récompensés! Mais serait-il capable de reproduire cet exploit le jour de l'examen? Il fallait y ajouter le stress d'être en présence du professeur Sid et du reste de la classe. Tsih s'émerveilla une fois de plus de l'apparence d'Aaron sous sa forme d'arc démoniaque. Bientôt, ce serait eux qui botteraient les fesses à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en eux ou qui les avaient ridiculisés. Tsih tira sur la corde et visa un tronc d'arbre non loin d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de flèche, mais peu lui importait. Avec le temps, elle parviendrait à le manier et être aussi talentueuse que sa tante. Aaron reprit sa forme humaine. Un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage. Il avait enfin réussi. Il leva la tête en direction de Tsih, qui lui rendait son sourire.

— Merci Tsih.

Tsih sourit, flattée par le compliment. Elle n'avait fait que suivre le conseil qu'oncle Justin lui avait donné; aide les autres. Rien de plus. Elle était très fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli, mais était persuadée que sa tante et son oncle le seraient tout autant! Pourtant, même si Aaron était heureux, il demeurait réticent à lui accorder sa confiance. Pour cause, Aaron ne parlait jamais beaucoup, même si elle faisait tout pour engager la conversation. Et Tsih n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le problème. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, car elle devrait éventuellement lui avouer qu'elle était une démone ainsi que son véritable nom de famille…

_**Dans la salle de classe…**_

Tsih et Aaron attendaient patiemment le début du cours quand un étrange personnage débarqua en clamant que c'était sa fête tous les jours et qu'il n'y avait rien de tel que de le célébrer en racontant les exploits de sa légende. Cahzim s'était agité, tournant autour de sa maîtresse et émettant de petits miaulements à répétition. Bien qu'elle le trouvait plutôt rigolo avec sa canne, son chapeau haut de forme ainsi que ses yeux de poissons morts, elle le reconnut instantanément.

**EXCALIBUR!**

Tante Mellye lui en avait fait une description fidèle, si bien que Tsih s'était véritablement demandée si cet étrange personnage existait réellement. Étonné que Tsih se cache discrètement sous son bureau, Aaron l'observa. Tsih s'affairait à dessiner hâtivement un pentacle sur le sol. Sa partenaire releva la tête en formulant à voix basse : « Fuir. »

En un jet de flammes, elle disparut instantanément en compagnie de son chat protecteur. Stupéfié, Aaron releva la tête et la chercha dans la classe. La classe se vidait à vue d'œil. Personne n'avait envie d'assister à cette séance de lecture de cinq heures. Il aperçut la tête du chat tigré à la porte. À son tour, Aaron se leva. Excalibur traitait d'imbéciles tous ceux qui partaient sans entendre le récit de sa légende. Cahzim guida Aaron jusqu'à un petit placard où Tsih s'était réfugiée.

— Comment ça peut-être ta fête… tous les jours!? s'écria Tsih complètement révoltée et dégoûtée.

Aaron haussa les épaules, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de sa cachette. Tsih l'observa. C'était la première fois qu'il lui tendait la main. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Aaron. Tsih lui rendit une fois de plus son sourire et lui prit la main. Ils retourneraient tous les deux dans les jardins de Shibusen.

* * *

**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'œil à ma première Fanfiction avec l'apparition d'Excalibur. **

**Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire et à bientôt! **


	10. Le secret

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Il y a un moment que je souhaitais publier la suite de l'histoire. La voici. Retrouvons donc Tsih et Aaron qui se sont enfuis à la suite de la visite surprise d'Excalibur. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans les jardins de Shibusen…**_

Cette fois-ci, ils prenaient une pause bien méritée! Assise sur le sol, Tsih caressait Cahzim alors qu'Aaron les regardait en silence.

— Je peux écouter s'il te plaît? demanda-t-elle poliment en pointant le casque d'écoute de son partenaire.

Aaron hésita, mais tendit ses écouteurs. Celle-ci s'empressa de mettre les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre la musique qui jouait dans son casque d'écoute. Elle ne comprenait que quelques mots dans la langue des Humains, mais elle aimait beaucoup le rythme. Après un moment, Tsih décrocha un sourire à l'attention de son partenaire.

— Cool! dit-elle en faisant décrocher un léger sourire à Aaron.

— C'est vrai que tu es une sorcière? demanda Aaron légèrement intrigué en reprenant son casque d'écoute.

Tsih s'attendait à cette question. Elle avait tout de même utilisé la magie en face d'Aaron pour échapper à Excalibur. De plus, Aaron avait entendu à quelques reprises son surnom de « Sorcière ». Elle se retrouvait coincée. Devait-elle lui avouer maintenant qu'elle était une démone au risque d'être rejetée? Aaron attendait patiemment sa réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche ne sachant que répondre. Elle fut toutefois arrêtée par des rires à leur attention.

— Voyez qui nous avons là! Le couple de nuls!

Cahzim gronda à la vue de la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers eux. Tsih se retrouvait une fois de plus devant Peter Schnabel; son ancien partenaire. Celui-ci avait transformé sa main pour être remplacé par une boule en acier reliée à une chaîne.

— Fiche-nous la paix! lança-t-elle sur un ton agressif.

Aaron, quant à lui, semblait se refermer une fois de plus sur lui-même.

— Il y a longtemps que je veux vous donner une leçon à tous les deux! dit-il en agitant sa main pour faire tournoyer le fléau d'armes.

Tsih afficha un large sourire et se leva. Un combat enfin! Elle n'attendait que ça pour tester si elle pouvait manier Aaron. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Aaron, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil.

La brute fonça vers eux. Voyant qu'Aaron semblait tétanisé, Tsih invoqua son poignard. Cahzim s'apprêta à attaquer, mais Tsih l'en empêcha. Elle viendrait à bout de cet Humain toute seule. Elle para le coup et l'envoya valser plus loin. Furieux, Peter se releva et repartit à la charge en faisant tournoyer son bras.

Cette fois-ci, Peter la fit tituber en lui donnant un bon coup de poing au visage. L'arme démoniaque jeta un œil à son bras partiellement transformé. L'instant suivant, des piques apparaissaient sur la boule en acier. Satisfait, il agita son bras pour lancer la boule en acier munie de piques. Tsih laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Peter avait réussi à lui faire une vilaine entaille sur sa joue. Tsih saisit son petit chapelet accroché à sa taille et murmura quelques prières pour se guérir.

— Tsih! s'exclama Aaron en amorçant sa transformation en arme.

Une fois de plus, Aaron réussit sa transformation. En faisant un rapide pentacle, Tsih invoqua une flèche, tira sur la corde et visa. Leur longueur d'âme se dirigeait d'elle-même vers la flèche pour accumuler et compresser une grande quantité d'énergie. Ils voulaient tous les deux venir à bout de leur adversaire. Peter s'arrêta brusquement devant Tsih qui le tenait en joue. La peur se lisait désormais sur son visage.

— S… Sorcière! hurla-t-il avant de repartir courant sans demander son reste.

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour la brute. Cette fille n'était définitivement pas normale! L'entaille à sa joue s'était refermée à vue d'œil sans laisser aucune trace. Et il l'avait clairement vu faire apparaître un poignard en faisant quelques signes qui ressemblaient étrangement à un pentacle encore une fois. Tsih hurla de joie alors qu'elle assistait à la fuite de leur adversaire.

— T'es super Aaron! s'exclama Tsih.

Aaron reprit forme humaine. Un large sourire se lut sur son visage. Cependant, il cessa de sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tsih.

— Quoi?

— Euh… T… Tes yeux…

Tsih réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait avoir provoqué une telle frayeur. Ses yeux de démons… Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue durant l'altercation, mais elle avait perdu ses lunettes. Sa tante Mellye avait raison. Les pupilles en forme d'amande des démons avaient de quoi perturber n'importe qui!

— Désolée... Je… Je suis pas une sorcière, mais une démone…, avoua-t-elle triste et honteuse. S'il te plaît, t'en va pas…

Aaron sembla incapable de bouger, ne cessant de fixer sa partenaire. Il semblait complètement terrorisé. Puis, Tsih se retourna et retira son t-shirt. Gêné de voir sa partenaire en soutien-gorge, Aaron voulut détourner le regard, mais fut rapidement intrigué par le tatouage dans le dos de sa partenaire. Une aile de chauve-souris noire avec des cornes blanches recouvrait son omoplate gauche et se prolongeait jusqu'au bas de son dos. L'autre omoplate n'avait rien, hormis une horrible cicatrice boursouflée comme si elle avait été cautérisée au fer rouge, puis aurait mal cicatrisée. Puis, sans un avertissement, le tatouage se matérialisa en chair et en os. Une grande aile de chauve-souris à la corne blanche s'était formée. Aaron était abasourdi.

— Où est l'autre? parvint à demander Aaron.

Tsih tressaillit et dut se croiser les bras pour contrôler ses tremblements naissants. Ses yeux lui piquaient.

— Je ne sais pas comment dire dans la langue des Humains…, avoua Tsih en faisant disparaître son aile et en remettant son t-shirt.

À la recherche du mot à traduire, elle regarda le sol.

— Comment dire? Ça? dit-elle en saisissant une poignée d'herbe et en la présentant à son partenaire.

— Tirer? tenta Aaron.

Tsih n'était pas exactement convaincue du mot.

— Non… presque.

Elle râla de colère contre elle. Elle détestait avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue et de ne pas être capable de le traduire. Tsih saisit une autre poignée d'herbe, cette fois-ci plus brusquement en mentionnant « Ça! ».

— Arracher? essaya Aaron.

— Oui! Ça! Comment tu dis? Harrra-ssch-er?

Aaron corrigea la prononciation du mot et refit le même geste.

— On a arraché ton aile droite? questionna Aaron avec stupeur.

Un frisson parcourra Tsih. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette douleur… Elle acquiesça tristement. Aaron fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Triste, Tsih ferma les yeux tout en serrant les poings. Elle venait de perdre son partenaire.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Les larmes aux yeux, Tsih releva la tête. Bien qu'il fût dévasté par la révélation, Aaron lui tendait ses lunettes. Son partenaire était à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

— Raconte-moi s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il.

* * *

**Aaron a découvert le secret de Tsih. Tsih devra prendre tout son courage pour raconter son histoire dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de me lire et à bientôt! **


	11. Exécution publique

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire tant attendue. Cette fois-ci, nous faisons un petit retour en arrière afin de savoir comment Tsih a perdu son aile. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans les jardins de Shibusen…**_

La lèvre inférieure de Tsih trembla légèrement à la demande d'Aaron alors qu'elle remettait ses lunettes. C'était il y a bien longtemps. Et pourtant, il semblait que cet horrible moment lui était arrivé hier. Elle frissonna à nouveau aux seuls souvenirs qui remontaient en elle. C'était une période bien noire pour les démons au manoir.

Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_**Plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant, dans la salle du trône du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Une exécution publique à nouveau. Les démons du manoir en avaient l'habitude. Tous se rassemblaient en silence dans la salle du Trône où se trouvait l'énorme Tranche-Tête. L'on pouvait y entendre une mouche voler. Tsih observait l'assistance en retrait, préférant se tenir loin du Tranche-Tête. Elle avait repéré depuis longtemps la gouvernante et Maître d'armes muette; Nelith. Puis, elle trouva la sœur de la gouvernante, Amozée, qui l'avait coiffé et habillée pas plus tard que ce matin. Paym; la traductrice, Matejs; le Maître invocateur, Érik; le soigneur, Daouda; le forgeron...

Enfin, Tsih entendit sa tante approcher. Tous savaient qu'elle était entrée dans la salle en raison du bruit causé par les nombreuses chaînes qu'elle portait sur elle en permanence et qui s'entrechoquaient. La croyance populaire voulait qu'elle ajoute une chaîne chaque fois qu'un démon perdait la vie sous le règne de Nedria. Tsih savait que c'était plutôt un sévère entraînement imposé à elle-même afin d'être plus forte et plus rapide. Fidèle à elle-même, sa tante conservait sa main sur l'un de ses katanas, prête à dégainer à tout moment. Tsih détacha son regard de la salle et regarda Kel'eth affalé bien confortablement sur le trône. À ses pieds se trouvait un démon enchaîné qui serait exécuté d'ici quelques minutes. Kel'eth lui asséna un vilain coup de pied. Tsih regarda avec tristesse le prisonnier.

— Cesse de regarder ce Traître avec tristesse Tsih-endah! ordonna Kel'eth avec force. Il mérite son sort!

— Oui Père, répondit-elle docilement en détournant le regard.

La reine Nedria entra à son tour et fit son petit discours habituel. Le démon sur l'échafaud servait d'exemple pour décourager toute tentative de rébellion. Sa tante, qui continuait de leur tenir tête, était _de facto_ désignée responsable. Kel'eth sortit subitement ses ailes de chauve-souris aux cornes blanches et les planta profondément dans le corps du démon. Chaque fois, le condamné réprimait ses cris de douleur. Pourtant, il ne put se retenir davantage lorsque Kel'eth éventra son ventre et que ses tripes se répandèrent sur le sol. Kel'eth avait rigolé comme un idiot. Tsih, elle, trouvait ça répugnant et peinait à réprimer son haut-le-cœur. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne partageait pas les actions de ses parents biologiques; les Usurpateurs. Elle avait tout de même gardé les yeux ouverts, car si elle les avait fermés, Kel'eth l'aurait violenté une fois de plus. Elle avait eu les ailes coupées par le passé et portait déjà à son actif quelques hématomes, coups de fouet et coupures.

Puis, les sous-fifres de Kel'eth installèrent le condamné sur le grand Tranche-Tête. La lame s'abattit et un flot de sang s'en déversa. La tête du condamné alla rejoindre les tripes, causant un nouvel éclat de rire chez son père et un sourire satisfait chez sa mère. Tsih se trouvait honteuse d'être à leurs côtés. Elle aurait préféré se trouver dans l'assemblée de démons à les combattre. Ce n'était pas digne d'être à la tête de la prestigieuse maison démoniaque. Elle adressa un bref regard à sa tante qui observait la scène de manière impassible. Comment faisait-elle pour conserver un regard de glace devant cette scène horrifiante? Le regard triomphant, Kel'eth s'était alors tourné vers Tsih.

— Montre tes ailes Tsih-endah! C'est nous qui régnons sur eux! ordonna Kel'eth en montrant fièrement ses grandes ailes démoniaques couvertes de sang.

Tsih n'en avait pas envie, mais elle obtempéra. Elle aurait dû plutôt se méfier. Qui les avait trahis? Elle se l'était toujours demandé. En un instant, Tsih fût immobilisée. Apeurée, elle avait tenté de se défendre ou de se libérer. Rien à faire. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague. Tsih regarda Kel'eth. Ce dernier affichait son plus cruel sourire. Puis, elle regarda sa tante. L'expression sur son visage avait changé. Une certaine peur, mêlé à une incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux. Tsih vit la gouvernante agripper le bras de sa tante subtilement, mais non sans exercer une certaine force pour la retenir de dégainer son katana. Non, tout cela avait réellement lieu. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Pas même sa tante.

— Personne n'est à l'abri de la trahison… Et aujourd'hui, nous ferons un exemple supplémentaire!

Terrifiée, Tsih murmura quelques prières. Ce serait bientôt à son tour d'être sur le Tranche-Tête et de rejoindre le Fondateur. Kel'eth agrippa son aile droite immobilisée, alors que ses sous-fifres la maintenaient au sol. D'autres avaient immobilisé son aile gauche. Les larmes montèrent instantanément aux yeux de Tsih lorsque Kel'eth commença à tirer brutalement sur son aile. Elle supplia son père et sa mère… Leur demanda pardon. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait? La douleur s'intensifiait. Elle avait poussé des hurlements déchirants. Elle pouvait sentir son aile se détacher lentement de son corps. Un frisson avait littéralement parcouru la salle. Tsih avait croisé une fraction le regard de sa tante. Sa tante aurait tout donné pour lui venir en aide si elle était certaine de gagner ce jeu de pouvoir contre Nedria et Kel'eth. Puis, la douleur devint si intense que Tsih s'évanouit.

_**Plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant, à l'infirmerie du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Tsih se réveilla dans la salle réservée aux souffrants. Dieu qu'elle avait mal au dos.

— Ne faites aucun mouvement brusque, jeune princesse. Je viens tout juste de refermer et de cautériser votre plaie. En changeant les bandages chaque jour et en appliquant la pommade, vous devriez vous épargner d'une vilaine infection, dit une voix calme qu'elle reconnue comme celle d'Érik; le Soigneur.

C'était donc vrai. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Elle n'avait plus d'aile droite. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa le pire.

— Je ne pourrais plus jamais voler…, réalisa-t-elle tristement alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Érik cessa de ranger son matériel de soigneur et repoussa ses lunettes rondes.

— Une aile. Une aile!? Jeune princesse, je peux vous citer plus d'une dizaine de démons mutilés ou atrophiés et dont leur condition ne leur a jamais empêché d'être de véritables combattants ou de fins stratèges. Maintenant reposez-vous.

Érik; le Soigneur avait raison. Tsih remercia le Fondateur que les Usurpateurs aient décidé de la laisser en vie.

À peine deux jours plus tard, Tsih retrouvait le confort de sa chambre. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi pendant quelques heures, elle avait osé regarder l'affreuse cicatrice qu'elle porterait pour le reste de sa vie. Elle constata avec effroi pendant plusieurs minutes les points de suture. La plaie était encore à vif et enflée. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, mais elle l'essuya instantanément. Cependant, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Tsih laissa échapper un sanglot.

_Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien,_ essayait-elle de se convaincre sans cesse.

Un clappement de main se fit entendre et la fit sursauter. Tsih comprit alors que la gouvernante Nelith était dans sa chambre depuis un bon moment. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer; trop concentrée à observer en détail son affreuse balafre. Tsih se revêtit lentement et croisa brièvement le regard de la gouvernante. Étant muette, la gouvernante ne communiquait que par signe. Tous les démons du manoir avaient donc appris ce langage pour communiquer avec elle.

— « Es-tu si idiote au point de vouloir y laisser ta vie? Tu sais bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui se s'opposent aux Usurpateurs! »

— Où est ma tante? demanda Tsih en formulant quelques signes.

Nelith poussa un grognement d'exaspération à l'entêtement de la petite démone. Décidément, elle n'en avait cure que les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles. N'ayant aucune réponse de la gouvernante, Tsih se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était déterminée à trouver sa tante pour lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Il y avait tellement de traîtres au manoir. Nelith lui barra le chemin.

— « Méfie-toi de tout le monde. Je dois être la seule à savoir, même elle ne doit pas s'en douter », averti la gouvernante.

Tsih hocha la tête sans répondre à la gouvernante. Elle avait retenu la leçon et redoublerait de prudence. Elle avait arpenté les couloirs du manoir et vérifié de nombreuses pièces afin de la trouver. Dans sa recherche, elle tomba malheureusement nez à nez avec Kel'eth.

— Tiens donc! Tu t'es déjà remise? Voyons voir ça, dit-il en l'agrippa solidement par le bras.

Malmenée, Tsih poussa un cri de douleur, mais il la gifla violemment. L'élancement de son dos meurtri continuait de la faire souffrir. Puis, Kel'eth arracha ses vêtements pour voir de ses propres yeux son œuvre. Souffrante, Tsih cria à nouveau.

— Tais-toi idiote!

Tsih fit de son mieux, mais quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle serrait les dents avec force pour s'empêcher de crier à nouveau alors que Kel'eth passa sa main sur la cicatrice encore boursoufflée. De temps à autre, quelques gémissements de douleur s'échappaient. Soudainement, Kel'eth la retourna et saisit son menton avec force.

— Il fallait un exemple et c'est tombé sur toi parce que tu as été stupide. J'espère que tu ne verras plus cette putain…, vociféra-t-il. Sinon, tu pourrais te retrouver sur le Tranche-Tête… Ou encore…

Elle avait frissonné un court instant alors que Kel'eth projetait de plus sombres châtiments. Malgré son jeune âge, Tsih n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que Kel'eth aimait les vils plaisirs de la chair, notamment les orgies, mais aussi les abus et les viols. Et s'il pouvait les mêler à ses autres loisirs tordus comme la torture, il en était plus que satisfait. Jusqu'à présent, le Fondateur avait veillé sur elle et Kel'eth ne s'était jamais approché d'elle, préférant jeter son dévolu sur d'autres victimes. Cependant, quelle serait sa réalité lorsqu'elle serait plus mûre en âge? Lorsque sa poitrine commencerait à grossir? Lorsqu'elle commencerait à avoir ses menstruations? C'est ce qui la terrifiait le plus sur son avenir… « _Tu as compris?_ Je t'interdis de voir la traîtresse enchaînée à nouveau! », vociféra Kel'eth sur un ton féroce en serrant sa main pour coincer davantage son visage et en la forçant à croiser son regard afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris le message.

— Ou… oui Père, répondit-elle en adoptant son air le plus terrifié.

Père… Ce nom lui donnait la nausée. Si seulement, elle était plus forte. Elle pourrait le supprimer, lui et Nedria, et mettre fin à cet horrible cauchemar qui perdurait au manoir depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

— Je vais tâcher que tu t'en rappelles pour longtemps, dit-il en la retournant à nouveau de force et en passant ses longs ongles de démons sur sa cicatrice.

Tsih hurla de toutes ses forces alors que tous les points de suture s'ouvraient à nouveau et laissait couler un flot de sang dans son dos. Le choc la fit s'écrouler sur le sol. Sur un rire sinistre, Kel'eth s'était délecté en léchant ses doigts maculés de sang. Puis, il la laissa seule dans le couloir. Tsih se réfugia dans le premier coin sombre qu'elle trouva et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle en avait assez d'obéir aux Usurpateurs. Ils ne l'empêcheraient pas de voir sa tante.

Faible due à l'hémorragie, elle pleurnichait depuis un long moment seule lorsque sa tante qui passait par là l'entendit. Elle avait hésité à aller la voir. Mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Guidée par son instinct, elle s'était dirigée vers elle après avoir lancé un regard furtif dans le couloir.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la petite silhouette, elle avait remarqué les nombreuses contusions, brûlures et éraflures sur son corps. Une abondante rivière de sang coulait de son dos. Ils s'étaient à nouveau attaqués à ses ailes. Sauf que désormais, cette blessure ne guérirait jamais. C'était de sa faute… Même si elle ne leur pardonnait jamais pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, elle était responsable de cette blessure. Toujours en jetant des regards furtifs pour ne pas se faire repérer, sa tante s'assit à ses côtés et consola la jeune démone.

— Je m'excuse…, murmura-t-elle maladroitement et avec difficulté. Je…

— Ils veulent plus que je te vois…, coupa Tsih la gorge serrée entre deux sanglots.

Sa tante passa une main sur son visage pour faire disparaître discrètement les larmes qui s'apprêtait à couler. Elles auraient dû faire ça depuis le départ. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il en serait peut-être mieux ainsi.

— Mais moi, je veux pas. Je suis plus heureuse avec toi…, continua Tsih en larmes. Tue-les s'il te plaît… Je veux qu'ils souffrent…

Encore cette demande. Non, une supplication. Ou était-ce un ordre? Maintes fois, elle lui avait demandé de les tuer tous les deux. Elle pourrait ainsi être avec la personne qui lui était chère à ses yeux et être enfin heureuse. Sa tante ravala ses larmes et serra les poings. La rage s'emparait d'elle à nouveau. Elle lui en ferait la promesse et se battrait pour cet être cher.

— Alors il va falloir qu'on se batte et que nous devenions encore plus fortes toutes les deux! dit sa tante en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns foncés.

Tsih releva la tête, laissant voir ses yeux bruns dorés, déterminés. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa tante aux yeux pers la regarda avec le même regard.

_**Dans les jardins de Shibusen…**_

Malgré les nombreux pleurs et les tremblements qu'elle avait eu au cours de son récit, Tsih avait réussi à raconter son histoire, non sans buter sur quelques mots et être aux prises avec quelques problèmes de traduction. Aaron l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras pour la réconforter silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer plus authentique que cela, mis à part le fait d'avoir gardé son nom de famille secret. Aaron lui adressa un sourire plein de compassion et d'empathie. Il était flatté que sa partenaire lui fasse autant confiance.

— Tu me détestes pas? demanda tristement Tsih en essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage.

— Non. Tu es gentille, dit Aaron secoua la tête.

Malgré son visage bouffi, Tsih afficha un sourire. Cette seule phrase avait réussi à lui faire oublier les douloureux souvenirs qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Elle était heureuse que son partenaire ne la rejette pas parce qu'elle était différente. « Et tes yeux ne me font pas peur. Regarde. », ajouta Aaron en soulevant sa barrière de cheveux.

Tsih fut stupéfaite. Des yeux en amandes; comme un démon. Toutefois, ce qui frappait le plus Tsih ce n'était pas ses yeux en amandes. Mais surtout le fait que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Tsih sourit.

— Mon nom est Aaron Law, dit-il tout bas.

Tu parles d'un hasard! Elle était tombée sur le petit frère de Justin.

— Tu es le frère de…, commença Tsih.

— Ne le répète à personne s'il te plaît. J'utilise seulement mon prénom et personne n'en sait rien à Shibusen. Pas même le Maître Shinigami, l'arrêta Aaron sur un ton grave.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il n'y avait qu'à se promener en ville pour entendre parler du procès du Death Scythe déchu. Si le bruit venait à s'ébruiter que le frère du Death Scythe considéré comme un traître étudiait à Shibusen, Aaron vivrait littéralement l'enfer. Tsih fit la promesse à son ami de garder ce secret pour elle.

* * *

**Tsih connaît désormais le secret d'Aaron! J'ai développé mon idée présentée dans ma précédente FanFiction (_L'ange et le prêtre - Chapitre 22 : Un bal à Shibusen_) sur les liens unissant le personnage d'Aaron à celui de Justin Law. Je compte donc exploiter un peu le filon. :)**

**Merci de me lire et à bientôt!**


	12. L'examen

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Nous retrouvons ainsi Tsih et son partenaire Aaron le jour de l'examen. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans la salle de classe pour l'examen pratique…**_

C'était le grand jour! Aaron et Tsih avaient mis les bouchées doubles pour la révision. Aaron devait réussir cet examen pour éviter d'être à nouveau recalé. Il était nerveux. Tsih le voyait à son air plus renfermé qu'à l'habitude. Et sa nervosité ne faisait qu'augmenter chaque fois qu'un élève réussissait le test. Tsih lui adressa son plus beau sourire pour le mettre en confiance. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il l'observait à travers sa barrière de cheveux.

— Aaron! s'exclama Sid. C'est ton tour.

Aaron s'avança d'un pas incertain.

— Où est ton partenaire? demanda Sid. Tu n'as trouvé personne encore? Avance Tsih, c'est toi qui feras le meister encore cette fois-ci.

Tsih entendit murmurer dans l'assistance : « C'est la sorcière ». Tsih n'y fit pas attention et s'avança d'un pas assuré aux côtés d'Aaron.

_Allez Tsih! Aaron va réussir!_ _On a pratiqué à fond! _se convainquit-elle intérieurement. _Montre à Aaron que tu as confiance en lui! _

Elle se plaça aux côtés de son partenaire et Aaron amorça sa transformation. Aux yeux de Tsih, ce moment dura une éternité. Elle pria de toutes ses forces le Fondateur en se répétant sans cesse qu'Aaron réussirait. Sa transformation était parfaite. Tsih tenait à nouveau un superbe arc entre ses mains. Les élèves de la classe étaient bouche bée. Même Tsih afficha un sourire ravi à cet exploit nouvellement répété.

— C'est excellent Aaron. Tu as la note maximale, déclara Sid en griffonnant la note sur sa fiche d'évaluation. Au suivant!

Aaron reprit sa forme humaine. Cette fois-ci, il afficha un léger sourire à l'endroit de Tsih. Si elle avait pu voir ses yeux bleus de démons à cet instant précis, elle les aurait vus pétillés de mille feux. Ils regagnèrent ensemble l'assistance sous les yeux encore ébahis de nombreux élèves.

_**Dans la salle de classe pour l'examen pratique…**_

Après le cours, Aaron fut complètement assailli par les autres élèves qui le félicitaient et commentait son exploit. Plusieurs jeunes filles l'entouraient et semblaient désormais sous le charme de l'arme démoniaque. Tsih le regardait au loin et se renfrogna imperceptiblement. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce drôle de sentiment chaque fois que ces Humaines s'approchaient un peu trop près de lui. Du moment qu'elles ne lui demandaient pas de devenir son partenaire, elle vivait relativement bien avec cette sensation.

Ça avait du bon parfois d'être l'arme la plus nulle de tout Shibusen… Heureusement, Aaron, fidèle à lui-même, se montrait timide et conservait ses éternels « Mouais » devant les autres. Tsih observa Aaron. Il était malaisé devant toute l'attention inhabituelle qu'on lui portait. Il chercha Tsih dans la foule, comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement qu'elle le sorte du pétrin. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi tous les élèves et prit sa main avant de le tirer à l'extérieur du cercle où il se trouvait.

_**Au Deathbucks Café, dans la ville de Death City…**_

Pour fêter leur réussite, Tsih et Aaron avaient choisi le Deathbucks Café en raison de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait.

— Merci Tsih, dit Aaron. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi cet examen.

— De rien, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

— Hum… Tsih… Tu voudrais être ma partenaire? demanda Aaron d'un ton bas alors qu'ils attendaient leur repas.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tsih. Elle qui comptait justement lui en parler au cours du repas! Aaron avait fait les premiers pas. Elle n'avait qu'à garder le secret de son côté et raconter à tout le monde au manoir qu'elle n'avait pas de partenaire. Tante Mellye et, surtout Justin, ne s'en apercevraient même pas! Pas même le révérend Cole. À la limite, elle pourrait simplement dire que c'est un ami sans que ce ne soit un mensonge. C'était un plan parfait!

— Oui, j'accepte! répondit-elle promptement. Cahzim! Tu protèges aussi Aaron maintenant.

L'animal avait émis un miaulement et se coucha sur les jambes d'Aaron.

Aaron semblait véritablement heureux de la réponse de Tsih, car ils avaient passé un merveilleux moment ensemble. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le révérend Cole vienne à leur table pour saluer Tsih. Elle qui avait toujours cru que le vieux prêtre n'allait jamais dans des endroits branchés de Death City, elle avait été totalement prise de court en le voyant! En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas ennuyé, mais en présence d'Aaron… Tsih sentit son partenaire tressaillir subtilement.

Le révérend Cole sembla détecter le malaise et avait alors avoué qu'il aimait bien le café de cet endroit et se permettait de temps à autre une pâtisserie pour emporter. Ils ne les importuneraient pas longtemps.

Tsih adopta tout de même les politesses de salutation et lui présenta Aaron en tant qu'ami, même si elle précisa qu'il était un arc démoniaque. Puisse le Fondateur la pardonner pour ce mensonge… Avec un regard bienveillant et un sourire à l'endroit d'Aaron, le vieux révérend serra chaleureusement sa main. Même si ce jeune homme n'était pas son partenaire, elle s'était tout de même fait un ami et c'était ce qui comptait. Le révérend Cole en était très heureux. Il les salua une dernière fois avant de quitter le café.

Aaron tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Tsih, comme s'il attendait des explications. Aaron avait dût le reconnaître comme étant le prêtre qui avait survécu à l'effondrement de la cathédrale de Death City il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Se pourrait-il que Tsih soit de mèche avec son frère Justin et la fille appelée Mellye? Tsih s'empressa de saisir le chapelet à sa taille en justifiant qu'elle allait parfois à l'église et qu'elle y avait rencontré le prêtre. Aaron se contenta d'un simple « Hm » en signe de compréhension.

Tsih et Aaron sortirent à leur tour quelques minutes plus tard et entamèrent une promenade en ville. Ils tournèrent un coin de rue et tombèrent face à face sur le corps étendu du révérend Cole; sa canne reposant sur le sol à côté de lui. Horrifiée, Tsih se précipita vers lui pour lui porter secours. Ce dernier avait été poignardé à quelques reprises en plein cœur et saignait abondamment. Tsih entendit vaguement Aaron lui dire qu'il allait prévenir quelqu'un au Deathbucks Café. Le révérend Cole sembla réaliser la présence de Tsih, car il murmura « Daemonheart ». Puis, le vieux prêtre leva difficilement la main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Tsih. Tsih appuya fermement sur la blessure du révérend Cole pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

— Qui vous a fait ça!? demanda Tsih paniquée.

— L'imposteur… Il est ici… Fais attention…

Sa voix était faible et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, ce qui fit pleurer davantage Tsih. Elle n'avait pas compris le premier mot du révérend, mais seul le fait d'arrêter l'hémorragie l'importait pour le moment. Cependant, Tsih sentait la vie quitter peu à peu le vieux prêtre. Les secours n'arriveraient jamais à temps, même avec l'aide d'Aaron. Autant que le vieux prêtre connaisse la vérité avant son départ…

— J'ai menti. Aaron est mon partenaire, confia Tsih entre deux sanglots.

Le révérend Cole afficha un sourire paisible.

— Vous formez une belle équipe, tout comme Mellye et Justin, dit-il sereinement.

— Aaron est le petit frère de Justin, avoua Tsih en un souffle avant de laisser échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Le révérend Cole sembla assimiler l'information lentement. Un nouveau sourire serein se dessina sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aaron revenait à leurs côtés.

— Les secours arriveront bientôt, Tsih! Tenez bon révérend! dit-il en s'agenouillant près du révérend pour lui venir en aide.

Aaron appuya fortement sur sa blessure tout en murmurant désespérément « chouette ». Le révérend Cole posa une main sur celles d'Aaron, comme s'il lui disait silencieusement qu'il était déjà trop tard. Puis, il leva sa main tremblante et ensanglantée pour écarter les cheveux d'Aaron et y découvrir ses yeux bleus profonds à la pupille démoniaque.

— Tout ira bien, murmura le révérend Cole avec un sourire paisible.

Sa main tomba mollement. Le corps du révérend Cole devint soudainement lourd et il avait cessé de respirer. C'était fini.

De retour à Shibusen, la section des enquêtes internes les avait interrogés pendant des heures au point où la soirée était bien entamée lorsqu'on les avait laissés partir. Le refrain avait été simple. Ils avaient trouvé le révérend Cole étendu dans la rue, seul et grièvement blessé. Aucune trace du meurtrier. Tsih était demeurée à ses côtés pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins d'Urgence alors qu'il était parti chercher du secours. Les secours n'étaient arrivés que bien des minutes plus tard. Ils avaient alors trouvé Tsih pleurant dans les bras d'Aaron, serrant contre elle l'âme du Révérend Cole. Le corps inerte du vieux prêtre reposait froidement à côté d'eux dans une mare de sang. On les avait alors ramenés à Shibusen pour interrogatoire.

Aaron n'avait de cesse de se remémorer les derniers mots du vieux prêtre : « Tout ira bien ». Il avait cru dans un premier temps qu'il leur parlait à tous les deux, comme pour leur dire qu'il mourait en paix. Cependant, plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression que ces mots s'adressaient uniquement à lui. Comme s'il souhaitait le rassurer sur ce qui se passerait après sa mort. Aaron observait sa meister à travers sa barrière de cheveux alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Se pourrait-il que Tsih lui ait révélé son secret pendant les quelques instants où ils les avaient laissés seuls? Malgré ses yeux bouffis, Tsih s'était remise de sa tristesse et affichait plutôt une certaine détermination. Elle semblait désormais vouloir réclamer vengeance pour le meurtre du révérend Cole.

— Qui est « Imposteur »? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Le cœur d'Aaron s'arrêta. Tsih avait pourtant répété aux agents internes que le révérend Cole était trop faible pour parler et révéler le nom ou fournir une description de la personne qui l'avait attaqué. Or, Aaron avait désormais la preuve qu'elle leur avait menti. « J'ai pas confiance en eux! Ils ne voulaient même pas que j'aie son âme! », riposta Tsih.

Aaron entraîna sa meister à l'abri des regards.

— Un imposteur, c'est quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas, expliqua Aaron à voix basse. C'est comme un menteur ou un usurpateur.

Le visage de Tsih sembla s'illuminer à l'explication d'Aaron. Tromper les gens et mentir. C'était ce que les Usurpateurs Kel'eth et Nedria faisaient de mieux de leurs vivants…

— Un démon! s'exclama Tsih.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre d'un démon présent à Death City. Tout se tenait! Et elle trouverait ce démon avec Aaron. Elle se voyait déjà en train de combattre le démon avec Aaron dans sa forme d'arc démoniaque et venger la mort du révérend Cole. Elle surpasserait sa tante Mellye et de loin! Même Aaron surpasserait son frère Justin!

— Viens! On va chercher le démon.

* * *

**C'est ainsi que le personnage du Révérend Cole (apparaissant dans ma première Fanfiction L'ange et le prêtre) ****disparaît... Cependant, une nouvelle intrigue arrive; celle de la présence d'un imposteur à Shibusen. À très bientôt!**


	13. Chasse au démon

**Bonjour à vous! Voici la suite des aventures. Retrouvons Tsih et Aaron dans une chasse improvisée au démon au cœur des souterrains de Shibusen. Je me suis servi de quelques lieux illustrés dans Soul Eater et Soul Eater NOT! (Salle de torture, salle où sont entreposés les feuilles du Livre d'Eibon, le chemin menant à la prison d'Asura) afin de faire un léger lien avec Justin. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Quelque part dans les sous-sols de Shibusen…**_

À la recherche d'un potentiel repaire, Aaron et Tsih erraient dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école qui menaient au sous-sol depuis un moment déjà. Ils avaient fouillé de nombreuses pièces… Une salle de torture, une grande salle avec un mur où était exposé un grand nombre de feuilles.

— Rappelle-moi comment tu as fait pour savoir que le démon était à l'intérieur de l'école? demanda Aaron.

Tsih sourit. Elle avait mis en application une fois de plus les enseignements appris à Shibusen pour détecter les âmes. Parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait perçues dans les environs, elle en avait détecté une plus noire que toutes les autres, située dans les mystérieux sous-sols.

En compagnie d'Aaron, Tsih suivait son instinct qui les menait toujours plus loin dans les sous-sols de Shibusen. Cahzim ouvrait la voie et s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour flairer l'air ambiant. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils étaient perdus, mais Tsih ne s'en faisait pas. Elle dessinerait un portail qui les ramènerait dans une salle de classe. Le plus important est qu'ils suivaient une piste. En revanche, l'inquiétude d'Aaron ne faisait qu'augmenter, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient traversé une entrée où deux totems à un œil se tenaient de chaque côté. Puis, ils avaient descendu un escalier interminable. Tsih aurait juré qu'il était aussi long que celui à l'extérieur.

— Tsih… Je crois qu'on n'est pas censés être là, murmura Aaron nerveusement en retirant ses écouteurs pour les mettre sur ses épaules.

— T'inquiète pas! Je suis une démone, Cahzim est là et on peut se défendre tous les deux, l'avait-elle rassuré.

Ils avaient suivi un long couloir, puis traversèrent une grande salle avec des colonnes où un combat avait dû se dérouler il y a longtemps. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir remplis de ruines. Des nombreuses statues et colonnes s'étaient effondrées. Une atmosphère lourde régnait depuis un bon moment. Cahzim s'arrêta soudainement, à l'affût d'un bruit que Tsih et Aaron étaient incapables d'entendre. Quelque chose se dirigeait vers eux.

Tsih s'apprêta à ordonner à Aaron de se transformer quand ce dernier lui mit une main sur sa bouche. En une fraction de seconde, Aaron l'entraînait silencieusement derrière un reste de statue et une colonne tombée. Des murmures s'élevaient des ténèbres. Une voix masculine. Celle-ci semblait parler à quelqu'un. Tsih tenta de se débattre, mais Aaron la tint serrée contre elle.

— Tiens-toi tranquille ou on va mourir, murmura-t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Tsih observa son partenaire un instant. Une mèche de cheveux s'était écartée et elle voyait le bleu profond de ses yeux de démons. Il semblait nerveux. Tsih accorda un regard à son animal de compagnie. Même Cahzim était tapi sur le sol et restait à l'affût de tous les bruits. La nervosité la gagna. Son intrépidité les avait menés dans une situation périlleuse. Les murmures se rapprochaient et quelques mots distincts parvenaient à leurs oreilles. Des pas s'élevaient et résonnaient dans le couloir. Encore et encore…

Tsih serra Aaron dans ses bras. Ils pouvaient ressentir leur cœur qui retentissait dans leur poitrine respective. Comme s'ils apprêtaient à sortir de leur corps. Elle lui semblait qu'ils faisaient un bruit d'enfer et alerterait le démon de leur position. C'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer. C'est à peine si elle osait garder les yeux ouverts. Tsih risqua un léger coup d'œil, mais fût rattrapée par Aaron. Elle avait eu tout juste le temps de voir une silhouette d'un homme maigre s'avancer de manière désarticulée tout en ricanant de temps à autre. De peur qu'ils se fassent repérer, ils se blottirent un peu plus contre l'amas de statues brisées.

— Hahaha! Le plan est en marche. Le vieux prêtre est mort. Hahaha! Ils vont payer, Maîtresse! La princesse et le traître… Et le Dieu de la Mort! Tous ceux qui se sont mis sur votre chemin… Et Asura reviendra… emportant le Monde dans la peur et la folie pour de bon, chuchota la voix masculine.

Pourtant, personne ne répondait au démon. Les pas se rapprochaient lentement et passèrent tout près d'eux. « Elles sont en sécurité… Je les garde pour Asura. Oui… Personne ne sait qu'elles sont là… Que _je_ suis là. Juste sous leur nez! Hahaha! », ricana la voix masculine avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Dès que les pas s'éloignèrent, le chat protecteur sortit le premier de leur cachette et observa la direction qu'avait prise à l'étrange personnage, toujours à l'affût. Tsih rejoignit son animal de compagnie, suivit de près par son partenaire.

— On devrait partir d'ici Tsih, dit Aaron. Il faut prévenir quelqu'un.

— Il cache une chose plus loin. On doit aller voir! renchérit Tsih.

— Non, ils viendront voir par eux-mêmes! répliqua Aaron. On n'a qu'à prévenir monsieur Sid si t'as pas en confiance en les agents internes.

Aaron avait marqué un point, car Tsih réfléchit un court moment. Puis, elle se tourna vers son animal de compagnie.

— Cahzim, décide! ordonna-t-elle.

Le chat les regarda tous les deux pendant un long moment tout en humant l'air de ses fines narines. Puis, il partit en direction du couloir d'où venait le démon. Tsih sourit et suivit son chat protecteur.

— C'est sûr qu'il va décider de continuer. C'est ton chat, pas le mien! rétorqua Aaron de mauvaise humeur avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite.

Ils avaient marché encore pendant de nombreuses minutes dans cet éternel couloir. Au bout d'un moment, Aaron s'arrêta et passa sa main sur un dessin sur le sol. Trois yeux y étaient représentés.

— L'ancienne prison d'Asura le Grand Dévoreur. Je crois que c'est là que nous allons, murmura-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

— Asura? répéta Tsih intriguée.

— Mon frère s'était rallié à lui. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir comme lui! s'exclama Aaron.

Tsih connaissait ce récit. Tante Mellye lui avait raconté comment elle avait combattu Asura sur la Lune et sauvé Justin. Elle se demandait bien quelle serait la réaction des deux frères lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient? Mais surtout, quelle serait celle de sa tante? Car tôt ou tard, le secret serait révélé, il s'agissait plutôt de savoir : combien de temps pourraient-ils tenir ainsi? Elle n'avait toujours pas révélé son véritable nom de famille à Aaron et cela pouvait devenir véritablement problématique…

Aaron et Tsih continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir. Ils tombèrent devant une porte avec les trois yeux d'Asura. La prison enfin. Aaron et Tsih tentèrent vainement de pousser la porte.

— Cahzim, ouvre cette maudite porte! ordonna Tsih, frustrée.

Le chat tigré émit un miaulement. Une seconde plus tard, Aaron y voyait un tigre beaucoup plus gros que la normale devant lui. Il y avait suffisamment de place sur son dos pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir tous les deux! L'énorme animal s'avança et appuya ses deux pattes avant sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit instantanément sous le poids de l'animal.

Une lueur bleutée les aveugla un court moment. Quelques amas de petites boules bleues étaient disposés çà et là. Un plus gros amas en revanche se tenait au fond de la pièce, devant une idole déformée comportant trois yeux. Les petites colonnes de bois teintées rouge sang reluisaient avec la faible lumière. Des chaînes tendues parsemaient la pièce. De petites feuilles de parchemins étaient accrochées sur les chaînes. D'autres étaient collées sur les colonnes de bois rouges.

— Des âmes! murmura Tsih dans sa langue alors qu'elle examina un amas de petites boules bleues. Mais pourquoi y'a des âmes ici? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Aaron.

— Ce sont des âmes saines, reprit Aaron en examinant à son tour l'âme entre ses mains. C'est surement pour le Grand Dévoreur.

— Peut-être. Mais c'est pas une place pour les âmes. Elles ne sont pas en paix ici, dit Tsih sur un ton résolu.

— Ok! On sait ce qui se trouve ici maintenant. On prévient monsieur Sid et… Tsih? Tsih? Tu m'écoutes? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Tsih marmonna vaguement qu'elle avait compris les avertissements de son partenaire. Sa partenaire avait invoqué un poignard et s'affairait à graver un pentacle sur le sol.

— Je fais un… commença Tsih, mais elle râla devant l'incapacité de traduire le mot « Portail ». Je sais pas comment dire le mot. C'est une sorte d'étoile.

Puis, elle invoqua un parchemin et un crayon et s'empressa de griffonner quelques mots. « Cahzim! poursuivit-elle dans son étrange langue démoniaque. Faut prévenir Tan… Non! Grand-père! se ravisa-t-elle de justesse. Va le prévenir lui. Dis-lui que j'envoie des âmes. Ne dis rien à sur mon partenaire. C'est un secret. »

Prévenir Tante Mellye était la meilleure solution à faire, mais elle devait se raviser. Si elle rappliquait, Justin le ferait par défaut. En prévenant son grand-père, elle aurait davantage de chances qu'il s'occupe de ce problème tout seul. Le félin avait repris sa taille normale et prenait dans sa gueule le bout de papier. Elle ramassa quelques âmes tout près d'elle pour les mettre au centre du pentacle. Pourtant, même sur ses ordres, il semblait refuser de partir sans que sa maîtresse ne soit en sécurité.

— Vas-y Cahzim, assura Aaron. Je la protègerai.

Rassuré, l'animal se frôla sur les jambes d'Aaron avant de disparaître en un jet de flammes.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans l'arène de combat intérieure du manoir Daemonheart…**_

À peine transformé, Mellye poussa un petit cri de surprise et jeta la guillotine portative sur le sol.

— Mais pourquoi tu m'échappes _encore_? répliqua Justin exaspéré.

— T'as des yeux maintenant! commenta Mellye d'un ton dégoûtée.

— Bien sûr que j'ai des yeux! Je veux voir ce que je fais et je dois corriger ton alignement lorsque tu utilises le pistolet argenté. Alors tu vas faire avec! Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, tu pourrais me reprendre!?

Mellye s'approcha doucement de la guillotine portable sur le sol et la prit prudemment entre ses mains. Sur chaque côté de la guillotine portative se trouvait un gros œil bleu. Ça lui rappelait vaguement Asura… Elle observa le globe oculaire d'un peu plus près. Décidément, elle trouvait l'arme un peu perturbante maintenant qu'elle possédait des yeux! Elle approcha son doigt pour toucher l'œil.

— Tu veux que je te mette un doigt dans l'œil pour voir ce que ça fait?! grogna Justin en fronçant l'œil d'un air sévère, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser Mellye qui le jeta sur le sol une fois de plus.

Justin émit un râlement d'exaspération.

— Mellye, ça suffit! Sois sérieuse et reprends-moi! s'impatienta Justin tout en bougeant sous sa forme d'arme comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Visiblement exaspéré d'attendre, il fit sortir deux haches enchaînées de chaque côté qu'il planta dans le sol. En une fraction de seconde, la guillotine s'était relevée, se tenant uniquement avec l'aide des deux chaînes.

— T'es vraiment flippant tu sais, déclara Mellye avant de le reprendre en main avec un certain dédain.

Le manoir Daemonheart s'était soudainement agité. Justin l'avait ressenti d'un seul coup à travers les vibrations des âmes des démons. Il eut tout juste le temps de dire à sa partenaire : « Quelqu'un vient » que la traductrice Paym entrait en trombe dans la salle d'entraînement.

— Bordel! Mais y'a jamais possibilité de s'entraîner tranquillement! tempêta Mellye alors que Justin délaissait sa forme de guillotine portable pour reprendre son apparence humaine.

— Magne-toi de v'nir voir! Y'a des âmes qui arrivent par le Grand Portail! répliqua Paym.

— Et alors? Il en arrive pratiquement tous les jours maintenant! renchérit Mellye.

— Il y en a des dizaines et des dizaines et ça continue d'arriver! Ton père a mobilisé plus de personnel. Érik est débordé! Certaines sont mal en point.

Bouche bée, Mellye ne sut que répondre. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Elle fila à toute vitesse avec Justin en direction du Grand Portail pour rejoindre Paym.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce où fût incarcéré Asura; le Grand Dévoreur…**_

Tsih continua de rassembler les âmes à l'intérieur du pentacle. Elle était parvenue à envoyer quelques bons chargements d'âmes au manoir, mais il en restait dans de nouveaux recoins de la pièce. À croire que l'étrange démon les cachait pour être certain de disposer d'une réserve à l'abri. Elle s'épuisait un peu plus à chaque envoi et devait parfois s'y prendre à quelques reprises pour y arriver. Tsih était en rogne… Et tout ça rendait Aaron de plus en plus nerveux.

— Tsih. Ça suffit! On doit fuir! répliqua Aaron.

Tsih fit disparaître brusquement son chargement d'âmes.

— Non! s'exclama Tsih frustrée. On peut pas les laisser ici toutes seules avec le démon bizarre! Je suis une Daemonheart! C'est mon devoir!

Elle sut à l'instant même qu'elle était allée trop loin. À la seule prononciation de son véritable nom de famille, la réaction d'Aaron avait été immédiate. Il était visiblement en colère et même déçu de sa partenaire. Et pourtant, Tsih n'aurait jamais souhaité en arriver là. Du moins pas de façon aussi abrupte.

— Daemonheart? Je croyais que c'était Sutherland ton nom de famille.

— C'est... Non… C'est un faux. Mon vrai nom est Tsih Daemonheart.

— Je te faisais confiance…, lança-t-il d'un ton horriblement déçu. Tu es de mèche avec l'élève qui s'appelait Mellye et qui était à Shibusen l'an passé, c'est ça? L'ancien Maître Shinigami l'avait présenté à l'école entière lors d'une soirée. Je sais qu'elle connaît mon frère. Et c'est pour ça que le prêtre qui est mort te connaissait si bien. Dis-moi la vérité cette fois-ci!

Le cœur de Tsih se serra à cette révélation. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il haïssait son grand frère à ce point.

— Mellye est ma tante, avoua-t-elle tristement. Justin est son partenaire.

Son intention n'avait jamais été de trahir la confiance de son partenaire. Surtout pas Aaron. Il était le seul avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

— Je ne veux plus que tu sois ma partenaire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

— Quoi!? Parce je connaître ton frère? C'est stupide comme raison! s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tout le monde connaît Justin. Avant et après le procès avec les nouvelles à la télé et le journal! Tante Mel a pas fait de mal! Elle l'a sauvé!

— Justement! Elle n'aurait pas dû. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait après ce qu'il a fait. Je les déteste!

— T'es qu'une arme débile! explosa-t-elle dans sa langue natale avant de poursuivre dans la langue des Humains. Tu trouveras jamais de partenaire mieux que moi dans l'école ni dans le monde entier! Mais moi, je réaliserai mon rêve et être plus forte qu'eux!

— Chers enfants, j'entends votre dispute de très loin…, dit une voix sinistre suivie d'un gloussement en provenance de la porte.

* * *

**Aaron connaît désormais le véritable nom de famille de Tsih. Cependant, l'étrange personnage les as coincés... Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Merci!**


	14. L'œuf du Grand Dévoreur

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici la suite des aventures de Tsih et d'Aaron. Aux prises avec l'étrange personnage, le duo parviendra-t-il à se sortir de leur mauvaise situation? Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Dans la pièce où fut incarcéré Asura; le Grand Dévoreur… **_

Tsih et Aaron se mirent sur leurs gardes. Le ton de leur dispute était si fort que cela avait révélé leur présence au sinistre locataire des lieux.

— Où croyez-vous aller comme ça avec ces âmes? Elles appartiennent au Grand Dévoreur, maugréa la voix masculine.

Apeuré, Aaron recula. Tsih, quant à elle, serra son poignard de sang-froid tout en observant l'homme en détail. Elle qui avait cru qu'ils avaient affaire à un démon. C'était tout simplement un Humain détraqué. Une âme corrompue. Tsih fonça vers l'adversaire.

— Attends, Tsih! C'est un œuf du Grand Dévoreur! s'écria Aaron.

— Je réussis sans toi! s'emporta-t-elle en déployant son unique aile de démon. Démence!

Tant pis si Aaron devait être témoin de ce sinistre spectacle. Tsih avait désormais un air nettement plus démoniaque. Beaucoup plus qu'avec ses simples yeux en amande. Cette fois-ci, une longue queue noire avec un bout touffu apparut au-dessus de ses fesses. Ses oreilles s'allongeaient et devenaient pointues. Et ses canines avaient désormais l'apparence de véritables crocs.

Impassible, l'homme observa la jeune démone foncer vers lui sans hésitation. Aaron assista impuissant au combat. Munis de son poignard et de son unique aile, Tsih attaquait seule l'homme et lui infligeait quelques blessures non négligeables. Elle joua de malchance lorsque son aile s'emmêla dans une chaîne. Soudainement, l'homme la désarma et l'envoya valser violemment contre une colonne de bois qui se cassa. Puis, en un affreux rictus, il s'avança vers Aaron. Aaron sentit la peur le nouer au ventre instantanément. L'œuf du Grand Dévoreur leva son poignard, prêt à frapper.

— Bouge! cria Tsih alors qu'elle surgissait dans le dos de l'étrange personnage.

L'œuf du Grand Dévoreur se retourna vivement pour planter le poignard dans le cœur de Tsih.

— Nooooonnnnn! hurla Aaron de toutes ses forces.

Sa partenaire s'effondrait à genoux sous le rire sinistre de son assassin. Tsih jeta un dernier regard à son partenaire complètement horrifié et sans défense. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues provenant de ses yeux cachés sous sa barrière de cheveux. Quelle idiote! Elle l'avait entraînée malgré lui dans toute cette histoire. C'était sa faute s'il se retrouvait désormais en danger. Avec ses dernières forces, Tsih se saisit du chapelet attaché à sa taille et frotta une perle. Un filet de sang sortit de la bouche de Tsih dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

— Imbéciles, dit-elle dans la langue démoniaque avant de s'effondrer.

Décidément, personne ne connaissait rien aux démons…

* * *

_**Dans la pièce où fut incarcéré Asura; le Grand Dévoreur… **_

Aaron fixa le corps inerte de sa partenaire sur le sol; le poignard planté en plein cœur. L'homme observa la petite démone sans vie pendant près d'une minute. Une exclamation de peur mêlée à un sanglot provenant d'Aaron fit sortir l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur de sa rêverie. Celui-ci se dirigea à nouveau vers Aaron.

— Pas de témoins, déclara l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur sur un ton sinistre.

Son heure était venue à lui aussi. Soudainement, un cercle de flammes lui voila la vue. L'instant suivant, Tsih sous sa forme démoniaque se trouvait devant lui en chair et en os, bras en croix pour le protéger. Sans attendre, Tsih profita de l'aveuglement de l'adversaire pour le repousser.

— Je t'ai tué…, râla-t-il en se relevant désarçonné.

— Tu crois que c'est facile de tuer un démon, stupide Humain!? répliqua-t-elle froidement en s'arrachant le poignard encore planté dans son cœur. Puis, avec le revers de sa main, elle enleva le sang sur son menton.

Elle était encore affaiblie suite à sa résurrection, mais elle protégerait Aaron coûte que coûte.

— Pardonnez-moi Grand Dévoreur Asura, dit-il en se saisissant d'une âme tout près de lui.

La bouche grande ouverte, il l'avala sans hésitation. Tsih eut instantanément un haut-le-cœur. Il n'y avait rien de plus dégoûtant que d'avaler une âme. Et l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur en avala une deuxième… Une troisième… Et ces faibles voix qu'elle entendait qui leur suppliaient de leur venir en aide. Elle et Aaron. Une quatrième.

_« Aidez-nous… Par pitié… Aidez-nous… »_, répétaient-elles sans cesse.

En détresse, toutes les âmes demeurées dans la pièce lui parlaient en même temps. Une cinquième. Les larmes aux yeux, une immense peine intérieure l'envahissait et l'empêchait d'agir. Une sixième. Chaque fois qu'il en avalait une, une petite voix suppliante et terrifiée s'éteignait… Une septième. Puis, une autre voix disparaissait... Comment pouvait-il en avaler autant à la fois? C'était inhumain! Et une autre encore… Et une autre…

Tsih en perdit le compte. C'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait autant et ça la rendait folle. Elle s'effondra, la tête dans ses mains, alors qu'elle entendait une nouvelle voix s'éteindre. Elle poussa un terrible hurlement et ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et coloraient le sol. Il lui semblait que seuls ses hurlements soulageaient sa peine et enterrait les petites voix.

Une musique envahit soudainement ses oreilles et l'apaisa. Aaron lui avait mis son casque d'écoute et posa une main sur son épaule. Tremblante, Tsih plaqua ses mains sur le casque d'écoute. Elle devait se ressaisir et reprendre le combat. L'absorption d'autant d'âmes rendait l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur beaucoup plus dangereux. Et pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas venir à bout de son adversaire toute seule comme elle avait dit à Aaron… Quelle piètre meister faisait-elle!

— Je sers à quoi si je peux pas tenir ma promesse et te rendre plus fort que ton frère? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux à son partenaire.

Aaron fut désarçonné par sa réplique. Elle voulait vraiment le rendre plus fort. Sans un mot, Aaron releva ses cheveux; laissant transparaître ses yeux démoniaques. Son regard avait changé. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage. Tsih lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois en à peine quelques minutes. Sa meister ne viendrait pas à bout toute seule de l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur. Elle avait besoin d'un partenaire, d'une arme démoniaque. Tout comme il avait besoin d'elle pour être plus fort. Et c'est uniquement ensemble qu'ils y arriveraient.

— Utilise-moi! s'exclama Aaron en amorçant sa transformation.

Tsih ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et saisit l'arc. Malgré leur récente dispute, leurs longueurs d'âme étaient parfaitement accordées. Plus encore, Tsih poussait la synchronisation et Aaron y répondait avec force. Tôt ou tard, ils entreraient en résonance. L'homme avait ramassé une nouvelle âme et s'apprêtait à la manger. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer ce crime. Tsih invoqua une flèche, tendit la corde et visa le cœur de son adversaire.

— Moi, Tsih Daemonheart et mon partenaire, Aaron Law, nous te condamnons à mort pour le meurtre du révérend Cole et pour crime contre les âmes! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme grogna soudainement et se mit à réfléchir. Décidément, ces noms lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.

— _Daemonheart_? _Law?_ Oh oui… Je me souviens. C'est cette salope de princesse Mellye Daemonheart au procès qui a défendu le prêtre Justin Law!

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Tsih décocha sa flèche qui se planta profondément dans le torse de l'homme. Juste à côté du cœur. Dommage… Celui-ci n'émit même pas une plainte lorsqu'elle s'était fichée dans son corps. Pas plus lorsqu'il la retira. Déterminée, Tsih invoqua une nouvelle flèche et banda son arc. L'œuf du Grand Dévoreur se rua vers la porte. Il était bien plus difficile de viser une cible en mouvement…

Tsih se lança à sa poursuite dans l'espoir de décocher sa flèche. Sans succès, son adversaire était désormais bien loin. L'épuisement envahit tout à coup son corps. Mais elle devait continuer.

— Arrête Tsih! On va se blesser, mis en garde Aaron.

Ils perdaient le contrôle de leur synchronisation. Dans un dernier effort, Tsih releva l'arc et décocha sa dernière flèche. À bout de force, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Aaron reprit forme humaine, et s'enquit de sa partenaire. Celle-ci se soigna avec son chapelet en prononçant quelques prières.

— Je t'ai vu mourir. Comment tu as fait? demanda Aaron en observant les blessures de Tsih se cicatriser à l'œil nu.

— La seule façon de tuer un démon, c'est de lui trancher la tête, expliqua Tsih après avoir terminé une prière.

Se trouvant suffisamment guérie, elle tenta de relever. Prise de vertiges, elle s'effondra à nouveau. Ça lui prendrait plus de temps que prévu. Aaron la força à demeurer sur le sol un moment. Il prit la tête de Tsih pour la placer sur ses jambes. Puis, il prit les mains de Tsih et murmura « Chouette ». Tsih le rassura qu'ils sortiraient des sous-sols sains et saufs d'ici un moment. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

— J'ai eu peur pour toi lorsque tu t'es effondrée plus tôt, confia Aaron à voix basse.

— Les âmes… Elles me parlaient toutes à la fois, expliqua Tsih. C'était la première fois que c'était aussi fort dans ma tête. Je vais bien grâce à toi. Merci.

Aaron afficha un léger sourire. « Je suis désolée Aaron… de t'avoir caché la vérité depuis le début sur mon nom de famille. Et de m'être fâchée aussi… J'ai avoué au révérend Cole notre secret. Sinon, il ne serait pas mort en paix », continua-t-elle la voix brisée.

Aaron hocha lentement la tête en guise de compréhension. Au moins, le révérend Cole emportait leur secret dans la tombe.

— Je m'excuse de m'être mis en colère, avoua-t-il à son tour. Je ne pensais réellement pas ce que je disais plus tôt. Je veux que tu restes ma partenaire.

— C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

— Bien sûr. Tu es la seule qui m'a aidé. Allez, relève-toi. On va nous chercher. Ils finiront par remarquer que nous manquons à l'appel…, indiqua Aaron en l'aidant à se relever.

— Oh non. Kid va avertir tante Mellye… Elle va nous chercher avec ton frère. Et ils vont tout savoir, indiqua-t-elle avec un air triste. J'ai tout raté. Je m'excuse Aaron.

— Pas si on trouve un professeur avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Shibusen pour te chercher, remarqua Aaron avec un sourire.

Tsih reprit courage et dessina un pentacle. Puis, elle tendit une main à son partenaire. Aaron la saisit et quelques instants plus tard, ils disparurent en un jet de flammes.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Arrivé dans la salle du Grand Portail, Justin demeura bouche bée devant le nombre d'âmes. Sa partenaire, quant à elle, prenait le relais de la situation d'urgence. Décidément, leur journée serait bien occupée…

— Nelith! Combien? Érik! Donne-moi un bilan de santé! Matejs! La source _maintenant_! beugla-t-elle.

— « 67 et ça continue! », répondit Nelith par langage des signes.

— Choc traumatique sévère, déclara Érik alors qu'il se concentrait sur une âme pour l'apaiser.

— Une minute avant la source, répondit le Maître Invocateur à son tour alors qu'il s'affairait déjà à son travail.

— Mellye, j'ai reçu ce message de Tsih, dit Hemry alors qu'il déposait une âme apaisée.

— Pas maintenant Papa! On a une crise à gérer. Justin, viens m'aider. On va apaiser celles-là, ordonna-t-elle en se précipitant vers un petit amas d'âmes dont personne ne s'occupait.

— Mellye, lis le message. Ted? C'est bien elle, non? Personne ne connait d'exilés de ce nom. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé l'imposteur du procès, insista calmement le roi démon.

En un instant, Mellye se rua vers son père, suivi de près par Justin. Le message avait été griffonné en vitesse dans la langue des démons, l'empêchant de comprendre.

— _Grand-papa. Âmes malades! Trouvé usurpateur. TED_, lut-elle à haute voix pour lui permettre de comprendre.

Ces quelques mots firent battre le cœur de Mellye à tout rompre. TED. Tsih-endah Daemonheart. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée encore!?

— Les âmes... Ça a cessé, remarqua Justin.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le sol pendant quelques secondes pour confirmer les dires. Effectivement, plus aucune âme n'apparaissait. Justin décela une lueur alarmante sur le visage de sa partenaire.

— Shibusen, Death City dans le Nouveau-Monde, annonça le Maître Invocateur.

Au même moment, l'image de Kid apparut dans le grand miroir de la salle. Kid leur annonça également qu'un soulèvement populaire avait soudainement éclaté à Death City, car des rumeurs circulaient qu'un civil de Death City avait été tué par une sorcière. Mellye et Justin furent sous le choc d'apprendre que le civil n'était nulle autre que le révérend Cole. Justin prit discrètement la main de sa partenaire pour lui apporter support et réconfort. Celle-ci répondit en prenant une grande respiration et en lui serrant la main à son tour. Hemry; le roi démon se leva avec calme.

— Notre aide a un prix, Jeune Shinigami, déclara le roi démon sur un ton léger et sournois.

— Comment osez-vous marchander dans un moment pareil!? déclara Kid d'un ton stupéfait.

— Nous marchandons toujours, Jeune Shinigami… Et _surtout _dans les moments critiques. En échange de notre aide, je veux que Shibusen nous remette sans condition l'imposteur au procès de Justin qui se trouve actuellement dans Shibusen, argumenta Hemry.

— Comment savez-vous qu'il se trouve actuellement dans Shibusen? s'étonna Kid.

Hemry sourit de sang-froid, sans fournir aucune réponse au Dieu de la Mort que « Alors? ».

— Je veux l'âme du révérend Cole, renchérit Mellye. Il vouait un culte à notre maison démoniaque.

Death the Kid réfléchit pendant une fraction de seconde à la proposition.

— Marché conclu!

— Très bien. MOBILISATION GÉNÉRALE LES ENFANTS! Mellye! Justin! Partez tout de suite! Et surtout, ramenez-moi la tête de ce putain de salopard!

— Matejs! ordonna Mellye. Portail fissa à Death City!

Justin eut tout juste le temps de voir le Maître Invocateur dessiner un pentacle invisible en leur direction qu'ils disparaissaient déjà dans une tornade de feu.

* * *

_**Quelque part dans Death City à la nuit tombée…**_

— Salut les connards…, dit Mellye d'une voix ennuyée alors qu'elle apparaissait soudainement sur une place publique où des combats faisaient rage.

Justin afficha un imperceptible sourire à l'endroit de sa partenaire. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait envie d'un véritable combat pour mettre à l'épreuve ses capacités de meister et évaluer leur progression. Ça ne lui ferait pas de tort non plus de se dérouiller. Et ce serait l'occasion de montrer à Kid qu'il était rétabli et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Ça n'avait pas été facile de recommencer à combattre. Il en avait perdu le goût avec tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il avait dû aussi digérer dans un premier temps le fait d'avoir un meister et d'être manié par lui. Son orgueil en avait pris un sale coup. Mellye ne l'avait pas forcé à faire ce choix. Elle savait très bien combattre sans lui grâce à son talent et sa puissance. Elle continuait également par elle-même son apprentissage de maîtrise de sa longueur d'âme. Même si Mellye faisait des progrès, il lui restait beaucoup de subtilités à apprendre. Et lui seul pouvait le lui enseigner. Quelques jours plus tard, Justin prenait la décision de participer à l'entraînement.

Sans un mot, Justin prit sa forme de guillotine portable.

Autour d'eux, des combats étaient en cours. Mellye vint en aide à une civile sans défense encerclée par des assaillants. Puis, Mellye utilisa son katana pour dessiner un pentacle sur le sol qui les mènerait directement à l'académie. Apeurée et en larmes, celle-ci tenta de s'échapper, mais un carcan créé par Justin l'immobilisa, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un hurlement et de la faire pleurer davantage. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient au sommet de la ville, sains et saufs à Shibusen.

* * *

_**Quelque part dans un couloir de Shibusen à la nuit tombée…**_

L'apparition soudaine d'Aaron et de Tsih fit sursauter un étudiant dans le couloir. Comble du hasard, il s'agissait de son ancien partenaire; Peter Schnabel, le fléau d'armes. L'ancien partenaire de Tsih croisa leurs yeux démoniaques à elle et Aaron.

— Quoi? dit-elle en les toisant du regard. Tu veux voir l'Enfer toi aussi?

Apeuré, Peter s'enfuit sans demander leur reste. Aaron s'empressa de remettre sa barrière de cheveux pour cacher ses yeux démoniaques. Dès qu'elle sut qu'ils furent seuls, elle se tourna vers Aaron.

— Je leur dirai rien, le rassura-t-elle e lui remettant son casque d'écoute. Je te promets.

— Tout finit par se savoir, tu sais. Ta tante et mon frère sont intelligents.

— Espérons qu'on sera plus forts lorsque ça va se savoir. Je me fiche d'être grondée pour ça, répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec un large sourire. Et puis, j'ai pas peur d'un Tranche-Tête! continua-t-elle avec conviction.

Cette seule affirmation réussit à arracher un rire d'Aaron. Tsih sourit et sans avertir lui sauta au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Aaron lui rendit son étreinte un court moment. Puis, une grande détonation à l'extérieur attira leur attention.

Il y a avait une agitation folle à l'extérieur. Certains responsables s'occupaient à accueillir des civils alors que d'autres briefaient des escouades pour le combat. Un jet de flammes apparut laissant voir une civile terrifiée courir à toutes jambes pour s'éloigner d'une jeune femme maniant une guillotine portative. La seule vue de son frère aîné rendit Aaron nerveux qui déglutit difficilement.

— Pardonne-moi Tsih, je ne peux pas rester. Ne leur dit rien s'il te plaît. J'ai confiance en toi, dit Aaron avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs de l'école.

Tsih regarda s'enfuir son partenaire. Ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait rejoindre sa tante et son oncle.

* * *

_**Sur la place publique face à Shibusen…**_

Aussitôt arrivés, la civile, toujours en pleurs, se précipita vers le personnel de Shibusen.

L'air grave, Kid l'attendait, armé de ses deux pistolets; Liz et Patty. À ses côtés se trouvait Franken Stein armé d'une faux qu'elle reconnut comme étant Spirit. Une certaine stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage du Shinigami de voir à nouveau Justin sous sa forme d'arme. En à peine quelques semaines, le design avait été amélioré pour donner plus de maniabilité au meister.

— Où est Tsih? demanda Mellye.

— Euh..., commença Spirit.

La moutarde lui monta au nez, si bien qu'elle leva sa guillotine pour la frotter sur la lame de la faux. Sur un air de défi, Stein maintenait la pression sur sa faux pour tenir à distance la guillotine portative.

— T'es pas foutu de me dire où elle est!? Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité sinon…

— Nous avons un contact constant avec les troupes sur le terrain. Elle était présente lors du meurtre du révérend Cole avec un autre élève. Elle n'est pas en ville, car les agents internes l'ont ramenée saine et sauve à l'école. Elle n'a pas été revue depuis, précisa Stein sur un air dément.

Mellye relâcha la pression et baissa son arme en prenant une bonne inspiration. Justin sut tout de suite que son cœur s'était soulagé à cette annonce.

— Naigus a confirmé la fuite d'un individu identifié comme le faux agent. Il a dévalé les escaliers et traverse actuellement la ville, déclara Kid.

— Tss… On va le trouver en un rien de temps. Viens Justin! On va vol…

— Non! Non Mel! Non! Tu ne me referas pas le coup cette fois-ci! Là, tu te débrouilles toute seule. Je reste au sol pour te suivre, dit-il en reprenant soudainement forme humaine.

Lui qui était habituellement si calme et acceptait toutes les demandes, il avait causé la surprise générale en refusant de suivre sa partenaire. Mellye lui lança un petit sourire malin avant de prendre son élan en direction d'un rempart. L'instant suivant, Mellye réapparu pourvue de ses grandes ailes d'ange cornues. Décidément, Justin n'avait toujours pas digéré la mauvaise plaisanterie qu'elle lui avait faite il y a quelques jours. Son ami Tezca avait raison. Les Daemonheart étaient de véritables cinglés. Et il l'avait observé à de nombreuses reprises depuis son arrivée au manoir.

Justin poussa un soupir d'exaspération et la regarda survoler la ville en compagnie de Kid tout en faisant de temps à autre des acrobaties aériennes. Définitivement, elle était celle qui maîtrisait le plus ses ailes. Ses ailes, transformées en un mode propulseur semblable au feu Maître Shinigami, la prestation offerte par Mellye était à couper le souffle.

— Un problème? demanda Spirit alors qu'il reprit sa forme humaine pour observer les acrobaties de Mellye de ses propres yeux.

À cette seule question, l'irritation de Justin sembla monter d'un cran.

— Je crois que dans toute l'histoire de Shibusen, aucun meister n'a jamais volontairement échapper son arme en plein vol à plus de 10 000 pieds d'altitude!

— Elle a fait ça!? s'exclama Spirit.

Justin eut un petit rire jaune. Voyant que Spirit restait sans voix, il continua son récit.

— On s'exerçait pour le combat en vol. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'est mise en vol stationnaire. Elle m'a regardé et m'a dit : « Et si je te laissais tomber? » dit-il en imitant la voix de sa partenaire. J'étais en chute libre pendant une éternité avant qu'elle ne se décide à me rattraper.

Justin ferma ses yeux alors qu'un frisson parcourrait son corps, signe qu'il revivait encore l'événement. Spirit l'observa et l'entendit même murmurer « bordel »; lui qui était pourtant si poli dans son souvenir. Puis, Justin saisit son casque d'écoute, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le rythme de la musique. Il fut cependant déconcentré lorsque quelqu'un fonça sur lui pour l'étouffer d'un gros câlin au cou.

— Coucou! dit une voix enjouée.

Justin soupira légèrement. Tsih se trouvait à ses côtés.

— Salut ma puce, répondit Justin avec une voix empreinte de soulagement tout en retournant son étreinte avec tendresse. Tu sais qu'on te cherche partout?

Il en profita pour se concentrer sur sa longueur d'âme pour se calmer un court moment et retirer son casque d'écoute.

— Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. Tu es en sécurité, ordonna Justin. Je vais aider Mel. Si tu bouges, je le saurai.

En temps normal, Tsih aurait vivement protesté, mais elle s'en tint à ses ordres. Sans un mot, elle regarda Justin dévaler les escaliers retrouver sa partenaire, suivie de près par Stein et Spirit ayant repris sa forme de faux.

* * *

_**Quelque part dans Death City…**_

Mellye survolait la ville illuminée en décrivant des cercles à la recherche de l'individu. Kid l'avait quitté pour s'occuper d'un autre groupe de rebelles. Une explosion lui indiqua l'emplacement précis de son partenaire. Justin devait avoir trouvé le faux agent interne. Mellye fonça à vive allure et atterrit au moment où une silhouette disparut au bout de la rue. Elle fonça et tomba nez à nez avec son partenaire. Justin en profita pour lui dire qu'il avait vu Tsih et qu'elle était hors de danger.

— Merde! Il était là! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Oui, j'ai senti sa longueur d'âme.

— Ah bon? s'étonna Mellye. Mais je croyais que…

— Non, je n'ai pas la perception des âmes, mais je les ressens. Attends! dit-il en agrippant sa partenaire alors qu'elle mettait fin au bavardage pour continuer la traque. J'ai une meilleure idée pour le faire sortir de sa cachette, mais on va utiliser la résonance et ta perception des âmes. Tu te souviens de notre combat à Shibusen sur le terrain d'entraînement? J'avais fait apparaître plusieurs guillotines pour te diriger vers moi.

Incertaine de savoir où il voulait en venir, Mellye acquiesça en silence dans l'attente de son plan. Justin prit une grande inspiration.

— En résonance, je peux en augmenter la portée et faire surgir des pièges dans toute la ville. C'est le véritable pouvoir d'une arme stationnaire.

La mâchoire de Mellye se décrocha de stupeur à cette révélation. Mellye empoigna Justin dans une ruelle isolée pour être certaine de parler sans être espionnée.

— Tu peux en créer combien à la fois et dans quel rayon?

— Autant de pièges et aussi loin que tu le souhaites, admit-il. Si Asura avait eu l'idée de m'utiliser comme feu Maître Shinigami l'a déjà fait, je vous aurais tous tués sur la Lune en une seule attaque.

La panique s'empara de sa partenaire à cette seule réponse. Par chance, il n'avait pas sorti cet aveu lors du procès, car cela lui aurait valu une allée simple sur l'échafaud.

— Kid est au courant pour ce pouvoir?! Parce que s'il l'apprend t'es bon pour te taper un autre procès sans possibilité de t'en sortir cette fois-ci!

— Je ne crois pas et c'est mieux ainsi.

Mellye grommela de mécontentement, mais acquiesça. Aucune autre solution ne se présentait à elle. Et elle prendrait le blâme sur la portée de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

— D'accord. Comment ça fonctionne?

Pour exemple, Justin se mit à genoux et allongea ses bras pour les planter dans le sol. Puis, il demanda à Mellye de se placer derrière lui et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Justin ferma les yeux et synchronisa son âme avec celle de sa partenaire une fraction de seconde. Trois guillotines se déclenchèrent non loin d'eux. La mâchoire de Mellye se décrocha à nouveau.

— Allez. Pas de temps à perdre. On y va!

Justin se transforma et Mellye attrapa l'arme entre ses mains. Un énorme casque d'écoute se matérialisa sur ses oreilles. Une musique électronique rythmée jouait dans ses oreilles.

— Prête? demanda Justin.

— Quand tu veux! répondit sa partenaire.

— Résonance des âmes! dirent-ils en chœur.

Les cheveux de Mellye prirent leur couleur blond. Leur longueur d'âme augmenta en puissance alors que Justin prononçait une courte prière. Le temps passé à Shibusen par Mellye combiné à l'expérience en tant que Death Scythe de Justin et à ses talents insoupçonnés de professeur leur avait permis de faire beaucoup de progrès en quelques semaines. Toutefois, il leur restait à parfaire quelques points. Il avait eu à peine le temps de terminer sa prière que Mellye sembla déjà vouloir défaillir.

* * *

_**Dans la dimension spirituelle de l'âme de Mellye…**_

— Non. Tu ne peux pas tomber tout de suite, déclara Justin.

— Tu sais combien j'adore tes prières, Petit Prieur…, répondit-elle à demi consciente.

Son partenaire était flatté par ce commentaire, mais l'heure n'était pas aux compliments.

— Je sais, mais fais un effort, _Biquette_, demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Son Petit Prieur avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'évanouir dans un moment pareil. Mellye rassembla toute son énergie pour rester concentrée et trouver le faux agent interne.

* * *

_**Quelque part dans Death City…**_

De nouveau en contrôle de la résonance, Mellye usa de la perception des âmes. Tellement d'âmes étaient dispersées dans la ville.

— Il y a une longueur d'onde de folie. Tu la ressens? demanda Justin.

— Oui. Quatre rues plus loin dans cette direction, indiqua-t-elle en pointant la guillotine en direction du fuyard.

Justin n'en attendait pas moins de sa meister.

— Tu es géniale.

Cependant, avant de foncer vers l'ennemi, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il supporterait la longueur d'onde de la folie.

— Ça va aller? Nous n'avons pas droit au faux pas. Surtout pas devant Kid.

Justin demeura silencieux. Elle avait décidément senti le léger vacillement de sa longueur d'onde lorsqu'elle avait posé la question. Tout comme Stein, il demeurait fragile au contact de cette longueur d'onde.

— Petit Prieur? Tu m'as compris? On ne peut pas merder _ici_. Si ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi tout de suite et j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le boulot.

— Je sais. Oui, ça va. Allez! On y va. Coince-le dans l'arène de combat pour la Shibumesse. C'est à deux pas d'ici. Prends cette rue et tourne à gauche à la deuxième intersection. C'est au bout.

Arrivé à l'arène de combat, Mellye planta la guillotine avec force dans le sol. Des guillotines se déclenchaient et forçaient l'imposteur à se diriger vers l'arène. Le plan fonctionna à merveille, car l'imposteur surgit quelques minutes plus tard. Par chance, Kid n'était pas présent. Et encore moins les autres Death Scythes. C'était tant mieux.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Mellye cessa la synchronisation. Ses cheveux reprirent plus rapidement leur couleur naturelle, hormis quelques mèches. Justin en profita pour reprendre forme humaine. Haletante, Mellye se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et reprit son souffle. Même Justin semblait vouloir un répit, car il avait placé ses mains sur ses cuisses et fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur la longueur d'âme de sa meister. Puis, il releva la tête et observa sa partenaire.

— Ça va? parvint-elle à demander entre deux souffles.

— Ça peut aller… Mais je n'aime pas ça.

Le volume de sa musique rugissait dans ses oreilles. Pour cette fois, elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Du moment que le combat ne traînerait pas en longueur, il tiendrait bon. Mellye en était convaincue uniquement avec le regard de son Petit Prieur. Pour l'encourager, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa. Et il ne se pria pas pour recevoir cette récompense.

Puis, ils reportèrent leur attention vers le centre de l'arène. Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé! L'Humain qui s'était fait passé pour un agent interne de Shibusen lors du procès de Justin. Justin pouvait sentir la jubilation de Mellye.

— Allez. Qu'on en finisse, dit Justin tout en reprenant sa forme de guillotine portative.

Mellye était d'accord. Elle attrapa d'une main le manche de la guillotine alors que l'autre sa saisissait de la lame enchaînée. Elle s'avança vers le centre de l'arène. Se sachant fait comme un rat, il éclata d'un rire dément et sortit un poignard. Il n'avait plus vraiment rien d'Humain… Il semblait s'être fait une raison de combattre, quitte à perdre en causant le plus de dommages collatéraux.

— Asura reviendra! Et quand ce jour viendra, même les Daemonheart n'y pourront rien! La reine Nedria…

— Nedria est morte, crétin! s'exclama Mellye.

— C'est fini. Rends-toi! lança Justin.

— Désolée Petit Prieur. Je ne crois qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'obtempérer, dit-elle avant de lâcher un rire satisfaisant.

L'emploi de la force n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Avec l'aide de Justin, elle s'amusa à faire tournoyer habilement la lame enchaînée autour d'elle. Il en résultait d'une danse gracieuse pour n'importe quel observateur. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, elle projeta avec force la lame enchaînée en direction de l'Humain. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour l'éviter. Furieuse, Mellye poussa un juron en langue démoniaque en ramenant la lame enchaînée vers elle.

Justin fit apparaître son reflet sur la lame de la guillotine portative.

— Il est blessé. À la poitrine près du cœur, nota Justin. On peut exploiter ça. Fais attention Mel, ce n'est pas normal qu'il réussisse à éviter notre attaque aussi facilement. C'est un œuf du Grand Dévoreur. Il est à un stade qui le rend imprévisible et dangereux, avertit son Petit Prieur.

Mellye poussa une exclamation satisfaisante. Elle s'était sortie de situations infiniment plus périlleuses. Ce n'était pas un coup de lame évité par pur hasard qui l'arrêterait. Elle décida ainsi de continuer de pilonner son adversaire de nouvelles lames enchaînées. L'Humain les repoussa sans peine avec son poignard. Mellye dut enfin admettre que la chance n'était pas un facteur déterminant. Mellye grogna.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?! répliqua Justin avec impatience.

— Bordel! D'accord! T'as raison! grogna-t-elle en lâchant d'une main la guillotine tour à tour pour secouer ses mains légèrement brûlées.

Cette fois-ci, elle veillerait à suivre les conseils de son Petit Prieur. À la suggestion de son partenaire, elle entama un combat au corps-à-corps. Elle utiliserait la guillotine portative pour se protéger et la lame enchaînée pour porter des attaques. Au moment où elle pensait avoir pris le dessus sur son adversaire, le faux agent de Shibusen, hurlant de rire, se saisit de subitement de la lame enchaînée. Une décharge électrique atteignit l'adversaire et le fit lâcher prise. Une terrible combinaison de la résonance des âmes et du bracelet argenté protecteur se trouvant habituellement à la cheville de Justin dans sa forme humaine. Justin laissa transparaître son reflet avec une ombre de sourire. Rageant et pestiférant contre ses ennemis, il se tint à distance pendant un court moment.

Puis, sa colère s'était soustraite à nouveau pour l'hilarité. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ses attaques et d'être encore plus imprévisible. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta net. Méfiante, Mellye cessa ses attaques et l'observa pour anticiper son prochain mouvement. L'imposteur ricana longuement.

— Détruire des âmes saines et être faible au point de succomber à Asura; le Grand Dévoreur! ricana l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur. C'est tout à fait toi Justin.

Mellye serra les dents. Son Petit Prieur ne serait jamais totalement guéri mentalement de sa précédente chute dans la folie d'Asura. Et maintenant, leur ennemi changeait de tactique pour le déstabiliser psychologiquement.

— J'ai confiance en toi, Justin. Tu ne l'écoutes pas, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit Mellye.

L'inquiétude de Mellye grimpa d'un cran alors que Justin ne répondit pas.

— Une fois que tu as goûté à la folie, c'est pour toujours! Tu reviendras vers Asura tôt ou tard! reprit l'imposteur. Allez Clown, reprends le contrôle! Clown! Asura! Allez Justin, synchronise-toi avec la longueur d'âme de la folie! cria l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur.

Secoué par cette remarque, la longueur d'âme de Justin vacilla subitement.

— Non, Justin. Ne l'écoute pas. C'est un piège et tu le sais. Reprends-toi! ordonna sa partenaire alors que leur longueur d'âme perdait en puissance. Je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas droit à l'erreur ici.

Mellye poussa un juron en langue démoniaque alors que ses écouteurs disparaissaient. Ils perdaient le contrôle de leur synchronisation. Elle devait faire vite pour éviter le pire à nouveau. Elle se concentra sur l'âme de son Petit Prieur.

* * *

_**Dans la dimension spirituelle de l'âme de Justin…**_

Justin s'était dirigé machinalement vers la pièce où le clown les avait séquestrés. Sur les murs se trouvaient des yeux d'Asura qu'il avait lui-même gravé; résultat de sa chute dans la folie. Certaines d'entre elles étaient plus effacées que d'autres. Malgré la purification de son âme des mois auparavant par Mellye, ces gravures persistaient. Il les porterait toute sa vie. Justin s'approcha d'une gravure représentant deux katanas croisés avec des ailes cornues surplombées d'une croix chrétienne. Le symbole de Mellye. Le seul qui tenait tête à tous ces yeux d'Asura. Depuis le début de la traque, Justin suivait du doigt cette gravure tel un repère afin d'éviter de succomber à nouveau à la folie. Justin ralentit son tracé et porta son attention sur un symbole d'Asura. Une porte ouverte menant vers la folie en permanence… Il entendit la voix de Mellye très loin qui le conjurait de tenir bon. Hypnotisé par ces trois yeux, il cessa le tracé de symbole de Mellye et son bras tomba mollement.

* * *

**Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire! Aaron et Tsih se sont réconciliés. Mellye et Justin sont toutefois de retour à Shibusen pour retrouver le faux agent du procès et Justin semble désormais en mauvaise posture. Je trouvais utile de faire un lien avec ma première Fanfiction _L'ange et le prêtre_, car l'on ne connaît pas le sort de ce personnage tertiaire arrivé en fin d'histoire. À bientôt dans le prochain chapitre!**


	15. La meilleure combattante du manoir

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici la suite de l'histoire. Il ne reste que quelques chapitre avant la fin de l'histoire, alors restez avec moi. Pour le moment, ce chapitre fait un retour en arrière de quelques mois dans les souvenirs de Justin. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Quelques mois auparavant, dans l'arène de combat intérieure du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Justin repéra sa Déesse qui dégaina son katana et exécuta quelques mouvements d'échauffements dans l'arène en contrebas. Elle lui accorda un regard et lui envoya un léger baiser avec sa main. Justin lui répondit par un tendre sourire.

— Tu vas participer au combat j'espère?

À ses côtés se trouvait Daouda; un démon africain à la carrure imposante et musclé; parfait pour sa double fonction de maréchal-ferrant et forgeron au manoir. Ses cheveux noirs presque tous tressés descendaient un peu en bas des épaules. Il avait toutefois un toupet entièrement lisse, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il portait une perruque.

Justin secoua de la tête en signe de négation.

— Mec. Ta meuf va se faire massacrer en beauté et tu vas regarder le spectacle sans rien faire?

— Ferme la Daouda! Tu vas porter la poisse, s'exclama Paym en bousculant amicalement Daouda pour se tailler une place entre lui et Justin. Mellye va la battre cette fois-ci, c'est certain! Elle s'est s'entraînée à Shibusen. Elle l'a surement surpassée, pas vrai Justin?

— Nelith est si forte que ça? questionna Justin au lieu de répondre à la question de la traductrice.

Paym jura en langue démoniaque. Justin le savait, car Mellye utilisait de temps à autre les mêmes mots lorsqu'elle était en colère.

— Nelith a été formée au combat par Ajalahel; la mère de Mellye. Elle en a fait la meilleure combattante de tout le manoir dans le but de protéger Mel. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle est aussi la maîtresse d'armes. Elle a un talent inné pour ça. Nous avons tous été formés au combat par elle, incluant Mellye. L'usurpatrice Nedria préférait l'avoir comme servante et garde du corps plutôt que de la tuer. Nelith bat tout le monde à plate couture! Les filles autant que les garçons. Qu'elle soit blessée, affamée, les yeux bandés, les mains attachées, magie ou pas, armée ou pas, ça ne fait pas de différence! Y'a que Mellye qui a été capable de la toucher une seule fois. Et elle a mordu la poussière pour ça en plus d'être humiliée publiquement. C'est ce qu'elle préfère dans un combat; entendre qu'on l'a supplie haut et fort. Et quand Nelith claque des doigts, tu as intérêt à te magner pour demander pardon, sinon elle te torture jusqu'à ce que tu craques!

Décidément, Paym était survoltée aujourd'hui. Justin observa la gouvernante. Les bras croisés, celle-ci regardait Mellye exécuter ses échauffements.

— Toi, tu vas participer au combat, déclara Daouda qui semblait avoir lui aussi détecté sa motivation.

— Par le Fondateur! Ça oui que je participe au combat! répondit Paym. Et toi? Tu vas la défier?

— Non. Je tiens à mon honneur. Et Matejs aussi. Demande à Jehan, il acceptera peut-être.

Paym ricana à la remarque du démon africain.

— Tu t'en mordras les doigts lorsqu'on gagnera. Je le sens bien aujourd'hui, j'ai la pêche! On va la démolir! T'entends? On va te démolir Nelith! s'écria-t-elle, ce qui ne causa qu'un sourire narquois chez la gouvernante.

Une voix méprisante s'exclama derrière eux.

Justin reconnut la sorcière d'origine chinoise Feng; reconnaissable à ses cheveux partant du noir à la racine, passant du rouge, puis au orange et enfin au jaune à ses pointes; rappelant le feu et son thème; le Phénix. Justin se rappelait avoir vu sa fiche de recherche au Centre de prévention anti-sorcières de Shibusen quelques années auparavant avec la mention « inactive ». Celle-ci était au service de Mellye depuis près de dix ans pour enseigner la magie et faire des recherches pour Mellye. Cela correspondait au moment où elle avait disparu des radars de Shibusen.

Sa Déesse les avait avisés sévèrement. Il n'était pas question de s'entretuer au manoir parce qu'ils appartenaient par le passé à des camps opposés. Il se souvenait clairement de ses mots : _« Je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde et de gambader main dans la main dans le manoir, je vous demande de vous tolérer! »._ Justin s'était plié au désir de sa Déesse et la laissait tranquille. La sorcière arrivait en compagnie d'Amozée; la sœur benjamine de Nelith.

Justin se tourna vers Paym afin d'obtenir une traduction. Ne parlant que Mandarin, très peu l'anglais et le français, la sorcière avait appris la langue démoniaque.

— Elle dit : Dans tes rêves! Vous serez au tapis avant même de vous en rendre compte comme à l'habitude, traduit Paym. Tu vas participer Zée? demanda-t-elle.

Amozée haussa les épaules. Elle prendrait sa décision à la dernière minute. Paym se tourna vers la Sorcière. Feng déclara qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se faire humilier en présence d'un Death Scythe.

— _**And you Death Scythe? You try?** *****Et toi Death Scythe? Tu essaies?*****_ demanda la sorcière sur un ton méprisant. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir une légende de Shibusen au tapis pour une fois, dit-elle en langue démoniaque à l'endroit de Paym, qui s'empressa de traduire le tout à Justin.

À ces mots, la couleur noire de ses yeux sembla vouloir virer au rouge flamboyant. Elle devait être l'une des dernières à le considérer encore comme un authentique Death Scythe, même si son titre n'était désormais qu'une façade.

— J'en déduis que tu as déjà tenté ta chance et que tu as morflé. Je me trompe? nargua Justin.

Paym se fit une joie de traduire la réplique. La sorcière lui adressa un regard assassin dont seules les sorcières avaient le secret avant de s'éloigner. Amozée prononça de courtes excuses et alla la rejoindre. Un fort clappement de main se fit entendre de la part de Nelith. Justin accorda le fait que ça fonctionnait bien, car elle eut le silence instantanément.

— « Qui veut me défier? », demanda Nelith en faisant de grands signes pour être comprise par tous les démons qui assisteraient au combat. « Lord Hemry? À vous l'honneur. », questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le père de Mellye.

Justin accorda un regard à son beau-père qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Ce dernier arborait une sorte de grimace, comme s'il se remémorait de vieux souvenirs douloureux. Celle-ci s'apparentait à ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser l'épée légendaire Excalibur sur leur route.

— Très peu pour moi, Nelith. Amusez-vous bien les enfants, dit-il en agitant la main nonchalamment.

Puis, le roi-démon fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce.

— « Mellye? Bien sûr, mon éternelle adversaire. Tu as besoin d'aide encore? Voyons voir acceptera de t'épauler aujourd'hui. », déclara la gouvernante.

Elle passa en revue quelques combattants. Tous refusaient, sauf Paym. Armée de son khépesh, la traductrice déclara pompeusement que son règne de meilleure combattante était désormais terminé. Nelith eut un bruit de gorge sinistre, ce qui s'apparentait à une sorte de rire aux oreilles de Justin. La gouvernante se tourna alors vers Justin. Il refusa l'invitation. Nelith se tourna vers Mellye afin de lui dire qu'au moins Justin, malgré son jeune âge, faisait preuve de sagesse en tenant son rang.

— Oh! Elle meurt d'envie de te combattre, lâcha subtilement Daouda.

Justin serra ses mains sur la balustrade. Il savait désormais où sa Déesse avait pris les plis pour provoquer délibérément les gens. Mellye accorda un regard à son Petit Prieur; ressentant clairement l'indignation intérieure du Death Scythe d'être sous-estimé. Souriante, Nelith lui lança un regard condescendant pour se tourner vers sa sœur Amozée.

— « Et toi petite sœur? Toujours indécise? C'est pas grave, tu viendras en renfort pour aider tes amies. »

En un mouvement rapide, Amozée invoqua son pistolet à silex à quatre canons et tira aux pieds de sa sœur. Par le regard mauvais qu'Amozée avait, Justin jugea qu'elle n'avait pas digéré la plaisanterie. Feng s'était retourné avec surprise vers sa compagne. Amozée embrassa la sorcière Feng d'un long baiser langoureux. Feng se contenta de lui souffler un « Fais attention » en langue démoniaque avant de laisser Amozée rejoindre les autres combattantes.

À peine Nelith donna-t-elle le signal que le combat débuta avec violence. Justin avait rarement vu des combats aussi intenses et soutenus sur de longues périodes. Leurs attaques étaient très bien coordonnées, même si Nelith leur tenait tête. Les trois démones se montraient sans pitié et faisaient preuve d'une violence terrifiante.

— Pourquoi n'utilisent-elles pas leurs ailes? demanda Justin au démon forgeron.

Daouda eut une sorte de grimace.

— Nelith les coupe. Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé au manoir, on a pris l'habitude de les « cacher » si je peux le dire ainsi. Tu es un veinard si tu as vu Mel s'en servir lors d'un combat.

Les filles se retrouvaient déjà en difficulté face à leur adversaire. Paym, qui était si confiante au départ, fut rossée durement par Nelith, malgré le fait qu'elle implora pardon à haute voix. Amozée récupéra le khépesh et se lança au corps-à-corps avec sa Déesse. Elle se révélait tout aussi redoutable avec une arme blanche entre les mains qu'avec son pistolet. De plus, Justin découvrait également le côté plus sombre de la démone, car elle avait la réputation d'être calme, douce et réservée. Si Nelith effectuait une humiliation publique avant d'éliminer son adversaire, Justin estima qu'elle garderait sa Déesse pour la fin. Elle ferait possiblement durer le spectacle, surtout devant ses yeux, afin de l'énerver. Cependant, il ne céderait pas à ces provocations.

Les deux combattantes étaient désormais en difficulté. Nelith usa de sa magie pour porter une attaque sur sa petite sœur. Le sort ne sembla pas avoir l'effet escompté, car un phénix apparut volant autour de la démone.

— Vas-y Feng! retentit la voix de Paym en langue démoniaque affaiblie par le combat.

La sorcière reprit forme humaine. Nelith émit un nouveau grognement guttural, signe qu'elle éclatait de rire. Pour elle, avoir une sorcière pour adversaire ne faisait aucune différence. Le combat reprit de plus belle. Grâce à Feng, Mellye eut une ouverture et fit une jambette pour mettre Nelith à genoux. Bon nombre de démons poussèrent un cri d'exultation devant cette prouesse.

— Être à genoux te va si bien belle-sœur, déclara Feng en langue démoniaque sur un ton provocateur et satisfaisant.

Nelith se releva l'air mauvais. Inquiètes, Amozée et sa Déesse resserrèrent leur garde; sachant très bien qu'elle exercerait une terrible vengeance pour ce commentaire déplacé. Sans préavis, Nelith usa de sa magie pour projeter Amozée et sa Déesse aux extrémités de l'arène. L'instant suivant, la sorcière implorait pitié et recevait un violent coup de pied au ventre avant de rejoindre Paym. Puis, vint le tour d'Amozée de les rejoindre dans la douleur. Privée d'aide, sa Déesse poussa un juron en langue démoniaque et resserra sa prise sur son katana. Nelith n'entendait plus à rire désormais.

— **_What are you waiting for, Death Scythe!? _**_**Help her!** *****Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, Death Scythe!? Aide-la!*** **_hurla Feng de colère.

Justin ne répondit pas. Seule contre Nelith, sa Déesse redoublait de prudence. La gouvernante s'élança. Au passage, la gouvernante lui coupa ses cheveux châtains clairs aux épaules. Justin ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il ressentait la fureur de sa Déesse mêlée à sa propre colère. Sa Déesse reçut à son tour une jambette qui la força à se mettre à genoux devant la Maîtresse d'armes. Celle-ci claqua des doigts; signe que le moment de demander miséricorde était venu. Devant le silence de sa Déesse, la gouvernante s'apprêta à lui faire une torsion du bras. Soudainement, un énorme carcan enchaîné sortit du sol en un bruit sourd et se saisit du bras de Nelith la forçant à lâcher sa poigne.

— Je ne te permets pas de l'humilier, déclara calmement Justin.

Seuls ses sourcils blonds froncés montraient qu'il était légèrement agacé par la tournure des événements. Il pouvait digérer le fait que sa Déesse ait perdu le combat. Toutefois, l'humiliation publique n'était tout simplement pas acceptable à ses yeux. Il n'avait désormais qu'une seule envie; la combattre au nom de sa Déesse. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle d'entraînement. Tous attendaient _le _moment où le Tranche-Tête confronterait la Maîtresse d'armes. Nelith délaissa sa victime et toisa Justin avec un air de défi.

— « Il est un peu tard pour arriver en renfort, tu ne crois pas? », commenta Nelith en quelques signes lorsque Justin se laissa descendre à l'arène grâce à l'une de ses lames enchaînées.

— J'ai l'habitude d'arriver **_just in time_**_ *****Juste à temps*****_, répliqua-t-il froidement en faisant apparaître sa lame de guillotine sur son bras droit.

— « Même traitement pour tout le monde. Toi inclus. », rétorqua-t-elle silencieusement avec des signes plus brusques.

Justin lui offrit un sourire narquois. Il ne craignait pas la démone.

— On commence? demanda Justin tout en souriant avec les yeux.

Nelith fut vite confrontée aux nombreuses chausse-trappes. Elle comprit rapidement que Justin souhaitait qu'elle gaspille son énergie à éviter les pièges pour qu'elle soit plus facile à combattre. Ils en vinrent rapidement au corps-à-corps. Nelith le projeta brutalement contre un mur. Justin émit un grognement de mécontentement, puis se releva. Nelith se dirigeait déjà vers lui continuer le combat.

— Il est pas Humain, c'est clair, dit Paym impressionnée par son endurance à encaisser chaque coup sans broncher.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi? C'est un Death Scythe de Shibusen! répliqua Feng en langue démoniaque. _**GO JUSTIN! *******VAS-Y JUSTIN!*****_

Justin eut un sourire pour lui-même en entendant les encouragements de la sorcière. Pour se venger, Justin saisit le bras de Nelith et la projeta un peu plus loin dans l'arène. Un torrent d'acclamations s'éleva des spectateurs pour la prouesse réalisée par Justin. Amochée et visiblement vexée dans sa fierté, la Maîtresse d'armes se releva. Satisfait et affichant un sourire féroce, Justin reprenait son souffle avant de reprendre l'affrontement.

— « Je vois. Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens avec toi. », déclara Nelith en quelques signes.

Justin était prêt.

— Ça suffit! hurla sa Déesse Mellye à pleins poumons.

Nelith ignora l'ordre. Paume levée, la démone fonçait vers lui comme si elle utilisait une technique semblable à l'esprit frappeur de Franken Stein. Sa Déesse s'interposa alors que Nelith n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Justin. Nelith s'était calmée et avait fermé les yeux. Tout comme sa Déesse. L'idée d'un piège l'effleura. Il s'apprêta à s'enquérir de l'état de sa Déesse lorsque celle-ci agrippa brusquement le corps de Nelith.

— Tiens Zée! dit-elle avec force en projetant le corps inerte de la Maîtresse d'armes.

Amozée agit comme bouclier pour éviter que sa sœur aînée n'aille s'écraser contre le mur de l'arène. Puis, elle porta un sinistre regard vers Justin.

— Ça va Chéri? demanda-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire.

Justin fit surgir une guillotine du sol pour repousser sa Déesse. Sa Déesse ne l'avait jamais appelé « Chéri », pas plus qu'elle ne lui aurait accordé un tel regard à son endroit. Même son sourire sonnait faux. C'était un piège.

— Justin! Mellye est possédée. C'est Nelith qui contrôle son corps, cria Paym.

Cela confirmait désormais ses doutes. Le combat prenait des tournures définitivement inusitées. Justin s'en réjouit. Sa Déesse remarqua le ravissement du Death Scythe.

— Ça te réjouit autant de la combattre? commenta Nelith dans le corps de sa Déesse Mellye sur un ton de provocateur. Elle me _supplie_ de ne pas te malmener.

Sa Déesse éclata d'un rire qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle avait habituellement.

— Tu vas sortir de la tête de ma Déesse, dit-il sur un ton menaçant avant de s'élancer sous les rires de sa Déesse possédée.

* * *

_**Dans la dimension spirituelle de l'âme de Mellye…**_

La maîtresse d'armes avait fait irruption dans la bibliothèque de Mellye. En un instant, Mellye était à sa merci et fût forcée de s'asseoir son lit antique romain.

— Arrête, supplia-t-elle faiblement avant de s'allonger. Ne le malmène pas, c'est un Prieur. Et il n'est pas remis psychologiquement.

— Il est déterminé à te combattre. Il dit qu'il va me faire sortir de ta tête. J'ai bien hâte de voir ça.

Mellye tourna lentement la tête vers le feu et afficha un faible sourire. Elle entendait désormais une faible prière qui lui donna de doux frissons. Il viendrait la chercher. Elle en était convaincue.

* * *

_**Dans l'arène de combat intérieure du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Nelith, savait comment exploiter au maximum toutes les capacités de son hôte et faisait de sa Déesse une redoutable combattante. Justin, quant à lui, enchaînait les prières.

_Allez ma Déesse. Synchronise-toi!_ pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces tout en continuant de prier.

Même si elle était incapable de bouger, de parler ou même de penser par ses propres moyens, il était convaincu que sa Déesse l'entendait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la synchronisation de leurs âmes n'ait lieu. Après quelques instants, Justin réussit à l'immobiliser. La synchronisation augmentait graduellement et une confusion mentale s'installait entre sa Déesse et la maîtresse d'armes. Il ne lui restait qu'à délivrer sa Déesse quitte à prendre le risque d'être à son tour possédé. Justin colla son front sur celui de sa Déesse et ferma les yeux.

* * *

_**Dans la dimension spirituelle de l'âme de Mellye…**_

Nelith avait de la difficulté à maintenir le contrôle sur le corps de Mellye.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Nelith contrariée. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Étendue sur son lit antique romain, Mellye observait le feu dans l'âtre du foyer de son immense bibliothèque. Mellye ferma les yeux un instant et sourit.

— Il vient me chercher, murmura-t-elle.

Nelith observa Mellye. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux tournaient graduellement au blond doré. La gouvernante se rua vers la porte. Trop tard. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le Death Scythe. Ce dernier arborait sur son visage une colère manifeste à son égard.

— J'ai dit. Tu sors de sa tête _maintenant_..., vociféra Justin sur un ton menaçant avant de l'envoyer valser hors de la bibliothèque de sa Déesse.

* * *

_**Dans l'arène de combat intérieure du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Effondrée sur le sol, sa Déesse reprenait lentement ses esprits, délivrée de Nelith. Justin écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux désormais coupés aux épaules pour voir son visage. Il aida sa Déesse à se saisir du chapelet qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Une agitation provenant sur le côté de l'arène attira leur attention. Quelqu'un criait…

— Non! Je t'en prie grande sœur, arrête! Non! cria Amozée pratiquement en larmes; Feng la retenant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mellye! Justin! Attention!

Nelith était visiblement en colère et se dirigeait à nouveau vers eux. Cette fois-ci, elle avait troqué son cimeterre pour le pistolet à silex de sa sœur. Paym s'interposa, mais en vain, et fut à nouveau neutralisé par quelques coups bien placés. Sa Déesse se releva.

— Il suffit Nelith! s'exclama gravement Mellye, déterminée à faire cesser le combat.

N'ayant cure de l'ordre, Nelith leva l'arme et tira.

* * *

**Merci de me lire! ****J'ai tenté une nouvelle approche en écrivant quelques mots en anglais et traduits en français par la suite, pour montrer les barrières linguistiques entre certains personnages (Notamment Justin et la sorcière Feng). ****Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ****afin de savoir sur qui Nelith a tiré****!**

**P.S.: Un fichier sur les différents personnages de l'histoire sera bientôt disponible.**


	16. Crise au manoir

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Continuons notre retour en arrière et voyons la suite... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Quelques mois auparavant, dans l'arène de combat intérieure du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Nelith avait tiré à bout portant sur sa Déesse. Justin n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps inerte sur le sol. Il ne ressentait plus sa longueur d'âme. Elle était morte. Justin hurla. Un très long hurlement à déchirer le cœur et à donner froid dans le dos. Une cicatrice de flammes bleue apparue sur le côté gauche de son visage jusqu'à son épaule; le défigurant et lui donnant un air dément.

Les dernières attaches qui le retenaient sain d'esprit s'étaient soudainement rompues pour lui permettre de sombrer dans la folie. Et il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Libéré de toute contrainte, il afficha un sourire dément et posa ses mains sur le sol. Ce serait un véritable massacre.

— Bois de justice! rugit-il.

Une multitude de carcans et de guillotine sortirent du sol, causant la panique générale. Les démons couinaient comme des porcs conduits à l'abattoir. La vermine était prise au piège : les portes étaient bloquées par des carcans et des guillotines qui les mèneraient directement à l'échafaud.

Désormais immobilisée par les carcans, Nelith n'eut pas la chance de contre-attaquer.

— Je vais tous vous exécuter, déclara Justin sombrement.

Premier objectif : Exécuter tout le monde dans cette salle.

Deuxièmement : Exécuter tous les démons se trouvant dans le manoir et ceux qui s'interposeraient à sa fuite.

Et finalement, l'objectif ultime! Retourner sur la Lune auprès de son Grand Dévoreur adoré et faire tomber le sceau qui le retenait prisonnier.

Il irait récupérer les quelques pages de téléportation du Livre d'Eibon que Mellye avait récupéré secrètement sur lui avant son emprisonnement à Shibusen. De là, il pourrait recevoir des ordres de son Dieu. Avec un peu de chance, il serait envoyé pour exécuter Kid, voire éliminer la menace du tandem Stein-Marie. Par précaution, il éliminerait leur nouveau-né pour éviter des représailles. Il tuerait Tezca pour éviter qu'il tente de le faire revenir à la raison. Éliminer Azusa pour éviter d'être suivi à la trace. Éliminer Maka pour sa capacité à ressentir les longueurs d'âme. Exécuter tous les autres gêneurs sur son chemin…

Déjà quelques démons s'interposaient et engageaient le combat. D'autres tentaient de le faire revenir à la raison. Ils n'étaient pas de taille face au pouvoir de démence qu'il venait de libérer. La vie les quittait les uns après les autres.

* * *

_**Quelque part dans les couloirs du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Amozée courait désespérément dans les couloirs du manoir vers la salle du trône à la recherche d'Hemry; le roi démon tout en hurlant son nom à pleins poumons. Haletante et les larmes aux yeux, elle ne cessait de penser à sa conjointe Feng. Le maître Invocateur Matejs avait créé un portail, lui permettant de fuir le massacre. Feng avait couvert sa fuite. « Préviens le Roi! », avait-elle hurlé avant qu'un carcan ne l'agrippe violemment et que le portail ne se referme. Amozée pensa à la boucherie qui se produisait actuellement et imagina tous les corps décapités sur le sol, dont celui de Feng.

— LORD HEMRY!

— Amozée? Pourquoi cries-tu? Que se passe-t-il? demanda une voix derrière elle.

La jeune démone se retourna vivement. Le roi se trouvait devant elle, visiblement inquiet.

— C'est Justin! Il tue tout le monde. Et Mellye…, expliqua-t-elle en larmes.

Amozée n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus qu'Hemry courrait déjà en direction de l'arène.

* * *

_**Dans l'arène de combat intérieure du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Mellye se redressa soudainement en sursaut; le cœur battant à tout rompre et haletante. À peine venait-elle de revenir à la vie qu'elle constatait avec horreur la scène de carnage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Entre les détonations et les explosions, l'on entendait des hurlements, des pleurs, des lamentations, des prières à l'adresse du Fondateur et des demandes de miséricorde ou des supplications destinées à Justin. D'autres étaient blessés et tentaient de se mettre à l'abri. Justin était hors de contrôle. Prudente, Mellye se releva. Elle devrait agir avec tact pour ne pas y perdre la vie.

— Justin. Petit Prieur…, dit-elle doucement pour attirer son attention.

Il s'arrêta. Du moins, il décapita le démon qu'il tenait en joue, puis se retourna. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Même les blessés graves semblaient gémir le moins possible pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Justin la fixa d'un regard dément. Des éclaboussures de sang sur son visage contrastaient avec ses cheveux blonds dorés et ses yeux d'un bleu profond et lui donnaient un air de psychopathe. Il se tourna vers Nelith toujours immobilisée.

— Tu crois qu'en profanant son corps tu espères me détourner de mon Dieu suprême; Asura le Grand Dévoreur? menaça-t-il.

Justin approcha brusquement son avant-bras sur le cou de la démone pour l'exécuter. Une larme coula sur la joue de la gouvernante. Nelith ferma les yeux et remua les lèvres silencieusement pour prier.

— Non, Justin! supplia-t-elle. C'est bien moi. C'est Mellye. Par pitié… Épargne-la.

Il arrêta son geste. Mellye projeta doucement sa longueur d'âme vers Justin. Une détonation se fit entendre au mauvais moment. Le roi-démon Hemry entra avec précaution et constatait le désastre. Voyant Justin sur ses gardes et prêt à exécuter Nelith au moindre mouvement louche, Hemry leva les mains lentement pour signifier qu'il ne tenterait rien de stupide.

— Calme-le. Il ne contrôle pas son mode démence, indiqua le roi démon en langue démoniaque à sa fille.

— Pas ça avec moi, Démon! s'énerva Justin.

— Je veux que tu libères ton otage et que tous les autres sortent de la pièce vivants, mentit Hemry en langue humaine.

Justin avait le sentiment que la traduction du démon n'était pas la bonne, mais peu lui importait. D'ici quelques minutes, tout le monde ici serait exécuté.

— Petit Prieur… Reviens vers moi. Je t'en prie, implora Mellye pour inciter Justin à lui accorder à nouveau son attention.

Vu son état, elle devrait assurément s'armer de patience pour le calmer. Pour obtenir à nouveau son attention, elle dut matérialiser ses ailes d'anges. Elle en changea ses plumes habituelles pour les minces fils argentés qui émerveillaient tant son Petit Prieur.

— Non! Toi, tu es la prochaine à mourir. Tu es une menace pour mon Grand Dévoreur adoré, cracha-t-il.

Mellye n'en crut pas un mot. S'il souhaitait vraiment mettre sa menace à exécution, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait agi. Tout n'était pas perdu.

— Calme-toi Petit Prieur. Fais le dessin comme je t'ai déjà montré, dit-elle.

Avec l'une de ses lames, Justin grava trois yeux sur le sol; le symbole d'Asura. Le son strident de la lame donna le frisson à Mellye. « Non. Pas les yeux, mon Petit Prieur. Les ailes. Celui-là, regarde. », murmura-t-elle en effectuant le dessin sur le sol parmi le sang et la poussière.

Le champ de guillotines disparut, laissant la possibilité à tous d'évacuer rapidement la pièce. Comme hypnotisé, Justin la regarda dessiner deux épées croisées entourées de deux ailes cornues, le tout surmonté d'une croix chrétienne. Il refusa toutefois de le dessiner à son tour.

— Est-ce que tu veux apprendre de nouveaux mots en langue démoniaque? proposa-t-elle doucement pour capter davantage son intérêt.

— Oui…, répondit-il en un murmure à peine audible et sans détacher son regard du dessin.

— Fais le dessin en premier et je t'apprendrai des mots, marchanda Mellye.

En contrepartie, Mellye s'était plié à toutes ses conditions : se débarrasser de toutes ses armes et cesser de projeter sa longueur d'âme pour le déstabiliser. Après de longues minutes, il commença graduellement à faire le tracé voulu. De temps à autre, il se frottait le front; signe qu'il était enfin sur la bonne voie pour revenir à la raison. Justin réclama le choix des mots, mais abandonna lorsque Mellye haussa le ton pour refuser de lui apprendre le mot « folie ». Le trouvant plus calme, Mellye tenta de projeter sa longueur d'âme. Mauvaise décision, car Justin, à demi-paniqué, recula alors contre le mur le plus proche et s'encercla d'un mur de guillotines en disant à répétition « Ne t'approche pas! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. ».

Après un moment, Mellye ignora l'avertissement et réussit à l'approcher en passant dans la lunette d'une guillotine. La lame s'était abattue une fraction de seconde après son passage. Lorsqu'elle réussit à le toucher, Justin tremblait comme une feuille et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il s'était saisi des minces fils argentés des ailes d'ange de Mellye et les faisait glisser à répétition entre ses doigts. Elle continua de le rassurer et de l'encourager à se concentrer sur sa longueur d'âme pendant de longues minutes. Par deux fois, il fit une rechute, causant l'apparition de nouvelles lames enchaînées dans la pièce. Mellye comprit alors qu'il regardait son propre massacre. Elle lui avait alors ordonné de la regarder elle uniquement ou de fermer les yeux. Il retrouva une respiration presque normale après un temps fou.

— Lâche prise, maintenant.

— Je t'ai trahi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Je suis tellement désolé…, sanglota Justin.

— Non, Justin. C'est ma faute, rassura Mellye la gorge serrée.

Elle n'avait pas vu les signes avant-coureurs qu'il basculerait à nouveau dans la folie si Mellye disparaissait soudainement. Et elle avait complètement oublié de dire à Justin qu'ils possédaient un pouvoir de résurrection; les empêchant de mourir comme des êtres Humains. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'il réussit à désactiver le mode démence sur les conseils et doux encouragements de sa Déesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient enfin de la pièce.

Mellye avait accompagné Justin dans sa chambre. Hors de question de le laisser seul avec ses pensées. En s'observant dans un miroir, Justin avait découvert avec effroi qu'il était couvert de sang. Il avait commencé à se nettoyer lorsqu'il se réfugia dans les bras de Mellye pour échapper quelques sanglots. Couché dans leur lit, Justin avait ensuite tenté de trouver le sommeil pendant de longues heures. Il avait fini par s'endormir avec l'aide des berceuses que Mellye lui fredonnait pour le calmer. Justin s'était réveillé à la seconde où Mellye avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Il avait alors fourré quelques effets personnels dans un sac à dos, puis se concentra sur la longueur d'âme de Mellye. Elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône avec tous les autres démons du manoir.

* * *

_**Dans la salle du trône du manoir Daemonheart…**_

La tête baissée, Justin entra dans la salle du trône. Comme au procès à Shibusen, il était en piteux état. Il trouva cependant la force de relever la tête et d'affronter le regard des démons réunis. Certains s'agitèrent et d'autres reculèrent à sa vue.

Mellye était assise dans les marches menant vers le trône réservé au roi et semblait surprise de le voir. Justin savait combien elle détestait s'installer sur le trône, préférant être au même niveau que les autres démons pour discuter. Amozée semblait s'affairer à lui refaire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait une coupe de cheveux quelques secondes auparavant, car elle s'était arrêtée dans son geste. Nelith semblait encore ébranlée par ce qui s'était passé.

— Je regrette profondément tout le mal que je vous ai causé, s'excusa-t-il la gorge serrée.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, ni de regard à Mellye, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il quitterait le manoir et n'y reviendrait plus jamais.

* * *

**Merci de me lire! ****Je souhaitais démontrer que Justin n'est pas tout à fait remis de sa chute dans le folie d'Asura. ****Il décide sur un coup de tête de quitter le manoir Daemonheart après cette crise. Qui lui a fait changé d'idée? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre...**


	17. Le départ de Justin?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Ce chapitre termine le retour en arrière et clôt le mini-arc sur la crise de folie de Justin au manoir. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Quelques mois auparavant, sur le chemin du manoir Daemonheart…**_

Il avait un bon dix kilomètres à marcher parmi les champs, boisés et collines avant d'arriver à la Maison du Gardien; guérite du manoir et par le fait même atteindre la route anglaise. Sur le chemin, Justin ressentit la longueur d'âme du père de Mellye; Hemry.

— Cessez de me suivre! lâcha-t-il au bout de quatre kilomètres. Mon choix est fait.

— Oh. Détrompe-toi. Je ne te suis pas, mentit le roi démon en descendant du ciel pour se placer à ses côtés. Je prends l'air. Je ne me suis pas encore habitué à toute l'agitation de ce siècle.

— Cessez de mentir, sermonna Justin d'un ton froid. Ça vous aidera peut-être à aller au Paradis.

Hemry claqua des doigts pour signifier qu'il était démasqué. Le roi démon ne le quitta pas pour autant. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Dans quelques minutes, il aurait la paix. Il voyait à présent au loin la petite chaumière anglaise qui faisait office de guérite.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu ne seras plus le bienvenu parmi nous? lui avait demandé Hemry Daemonheart en ultime recours.

— Parce que c'est comme ça avec toutes les armes démoniaques! s'écria Justin avec colère. Ne vous foutez pas de moi! De quoi croyez-vous que vous allez discuter dans votre Conseil!? Tout le monde voudra m'enfermer comme à Shibusen!

Justin passa devant la petite chaumière. Il ne lui restait qu'un pas à franchir pour tomber sur la route anglaise et quitter le Domaine définitivement lorsque le démon fit une ultime tentative.

— Que connais-tu réellement des Daemonheart?

Cette seule question le fit hésiter à franchir le dernier pas. Justin accorda un regard au Lord Hemry. Celui-ci arborait un étrange sourire bienveillant pour un démon, puis claqua des doigts.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône du manoir Daemonheart… **_

En un instant, le roi démon les avait transportés dans la salle du trône.

— Rassure-toi. Ils ne nous voient pas et ne nous entendent pas, précisa Hemry.

Justin porta attention au tatouage d'ailes cornues dans le dos de Mellye. Quelques plumes tombaient de temps à autre et disparaissaient. La présence de son Petit Prieur lui manquait terriblement et elle commençait déjà à se laisser mourir de chagrin. Même au bord des larmes, elle s'adressait à l'assemblée des démons avec prestance.

—… J'ai commis une faute terrible et… et je prends entièrement le blâme sur ce qui s'est passé. Je vous offre un choix. Si vous souhaitez quitter le manoir, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais Justin ne peut pas partir. Si Shibusen apprend ce qui s'est passé, il perdra sa liberté définitivement et je ne le veux pas. Pour ceux qui restent, je vous demande de faire preuve de patience… d'indulgence… de compréhension… de respect… et surtout d'amour. Nous devons nous adapter à vivre avec des Humains à nouveau; moi la première. Faites votre choix, _maintenant_.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Quelques démons s'observèrent. À la grande surprise de Justin, aucun démon ne s'était manifesté.

— « Je suis également à blâmer, le Roi m'a châtié de lui apprendre comment gérer son mode démence. », déclara Nelith en quelques signes.

— Je l'aiderai aussi. Nous sommes une famille. C'est normal de se serrer les coudes. C'est ce que le Fondateur souhaiterait, renchérit Amozée la gorge serrée.

Quelques démons hochèrent également la tête en signe d'approbation.

— J'ai réagi de la même façon que le Death Scythe lorsque je suis arrivée ici, déclara la sorcière Feng en langue démoniaque avec tristesse et nostalgie. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aider afin qu'il se sente chez lui. Il est hors de question que Shibusen lui mette la main dessus.

— C'est vrai. Tu as pendant longtemps été difficile d'approche. Tu acceptais uniquement la présence de Zée, se rappela Paym la traductrice. Justin peut compter sur mon aide; c'est un Daemonheart après tout.

* * *

_**Près de la route anglaise, à l'entrée du chemin menant au manoir Daemonheart…**_

Un nouveau claquement de doigts les avait ramenés à la Maison du Gardien, près de la route anglaise. Justin jeta un regard vers la route anglaise; il ne lui restait à nouveau qu'un seul pas à faire pour quitter le manoir définitivement.

Tezca Tlipoca avait raison; ces démons étaient complètement cinglés. Ils acceptaient de vivre avec une guillotine démoniaque sans brocher… Lui… un asocial, solitaire, zélé, fanatique, traître aux yeux de Shibusen, psychopathe et sadique. Avec en prime une légère tendance à la misogynie.

— Vous avez tous de graves problèmes psychologiques…, soupira Justin.

— Pour être plus raffiné, je nous décris plutôt comme étant des démons exceptionnellement et singulièrement excentriques avec, je dois effectivement l'admettre, un brin de folie intérieure qui nous rend uniques parmi les autres démons, dit-il avec une certaine fierté.

Hemry posa une main sur l'épaule de Justin pour la serrer. Il s'engageait lui aussi à l'aider à contrôler son mode démence.

— Allons Justin, sois raisonnable. Rentrons. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, tu fais partie de la famille. Tu es un Daemonheart. Et puis, ma fille se fait du mouron pour toi. Tu as vu qu'elle est déjà en train de mourir de chagrin. Tu ressens la détresse de son âme avec le lien que vous avez. Elle t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes du plus profond de ton âme.

En silence, Justin hocha la tête. Il ressentait clairement la longueur d'âme inconsolable de Mellye qui n'attendait que son retour. Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : être auprès d'elle pour la réconforter.

— Qu'allez-vous faire pour le rapport à transmettre à Shibusen? s'enquit Justin avec une certaine inquiétude.

Pour la première fois, l'idée de perdre sa liberté et d'être enfermé par Shibusen loin de sa bien-aimée le terrifia. Le roi démon sembla détecter la peur au fond de ses entrailles.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il sera falsifié. J'en donnerai l'ordre à Nelith. Shibusen n'y verra que du feu.

Le roi démon claqua des doigts une dernière fois pour les ramener à l'entrée extérieure du manoir.

* * *

_**Devant l'entrée du manoir Daemonheart… **_

Assise dans les marches de marbre et en larmes, Mellye attendait désespérément de voir réapparaître son Petit Prieur. Un chapelet entre les mains, elle répétait inlassablement « Pitié Fondateur, faites-le revenir. Faites revenir mon Petit Prieur. Je vous en prie… ». Ses prières furent entendues lorsqu'un pentacle de feu apparut devant elle, dévoilant la silhouette de son père ainsi que de Justin. Mellye éclata en sanglots. Justin rejoignit sa partenaire et la serra dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne voulais pas…

Mellye le fit taire en l'embrassant.

* * *

_**De retour au combat se déroulant à Death City avec le faux agent de Shibusen. **_

_** Dans la dimension spirituelle de l'âme de Justin…**_

Paniquée, Mellye avait ouvert la porte à la volée de la pièce où le clown les avait séquestrés. Elle trouva Justin en train de fixer un symbole d'Asura. La cicatrice bleue déchirant son visage était apparue. Se ruant vers son Petit Prieur, Mellye serra son dos toutes ses forces. Son regard se détacha du symbole pour reprendre le dessin en suivant le tracé des ailes avec les deux épées surmontées d'une croix. Justin répondit à son étreinte en posant une main sur celles étreignant son torse. C'était suffisant pour signifier à sa partenaire qu'il continuait de se battre contre sa folie intérieure. Mellye poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son Petit Prieur. La cicatrice laissée par son ami Tezca Tlipoca avait désormais disparu.

— Pardonne-moi pour la frayeur que je t'ai causée, _Biquette_, murmura-t-il avant de lui dédier un léger baiser. Je tenais à tester par moi-même si je pouvais contrôler mon mode démence.

Et il y était parvenu. Il ne restait qu'à coincer le faux agent. Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, Mellye sut qu'il avait déjà exécuté son plan. En silence, Mellye hocha la tête avec un sourire radieux.

* * *

_**Dans l'arène de combat pour la Shibumesse…**_

Mellye reprenait enfin le contrôle de la synchronisation. Justin se joignit à elle pour entamer la résonance des âmes. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle poussa la résonance des âmes au maximum et planta sa guillotine portative au sol. Une guillotine sortit du sol et immobilisa définitivement l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur. Alors que Mellye le bâillonnait, Justin jeta un œil subtil à la blessure du faux agent.

_Ce n'est pas un poignard ou une dague qui a fait ça. Une flèche?_ pensa Justin.

L'imposteur leur adressa un regard meurtrier. Frustrée, Mellye lui asséna un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire en y mettant toute sa rage et sa longueur d'âme. À en voir son état, Justin dut s'avouer qu'il y avait mis un peu de la sienne pendant la fraction de seconde où ils se synchronisèrent. L'individu allait passer un sale quart d'heure au manoir.

* * *

**Le faux agent est désormais hors d'état de nuire et Justin contrôle son mode démence. De plus, la crise de folie de Justin a été habilement cachée par Mellye et les siens. ****Merci de me lire et à ****bientôt pour la conclusion de cette histoire! **


	18. Retour à la normale à Death City

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma Fanfiction. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Sur la place publique devant Shibusen…**_

Dès qu'elle les aperçut, Tsih se rua vers eux.

— C'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait Tsih, dit Mellye en serrant longuement sa fille adoptive dans ses bras.

— Désolée tante Mel…, s'excusa piteusement Tsih avec sincérité. Mais il a tué le révérend Cole et il a mangé plein d'âmes! C'est dégoûtant! s'écria Tsih scandalisée en observant le prisonnier bâillonné.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. On les lui fera cracher au manoir, dit-elle en affichant un sourire démoniaque. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de le coincer celui-là!

Justin eut une grimace laissant transparaître une sorte d'aversion pour la chose. Sceptique sur la façon de faire « cracher » des âmes déjà avalées, il avait assisté à cette torture lorsqu'ils avaient débusqué les derniers traîtres au manoir. Cette pratique s'était avérée être une horreur à vivre pour la victime qui mourrait au terme d'une très lente agonie… Et une fois le processus lancé, il n'y avait plus moyen de l'arrêter.

Tout d'abord, on faisait boire au condamné une sorte de liquide, puis la victime devenait lentement nauséeuse accompagné d'un malaise généralisé. Cet état pouvait varier d'intensité selon la personne et durer de quelques heures à quelques jours. Puis, la victime ne cessait de vomir, jusqu'à ce que toutes les âmes, entières ou en morceaux, sortent de son corps. Ce processus pouvait également durer des heures et se déroulait la plupart du temps dans la plus grande des souffrances… L'âme de la victime était toujours la dernière à être vomie. Seuls ceux ayant le cœur solidement accroché assistaient à ce supplice et devaient torcher la victime jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pour ces démons qui chérissaient les âmes plus que tout, ils prenaient tous les moyens nécessaires, même les plus radicaux, pour récupérer le plus d'âmes possible.

— Alors, tu as aimé ton séjour? Tu t'es bien amusée? » continua Mellye pour changer de sujet.

— Oh oui! s'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

— Et tu t'es trouvé un partenaire finalement? demanda Justin à son tour avec curiosité. On nous a dit que tu étais avec un autre élève en ville.

Décidément, Mellye et Justin avaient été informés par Shibusen…

— Non, mentit Tsih en prenant son air le plus triste. L'autre, je le connais pas.

— C'est pas grave, consola Mellye. Tu en trouveras surement un quand tu reviendras après les vacances de Noël.

— Je vais revenir? Vraiment? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant tour à tour sa tante et Justin.

Mellye hocha la tête en guise de « oui ». Tout au long des derniers mois, Mellye et Justin avaient entretenu un sérieux bras de fer sur la question. Justin l'avait convaincue à force d'arguments et de longues discussions. Ravie de cette nouvelle, Tsih étreignit sa tante à nouveau, suivi de Justin. Elle reviendrait à Shibusen et pourrait ainsi revoir Aaron!

— Comment as-tu fait pour ramasser autant d'âmes toute seule si rapidement _mini-biquette_? questionna Justin.

La nervosité envahit Tsih instantanément. Elle était tellement heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle reverrait Aaron, qu'elle en avait oublié que Justin continuait de l'observer attentivement. Elle tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il semblait douter de la véracité des faits avant même sa réponse. Un faible miaulement se fit entendre. Tsih reporta son regard vers Cahzim qui se frottait à sa jambe. Elle délaissa Justin pour prendre son animal de compagnie et le caresser.

— C'est Cahzim, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_Tu es maligne mini-biquette_, pensa Justin.

— Ah oui Cahzim? répéta Justin peu convaincu. Il était déjà là lorsque les âmes arrivaient par le portail.

— Tu ne crois toujours pas aux miracles du Fondateur, Petit Prieur? répliqua Mellye sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Kid! Je veux l'âme du révérend Cole tout de suite! s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention du Dieu de la Mort.

Tsih afficha un nouveau sourire avant de retrouver sa tante et lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans ses cours. Justin afficha lui aussi un léger sourire avant de les rejoindre. Mellye avait raison. Il réfléchissait un peu trop au concours de circonstances.

* * *

**Justin semble avoir des soupçons sur la version de l'histoire racontée par Tsih, mais les oublie rapidement... Merci de me lire et rendez-vous à l'épilogue! **


	19. Épilogue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici donc le dernier chapitre (en fait l'épilogue) de ma Fanfiction. Comme expliqué au début de l'histoire, je prévois continuer cette grande aventure! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Shibusen, Death City…**_

Suite à l'arrestation du faux agent de Shibusen, les choses s'étaient calmées à Death City. Aaron et Tsih avaient continué de s'entraîner avec acharnement. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle reviendrait pour le prochain trimestre.

Aaron et Tsih attendaient en classe en compagnie de quelques autres élèves, dont Peter Schanbel, l'ancien partenaire de Tsih. D'ici quelques instants, ils sauraient s'ils étaient acceptés en classe E.A.T. lors du prochain trimestre. Aaron et Tsih avaient convenus de faire leurs demandes dans l'espoir de parfaire leurs techniques de combat suite à leur confrontation avec le faux agent de Shibusen. Tsih croisait les doigts sous le bureau, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle et Aaron satisfassent aux exigences. Le professeur Sid entra dans la salle munie d'une feuille entre ses mains. Il passerait en revue tous les élèves en ordre alphabétique et leur indiquerait s'ils étaient acceptés ou non.

— Aaron, annonça Sid. Accepté! Tu devras redoubler d'efforts avec Tsih.

— Mouais, répondit Aaron avec un peu de confiance.

Tsih accorda un sourire à son partenaire secret. Sid passa plusieurs noms avant d'arriver à celui de Tsih. Son ancien partenaire, Peter, passait lui aussi en classe EAT. À son tour, le professeur Sid aboya son nom. Le tour était joué. Tsih passerait aussi en classe EAT haut la main. Suite à l'annonce, ils étaient invités à participer aux activités qui se dérouleraient en après-midi à l'occasion du dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de Noël. Aaron et Tsih y avaient participé et avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir ensemble. L'académie leur avait même donné de l'argent de poche supplémentaire afin qu'ils s'offrent un dernier repas avant les vacances.

— Qu'est-ce que tu feras à Noël? demanda Tsih spontanément lors du repas en masquant au mieux son enthousiasme.

Lors de sa visite à Death City, sa tante lui avait parlé en privé. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grands pas et son grand-père Hemry, le roi démon à la tête de la maison Daemonheart, voulaient faire la plus majestueuse des soirées. En prime, tante Mellye voulait organiser une surprise pour impressionner Justin. Tsih était emballée par l'idée. Ce serait leur premier vrai Noël en famille libéré du joug de Nedria et Kel'eth. Il ne manquait plus qu'Aaron…

— On a convenus qu'on s'entraînerait chacun de notre côté durant les vacances pour la classe EAT, répondit Aaron.

— Oui, mais tu vas pas t'entraîner le soir du Réveillon et le Jour de Noël?

— Mouais.

— Quoi? Et le Jour de l'An? demanda alors Tsih avec stupéfaction.

— Mou…

— Je t'invite au manoir! coupa-t-elle. Tu peux pas être seul pour Noël et le Jour de l'An!

— Tsih, je n'aime pas l'idée. Et si on croisait ta tante ou mon frère?

— T'inquiète pas. Grand-papa Hemry va faire une méga-fête dans la grande salle et il invitera plein de démons de partout dans le monde. Tante Mel sera obligée de rester là avec Justin pour les invités. Mais nous…

Tsih continua de détailler les grandes lignes de son plan pour l'infiltrer en douce au manoir. Elle avait toutefois bien pris soin de lui garder la surprise qu'ils réservaient aux invités. Ils seraient dans une autre pièce inoccupée du manoir pour la soirée. Il aurait même un camouflâme comme ceux que pouvait produire la sorcière Feng. Si des démons le voyaient, Aaron n'aurait qu'à montrer ses yeux démoniaques pour échapper à tout soupçon. Tsih s'occuperait de tout et il n'aurait qu'à se trouver un bel habit. Son chat Cahzim viendrait le chercher via un portail. Ce serait un Réveillon de Noël à deux.

Aaron hésita longuement. C'était très risqué, mais sa partenaire ne lâchait pas prise.

— Allez! Moi, j'ai envie que tu sois là. Dis-moi que t'en as envie toi aussi! Juste sous leur nez!

Aaron réfléchit à nouveau. Tsih utilisait son côté démoniaque pour le faire céder. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il tombe nez à nez avec son frère ou la tante de Tsih. Le plan semblait infaillible. Tsih avait déjà même quelques idées en tête afin de faire venir Aaron au manoir secrètement pour continuer de s'entraîner ensemble. Ils pourraient alors se vanter fièrement d'avoir été là, à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

— D'accord, céda Aaron.

Aaron et Tsih trinquèrent au début des vacances, à leur plan et à leur réussite d'être admis en classe EAT. Ce serait assurément un magnifique Réveillon de Noël en compagnie de son amie, sa partenaire.

* * *

**Et voilà! Les aventures de Tsih et d'Aaron sont terminées pour le moment. Il faudra patienter quelques temps avant de les revoir. ****Pour ceux et celles qui sont un peu perdus dans l'histoire et les personnages, un résumé ainsi qu'une fiche des personnages sont disponibles pour vous y retrouver. **

**Un grand merci à toutes et à tous de me lire! À bientôt! :)**


	20. Résumé

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici un résumé de la Fanfiction _L'ange et la prêtre : Les chroniques de Tsih Daemonheart_ pour vous aider à vous retrouver dans l'histoire. **

* * *

**Prologue **

Tsih-endah Daemonheart est une démone. Elle est la fille adoptive de Mellye Daemonheart et de Justin Law. Sa mère biologique est nulle autre que Nedria; belle-mère cruelle de Mellye qui avait ensorcelé le père de Mellye (Hemry Daemonheart) pour être à la tête de la prestigieuse maison démoniaque Daemonheart. Quant à son père, il s'agit du demi-frère de Mellye; le sanguinaire démon : Kel'eth Daemonheart. Après la mort de ses parents, Tsih raconte comment le manoir Daemonheart se relève de cette période sombre. Elle raconte également le retour de sa tante Mellye au manoir en compagnie du Death Scythe condamné à l'exil par Shibusen : Justin Law.

Tsih descend déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents adoptifs. Parmi le courrier matinal, une lettre adressée à Mellye s'y trouve.

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre **

La lettre adressée à Mellye provient de Shibusen. Tsih ouvre la lettre et découvre qu'elle est acceptée à l'institut Shibusen pour y étudier en tant que meister. Son rêve de trouver une arme démoniaque aussi forte que Justin et d'être une meister aussi talentueuse que sa tante Mellye devient réalité. Mellye refuse, mais Justin croit plutôt que c'est une bonne chose, ce qui provoque une discussion corsée. Cependant, Justin n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

**Chapitre 2 : Oui **

Tsih attend toute la journée dans l'espoir que Mellye lui permettra d'aller à Shibusen. Justin change de tactique et entraîne Mellye dans leur chambre pour lui faire l'amour afin qu'elle cède. Mellye croit gagner à ce jeu, mais finit par céder. Mellye et Justin annonce à Tsih qu'elle ira à Shibusen. Le rêve de Tsih devient finalement réalité.

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à Death City **

Mellye et Justin sont de retour à Death City en compagnie de Tsih. On les dévisage cependant du regard. La ville considère encore Justin comme un traître à Shibusen. Le trio rend visite au vieux révérend Cole, puis sont accueillis par le nouveau Dieu de la Mort : Kid. Pendant que Mellye règle les détails administratifs, Justin fait visiter la ville à Tsih.

Dans la ville, Justin s'arrête dans une bijouterie. Tsih apprend que Justin souhaite éventuellement marier Mellye. En route pour rejoindre Mellye au dortoir des filles, Justin est brutalisé et traité de traître. Justin persuade Tsih de rester à Shibusen malgré tout. Après avoir changé son nom de famille pour « Sutherland » et souhaité au revoir à leur fille adoptive, Mellye et Justin discutent de la nouvelle ambiance qui règne à Death City. Ils profitent toutefois de l'absence de Tsih au manoir pour s'entraîner.

**Chapitre 4 : Première journée à Shibusen **

C'est le premier jour d'école et Tsih est impatiente d'assister à ses cours. Elle rencontre le professeur Sid et doit, au terme du cours se trouver un partenaire. Cependant, elle demeure seule. Pour se consoler, elle rend visite au révérend Cole qui lui redonne confiance.

**Chapitre 5 : La retenue**

Tsih assiste au volet pratique d'un cours. Jumelée avec un partenaire (Peter Schnabel) avec qui elle ne s'entend pas, elle l'attaque involontairement avec sa longueur d'âme et l'envoi à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Mellye et Justin s'entraînent au manoir Daemonheart. Ils apprennent toutefois que Tsih a écopé d'une retenue. À la retenue, un mystérieux garçon dont les yeux sont cachés par ses cheveux châtain clair et portant un casque d'écoute à l'effigie du Dieu de la Mort est également en retenue.

**Chapitre 6 : Aaron **

Tsih tente de retrouver le mystérieux garçon de la retenue, mais sans succès. Elle parvient à le retrouver à la cafétéria. Le mystérieux garçon est victime de Peter Schnabel, l'ancien partenaire de Tsih. Elle vient en aide au mystérieux garçon, mais ne récolte que des « Mouais » au terme d'une courte discussion. Tsih assiste au cours de l'après-midi et découvre l'arrivée du mystérieux garçon dans sa salle de classe. Elle réussit à être en équipe avec lui et apprend son prénom « Aaron ». Cependant, Aaron ne peut se transformer totalement et finit à l'infirmerie. Tsih écoute le professeur Sid le sermonner. Il sera recalé à nouveau s'il ne réussit pas l'examen de transformation.

**Chapitre 7 : La proposition **

Durant une journée de congé, Tsih explore les jardins de Shibusen avec son chat protecteur Cahzim. Elle tombe sur Aaron et lui avoue qu'elle a écouté le sermon de Sid. Elle lui propose alors d'être son partenaire afin qu'il réussisse l'examen.

**Chapitre 8 : Excalibur!**

Les semaines passent et le duo s'entraîne avec acharnement. Aaron réussit à se transformer en arc démoniaque. Tsih est très fière de son accomplissement, mais s'Inquiète du fait de devoir un jour révéler qu'elle a un faux nom de famille. En assistant à leur cours en après-midi, ils sont accueillis par Excalibur! Suivant les conseils de sa tante Mellye, Tsih fuit. Aaron la retrouve et décident de retourner s'entrainer dans les jardins de Shibusen.

**Chapitre 9 : Le secret **

Aaron et Tsih profitent d'une pause bien méritée dans les jardins de Shibusen. Aaron demande à Tsih si elle est une sorcière. En effet, Tsih, dû à son accent en raison de la langue démoniaque, acquiert cette réputation. Ils sont bientôt interrompus par Peter Schnabel et deux de ses acolytes. Un court combat s'engage dans lequel Aaron et Tsih sortent vainqueurs. Toutefois, durant l'escarmouche, Tsih perd ses lunettes magiques et Aaron découvre ses yeux démoniaques. Tsih lui explique qu'elle est plutôt une démone et lui montre son aile de chauve-souris; l'autre ayant été arrachée précédemment par son père Kel'eth. Aaron demande que Tsih lui raconte l'histoire.

**Chapitre 10 : Exécution publique **

Plusieurs années auparavant, Une exécution publique a lieu au manoir. Tsih y assiste et reconnaît plusieurs démons, dont sa tante parmi l'assistance. Kel'eth exécute le prisonnier d'une manière sanglante et Nedria fait son discours pour dissuader d'autres démons de se révolter. Tsih obéit à l'ordre de montrer ses ailes en signe de puissance. Puis, elle est soudainement plaquée au sol. En raison de ses liens avec Mellye, Tsih doit également servir d'exemple. Sous les yeux de sa tante Mellye, Kel'eth arrache l'aile droite de Tsih. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Tsih s'évanouit. Elle se réveille plus tard à l'infirmerie et met des jours à récupérer. Elle désire tout de même retrouver sa tante. Sur le chemin, elle tombe sur Kel'eth qui ouvre à nouveau ses blessures. Mellye la retrouve et toutes deux se réconforte et promettent de devenir plus fortes.

Aaron n'est pas apeuré par Tsih. Pour preuve, il est intrigué par ses yeux de démons. Il relève sa barière de cheveux, lui révélant ses yeux bleus profonds aux pupilles de démons. Son nom est Aaron Law, petit frère de Justin. Cependant, il demande que son nom de famille soit gardé secret, ce que Tsih promet.

**Chapitre 11 : L'examen **

C'est le jour de l'examen. Aaron est nerveux. Cependant, il réussit grâce à Tsih. Aaron et Tsih partent en ville pour fêter leur réussite. Au café, Aaron demande à Tsih d'être son partenaire. Elle accepte immédiatement. Ils croisent le Révérend Cole. Malaisée, Tsih présente Aaron comme son ami. Toutefois, Aaron semble le reconnaître comme le prêtre ayant survécu à l'effondrement de la cathédrale en compagnie de Mellye et de Justin. Après quelques minutes, Aaron et Tsih sortent du Café et découvre le corps du prêtre étendu sur le sol et mourant. Alors qu'Aaron part chercher des secours, le révérend indique qu'un imposteur se trouve à Death City. Tsih avoue au révérend qu'Aaron est son partenaire et qu'il est le petit frère de Justin. Aaron revient auprès de sa partenaire, mais le révérend Cole décède.

Le duo est longuement interrogé par les services internes. Tsih, n'ayant aucune confiance en eux ne leur dit rien concernant la présence de l'imposteur. Tsih apprend l'existence de l'imposteur à Aaron. Tsih en déduit qu'il s'agit d'un démon caché à quelque part dans la ville ou l'école.

**Chapitre 12 : Chasse au démon **

Tsih et Aaron cherchent le démon et semble trouver une âme maléfique dans les tréfonds de Shibusen. Sur le chemin, ils doivent se cacher d'un étrange personnage affirmant à lui-même qu'il cache quelque chose dans son repaire. Tsih et son chat Cahzim décident de continuer malgré les protestations d'Aaron. Aaron comprend qu'ils se dirigent vers l'ancienne prison d'Asura. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le repaire, ils découvrent avec stupéfaction un grand nombre d'âmes saines. Tsih prend la décision d'aviser son grand-père, Hemry Daemonheart, et d'envoyer les âmes au manoir avec son chat Cahzim.

Pendant ce temps, Justin et Mellye s'entraîne, mais sont bientôt interrompus par la nouvelle que de grandes quantités d'âmes mal en point arrivent au manoir.

Dans le repaire d'Asura, Aaron soutient qu'ils doivent fuir et alerter le professeur Sid. Tsih refuse et dévoile par accident son véritable nom de famille « Daemonheart », ce qui provoque une dispute. Aaron ne souhaite plus de Tsih comme partenaire. Soudainement, ils sont interrompus par l'étrange personnage.

**Chapitre 13 : L'œuf du Grand Dévoreur **

Après avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf du Grand dévoreur et non pas d'un démon, Tsih engage le combat seule. Alors que l'œuf du Grand dévoreur s'apprête à tuer Aaron, Tsih le sauve _in extremis_ au prix d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Figé par la peur, Aaron est à la merci de l'œuf du Grand Dévoreur. Tsih, ressuscite; un démon ne peut mourir que s'il est décapité. Elle sauve à nouveau Aaron et tente de poursuivre le combat. Tout-à-coup, les âmes restantes dans la pièce lui parlent dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle croit devenir folle. Aaron trouve son courage et vient en aide à Tsih en se transformant en arc démoniaque. Ils tentent de vaincre leur adversaire, mais ce dernier prend la fuite. Aaron et Tsih se réconcilient et décident de retrouver leur professeur.

Mellye découvre que le message envoyé à son père Hemry provient de Tsih. Au même moment, le Dieu de la Mort; Death the Kid les apprend la mort du Révérend Cole. Il leur réclamant aussi leur aide pour mater un soulèvement populaire, ce que les Daemonheart acceptent au prix d'obtenir l'âme du Révérend Cole et celle de l'imposteur se trouvant dans Death City. Mellye et Justin arrivent à Shibusen et entreprenne des recherches pour trouver l'imposteur. Celui-ci est rapidement coincé à l'arène de la Shibumesse. Au contact de la longueur d'âme de la folie, Justin peine à rester sain d'esprit. L'imposteur profite de cette faille pour tenter de faire basculer Justin à nouveau dans la folie. Dans la dimension spirituelle de Justin, l'envi de basculer dans la folie à nouveau est forte.

**Chapitre 14 : La meilleure combattante du manoir**

Quelques mois auparavant au manoir Daemonheart, Mellye, deux démones et une sorcière se mesurent à Nelith; la gouvernante et maître d'armes dans un violent combat. Justin refuse de combattre, mais change d'avis lorsque le combat dégénère au point où Mellye subira une humiliation publique. Justin entreprend de combattre Nelith. Mellye tente de faire cesser le combat, mais Nelith la possède. Justin doit alors combattre Mellye. Il choisit plutôt de libérer Mellye de sa prison mentale. Frustrée de perdre le combat, Nelith prendre un pistolet et tire à bout portant.

**Chapitre 15 : Crise au manoir **

Nelith a tiré sur Mellye. La réaction de Justin est immédiate. Il verse dans la folie et fait un carnage en tuant tout le monde dans l'arène de combat. Il prend en otage Nelith. Une démone du nom d'Amozée réussit à sortir de la salle pour aviser le roi démon; Hemry Daemonheart. Mellye revient à la vie et constate le massacre. Elle tente de calmer Justin en compagnie de son père Hemry Daemonheart. Tous parviennent à sortir de la salle, laissant Mellye et Justin seuls. Justin parvient à redevenir lui-même. Alors que Mellye quitte pour une réunion sur les récents événements, Justin la suit à la salle du trône. Il s'excuse et décide de quitter le manoir définitivement.

**Chapitre 16 : Le départ de Justin?**

Justin marche sur le chemin qui le mènera à l'entrée du domaine Daemonheart. Le roi démon, Hemry Daemonheart tente de le convaincre de rester. Justin refuse, mais Hemry le ramène dans la salle du trône où ils pourront observer la réunion sans que personne ne les voit. Mellye souffre déjà de l'absence de Justin. Elle commence à perdre des plumes et se laisser mourir de chagrin. Aucun démon ne lui en veut. Mieux encore, ils décident tous de l'aider à contrôler son mode démence. Il fait partie de la famille et il aime Mellye de tout son cœur. Cela convainc Justin de revenir au manoir où Mellye l'attend à l'entrée en larmes.

De retour au combat entre l'imposteur à Shibusen, Mellye fait irruption dans la dimension spirituelle de l'âme de Justin. Celui-ci lui explique qu'il devait vérifier par lui-même s'il parvenait à contrôler son mode démence. Il a réussi. Justin et Mellye parviennent enfin à neutraliser l'imposteur. Justin découvre les blessures de l'imposteur qui s'apparentent à des flèches.

**Chapitre 17 : Retour à la normale à Death City**

La paix règne à nouveau à Death City. Mellye et Justin retrouvent Tsih. Mellye annonce également à Tsih qu'elle pourra revenir à Shibusen si elle aimé son séjour. Justin en profite pour questionner Tsih. Elle était forcément accompagnée de quelqu'un pour envoyer les âmes et combattre l'imposteur. Tsih, coincée, se défend en disant qu'elle était accompagnée de son chat Cahzim. Mellye soutient plutôt qu'elle a été aidée par le Fondateur; l'ancêtre de la maison Daemonheart.

**Épilogue **

La période des fêtes approche à grands pas. Aaron et Tsih attendent dans la classe afin de savoir s'ils passeront en classe EAT. Le verdict tombe. Ils sont tous les deux acceptés. Tsih questionne Aaron sur ce qu'il fera durant la période des fêtes, puis l'invite au manoir Daemonheart. Une grande soirée, accompagnée d'une surprise sera donnée. Aaron refuse, sachant que son frère Justin et Mellye y seront. Cependant, il cède à sa partenaire. Ils seront fiers de dire qu'ils auront été présents là sous le nez de Mellye et Justin.

* * *

**Merci et à bientôt dans une nouvelle aventure!**


	21. Fiche des personnages

**Voici la fiche des personnages de _L'ange et le prêtre : Les chroniques de Tsih Daemonheart_.**

* * *

**Mellye Daemonheart :** Personnage principal de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Jeune femme d'environ 22 ans d'âge humain aux yeux pers et aux cheveux châtain clair désormais aux épaules. Elle a en réalité 805 ans. Elle est mi-ange mi-démon; la première de son espèce. Le maître Shinigami la craint et a restreint ses pouvoirs dans des chaînes (sceaux) qu'elle porte sur elle en permanence. Elle est l'héritière légitime de la maison démoniaque Daemonheart. Elle est la fille d'Hemry Daemonheart (Roi-démon à la tête de la maison démoniaque du même nom) et de sa mère l'archange Ajalahel que le Maître Shinigami exécute devant ses yeux alors qu'elle était enfant. Depuis, elle porte une rancœur envers le Dieu de la Mort. Elle a un demi-frère; Kel'eth et une belle-mère; Nedria.

Particularités : Elle manie un katana blanc et un katana noir (Celui-ci est brisé, suite à un combat contre le clown qui accompagnait Justin lors de la sa chute dans la folie d'Asura). Elle parle la langue des signes (de ce fait, elle gesticule beaucoup par habitude). Elle peut utiliser la magie. Elle a des ailes d'anges blanches et cornues qu'elle peut modifier selon son envie (Fils argentés, des modèles à propulseurs, semblable à ceux du Maître Shinigami, etc.). Son groupe sanguin est O-, ce qui lui permet de sauver Justin. Elle se fait parfois posséder par la gouvernante et maître d'armes du manoir; Nelith.

_Cross-over (Mention seulement) :_ Elle est la petite cousine des Baals (Lucifer, Mephisto/Samaël, Amaimon, etc.) dans _Blue Exorcist_.

Surnoms : Biquette (par Justin). Elle porte comme premier prénom Ajalahel en l'honneur de sa mère.

Dimension spirituelle de son âme : Une grande bibliothèque avec un foyer blanc et un lit antique romain.

**Hemry Daemonheart :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Roi-démon de la maison Daemonheart. Grand, Svelte, yeux gris-bleu de démons, longs cheveux poivre et sel bien peignés et noués, traits charmeurs, ressemble à un gentleman anglais. Lunettes pince-nez en or et petit bouc poivre et sel. Époux de l'archange Ajalahel et père de Mellye. Après l'exécution de sa femme par le Maître Shinigami, il est ensorcelé par une démone appelée Nedria qui prend la tête de la maison pour écarter Mellye du trône. Par le passé, il a aidé le Maître Shinigami à vaincre Asura; le Grand Dévoreur.

Particularités : Ailes de chauve-souris noires et des cornes blanches sur ses ailes et sur son front.

**Ajalahel :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Archange guerrier. Épouse du roi-démon Hemry Daemonheart et mère de Mellye. Elle est exécutée par le maître Shinigami sous les yeux de son époux et de sa fille pour avoir donné naissance à un être hybride. Par le passé, elle a aidé le Maître Shinigami à vaincre Asura; le Grand Dévoreur.

**Nedria :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Démone au service de la maison démoniaque qui ensorcelle le roi Hemry pour en prendre la tête et écarter Mellye; l'héritière légitime. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs et est toujours richement vêtue. Elle a un fils; Kel'eth issu de l'union avec Hemry.

Particularités : Ailes de chauves-souris noires et des cornes blanches sur ses ailes.

**Kel'eth :** Personnage secondaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Fils de l'union du roi-démon Hemry et de Nedria. Il a les cheveux courts noirs bien peignés et des yeux de démons bruns foncés. Il est souvent vêtu en armure de combat, car il combat sans cesse sa demi-sœur Mellye afin de la tuer pour acquérir son statut d'héritier légitime. Il est de nature sanguinaire et violente.

_Cross-over_ (Mention seulement) : Il est le petit cousin des Baals (Lucifer, Mephisto/Samaël, Amaimon, etc.) dans _Blue Exorcist_. Il est le fameux cousin qui fait une collection d'yeux.

Particularités : Ailes de chauves-souris noires et des cornes blanches sur ses ailes et sur son front.

**Révérend Cole :** Personnage secondaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Vieux prêtre à Shibusen qui s'occupe de l'église baroque et de la cathédrale. Cheveux gris-blanc clairsemés sur le dessus de son crâne et yeux gris acier. Visage ridé et épaules légèrement courbées.

Particularités : Marche avec une canne. Dans la tête de la canne, il y a une broche de la maison Daemonheart (De couleur dorée, un démon aux cheveux courts et aux cornes proéminentes sur son front était à genoux sur un fond rouge. Il tient dans ses mains une petite boule qui rappelle une âme qu'il tend vers le ciel en direction d'une grille en fer forgé). Il appartient à une sorte de secte qui adorent les Daemonheart.

**Tsih-Endah :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Fille issue de l'union incestueuse de Nedria et de Kel'eth. Elle est à la fois la nièce et demi-sœur de Mellye. Elle a les cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux bruns dorés de démons. Elle a environ 9 ans en âge humain, mais Justin la croit plus âgée. Elle déteste ses parents et se rallie secrètement à Mellye. Elle est bien souvent ignorée par les autres démons du manoir. Son partenaire est Aaron; le petit frère de Justin.

Particularités : Aile de chauves-souris noire avec une corne blanche sur l'aile. Kel'eth lui a arraché l'aile droite, car elle passait du temps avec Mellye. Elle a une grande cicatrice dans son dos et ne peut plus voler. Elle peut parler aux âmes. Elle parle la langue des signes. Elle porte des lunettes lorsqu'elle est à Shibusen pour cacher ses yeux de démons qui font peur à beaucoup de gens.

Surnoms : Mini-Biquette (par Justin), la Sorcière (par les autres élèves de la classe NOT).

**Amès Daemonheart :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Fondateur de la maison démoniaque Daemonheart. Hemry et Mellye Daemonheart sont ses ancêtres directs. Il est un démon qui a quitté la Géhenne pour aller dans le monde des Humains et vivre parmi eux en paix. Il a fait la rencontre d'Ajalahel et a passé un contrat avec elle pour faire passer les âmes de bons démons au repos éternel.

Particularités : Il a des ailes de chauve-souris noires avec des cornes blanches et des cornes blanches sur son front. Il parle parfois en rêve à ses descendants.

Surnom : le Fondateur.

**Nelith :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Démone gouvernante et maître d'armes de la maison Daemonheart formée par l'archange Ajalahel. Elle a un teint cuivré, des cheveux courts noirs à la garçonne et des yeux de démons bruns. Elle est la garde du corps de Mellye depuis sa naissance et lui a appris à manier les katanas. Elle est la sœur ainée d'Amozée; l'amie d'enfance de Mellye. Elle est aussi très proche d'Hemry, car ils ont grandi ensemble. Les démons du manoir la respectent, car elle est la meilleure combattante du manoir.

Particularités : A été victime d'un sortilège de Nedria l'empêchant de parler. A des ailes de chauve-souris noires avec des cornes blanches sur les ailes. Elle parle la langue des signes. Elle manie un cimeterre. Elle peut posséder les personnes comme Mellye.

**Amozée :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Servante démone attitrée à l'habillement, coiffure et maquillage au manoir. Elle est une amie d'enfance de Mellye et la plus jeune sœur de Nelith. Elle est d'un tempérament doux, sensible et gentil. Yeux bruns, teint cuivré léger. Cheveux longs noirs. Elle est la conjointe de Feng Lǐ; la sorcière phénix.

Particularités : Elle parle la langue des signes. Elle manie des pistolets à silex à double ou quadruple canons. A des ailes de chauve-souris noires avec des cornes blanches sur les ailes.

**Paym :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Servante démone attitrée à la traduction. Elle est une amie d'enfance de Mellye. Yeux bruns et cheveux noirs.

Particularités : Elle porte le hijab. Elle manie un khépesh. Elle parle plusieurs langues, dont la langue des signes.

**Feng L****ǐ****:** Personnage tertiaire de _L'ange et le prêtre : Les chroniques de Tsih Daemonheart_. Sorcière d'origine chinoise. Son thème est le phénix. Pourchassée par Shibusen, elle est grièvement blessée et trouve refuge au manoir Daemonheart. Elle est la conjointe d'Amozée. Elle est d'un tempérament plutôt farouche. Ses yeux sont noirs et ses cheveux sont de couleur feu.

Particularités : Elle parle le mandarin, la langue démoniaque, la langue des signes et un peu l'anglais.

**Matejs :** Personnage tertiaire de _L'ange et le prêtre : Les chroniques de Tsih Daemonheart_. Démon Maître Invocateur au service des Daemonheart.

**Érik :** Démon ayant la fonction de Soigneur/Médecin au service des Daemonheart. Il porte des lunettes rondes.

**Daouda :** Personnage tertiaire de _L'ange et le prêtre : Les chroniques de Tsih Daemonheart_. Démon-forgeron et maréchal-ferrant au service des Daemonheart. Cheveux longs noirs tressés sauf son toupet qui lui donne un air de porter une perruque sans qu'elle en soit une.

**Jehan :** Personnage tertiaire de _L'ange et le prêtre : Les chroniques de Tsih Daemonheart_. Démon majordome au service des Daemonheart.

**Peter Schanabel :** Personnage tertiaire de _L'ange et le prêtre : Les chroniques de Tsih Daemonheart_. Élève en classe NOT depuis un an. Arme démoniaque capable de se transformer en fléau d'armes, mais incapable de faire apparaître des piques sur la boule en acier. Il finira par y arriver au cours de l'automne. Premier partenaire de Tsih. Il est d'origine Suisse et est plutôt vantard. Il refuse l'aide d'un meister, car il croit en son potentiel d'être une arme autonome. Il passera en classe EAT avec Tsih et Aaron. Il sera envoyé à l'hôpital par Tsih après s'être moquée d'elle.

**Faux agent interne de Shibusen (imposteur du procès de Justin) – sans nom –** : Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Humain corrompu et engagé par Nedria pour faire en sorte de convaincre Le Dieu de la Mort; Kid, que Justin demeure un danger public malgré son sauvetage de la folie. Il disparaît sans laisser de traces la veille du jugement.

**Animaux **

**Cahzim :** Personnage tertiaire de L_'ange et le prêtre_. Chat mâle tigré protecteur appartenant à Tsih. Il est de la même portée qu'Azimi. Il peut grandir à sa guide, lui donnant l'air d'un tigre plus grand que la normale.

* * *

**Merci et à bientôt dans une nouvelle aventure!**


End file.
